The Inheritors of Friendship
by NgKQ
Summary: A few years have passed since Twilight Sparkle's daughter from the future warned them of an upcoming threat. Now the main cast are married and have children of their own. Melody and her current generation friends will learn all about the value and magic of friendship from their families and friends, and embark on a quest to put an end to the evil ways of Queen Myra.
1. Prologue

It was one clear day at Canterlot.

At the castle, wedding bells were ringing.

In the castle…

"Do you, Twilight Sparkle," said Joe, "Take this stallion to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Flash Sentry, take this mare to be your wife?"

"Totally, _brah_."

"May we have the rings, please?" Asked Princess Celestia.

"Coming up!" said Spike.

"I now pronounce you mare and colt!"

At that instant, the whole crowd cheered.

"Long live the couple!" shouted Pinkie Pie as the couple kissed.


	2. Chapter 1

A few years have passed since Twilight Sparkle's daughter, Melody Aurora intervened from the future. Twilight and her friends had experienced many events, from the preparation of the Equestria Games to the invasion of Lord Tirek. Now it's yet another peaceful time all across Equestria.

And it wasn't only Twilight Sparkle who was married, the rest of her friends had found their romances as well. Cheese Sandwich has decided to settle permanently at Ponyville while Applejack had found her beloved after a stallion named Nikula "Niku" Alder from a faraway land confessed his love to her. Rarity has successfully gained a whole new level in her world of fashion and was recognized by another fashion critic in Manehattan. A truly reformed Discord has tied the knot with Fluttershy, while Soarin confessed to Rainbow Dash after she was fully recognized as a Wonderbolt.

No sooner they have married they had their children of their own. Flash and Twilight had a son and they named him Orion Galaxy, hoping him to be a great element of power in the universe. Then Discord and Fluttershy had a daughter, named Honey Drops. This was followed by Niku and Applejack who had a daughter, and then Cheese and Pinkie Pie had a son. As close friends they would allow their children to socialize and be friends with each other.

It was one evening at the playground, four years after the birth of Orion.

"Oh, geez, they are so adorable!" said Rarity watching them playing from afar.

"Why do you say so?" asked Niku.

"Oh, for the pleasure," replied Rarity. "But honestly my husband would stay and work at Manehattan for months! You get what I mean. I wish I already had my children. Then I won't be so lonely working." She sighed. "I just hope that he doesn't meet another mare there, otherwise just he'll wait!"

"Aww man," said Applejack, cuddling her one month old son. His name was Raisin Brandy, and the khaki-colored filly who was playing with Orion and the others was her daughter Fiji.

"I know how you feel," sympathized Soarin. "Actually you aren't the only one in misery. Rainbow and I had to take care in a lot of affairs. In fact we were so occupied that we didn't even plan on having a kid just yet. But we also wished to have a joy in our house, too."

"Don't be miserable," pipped in Pinkie Pie, with her one-year old son, Peanut Butter. "You can get the joy when you finally had one!"

"She's right you know," agreed Rainbow Dash. "Although there are thing you have to overcome like the mess babies make!"

"You do have a point," added Discord. "I thought only unicorns and pegasi have their ability surges, but I found my house turned topsy-turvy during the days when my daughter was a baby!"

"Honey has her hidden chaotic surges," reminded Fluttershy. "But don't worry, you have at least tamed them."

Discord only blushed.

"Come to talk of it," resumed Spike. "Imagine me keeping company with Orion! Unicorn magic plus Pegasus flights… I had to deal with everything he does at home. Ugh!" The baby dragon had grown a few inches bigger, but in terms of his personality, he never changed.

"You still got a lot to learn about foalsitting, Spike. I know you're tired, but Orion has at least someone to be kept company!" reassured Twilight.

"One thing I had to ask about your son," said Cheese Sandwich. "Lately you've been encouraging him on studying, didn't you?"

"Oh, that's true," answered Flash Sentry. "We found him grabbing a book probably about a year ago, and he insisted on studying it. After that he told us that he wanted to be studious and become a professor!"

"That's a brilliant ambition!" praised Niku. "I just hope that my children would take up the same jobs that I do."

"Man, you surely are imagining lots since we've first met!" chuckled Applejack.

"Oh, my, is it time now?" asked Rarity, looking at the clock tower.

"Oh, yeah, guess it's almost dark," said Cheese.

"Maybe we should go home now," said Fluttershy. "Hey kids, time to go home!"

The foals heard Fluttershy's voice. "We're coming!" they cried and ran towards their parents respectively.

"Why, how good you are in calling them!" said Soarin. "I couldn't even do that!"

"Just remember the time when the Cutie Mark Crusaders were almost the same age as them," reminded Rarity. "She's good at such stuff."

"How was your gaming today?" asked Flash to Orion.

"Cool!" answered the Alicorn colt.

"Wanna come again tomorrow?" asked Discord to Honey Drops.

"Yeah! All of us were having fun!"

"Looks like we learned some more new stuff today," concluded Rainbow Dash. "Maybe we can meet again and discuss more about our business in the castle tomorrow!" she said to Twilight.

"Sure thing, Rainbow," replied Twilight. "See you all tomorrow!" She bade to her friends.

The next morning, Twilight woke up, feeling herself a bit weird.

"Funny," she said to herself. "Did I eat something wrong last night? If not why am I… umph…!"

Instantly she jumped from her bed, waking Flash as well while making her way to the bathroom. When Flash caught up with her, he found her throwing up at the basin.

"Twilight!" cried Flash, supporting her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… ugh… fine…" replied Twilight uncomfortably. "I think I… ate something wrong last night…"

"Serious?" asked Flash, rather panicked. "Then we'd better see a doctor immediately!"

At that moment Orion came into the room with Spike.

"Good morning," greeted Orion. "Uh… what happened to you?"

"Hey, Twilight, are you okay?" asked Spike upon seeing Twilight's face blue.

"Uh… I'm… not too sure…"

"Spike, can you do me a favor?" asked Flash. "Twilight doesn't seem well and I need to take her to the doctor. Can you help me to see Orion off to school?"

"No problem, Flash!" promised Spike.

"Enjoy your day, sonny!" Flash called to his son.

"Um… OK…" responded Orion, feeling rather confused. "What's actually wrong with her, Mr Spike?" He asked after they left.

"Well… I'm not pretty sure," replied Spike. "Why don't we'll have our breakfast first?"

"Okay!"

At school, Orion was feeling uneasy. What happened to his mom? Was she ill or something?

"What's wrong with you, Orion?" asked Honey Drops, interrupting Orion from his ponders.

"Err, well, nothing," replied Orion. "Just that mom and dad were doing weird this morning."

"Huh? What happened to them?"

"I don't know, not even Mr Spike!" he continued. "But dad did say that mom wasn't feeling well…"

"Oh, that's bad," pitied Honey. "But your mom really needs to see the doctor if she's sick."

"Yeah, you're right. We've learned this, didn't we?"

"Of course we did! Hey, how could a prince like you forget something even basic?"

"I'm not forgetful! It's just that… I'm thinking too much…"

"Never mind," assured Honey. "I'm sure she'll get well soon."

"Thank you."

When Orion returned home, he saw his parents with Spike, with smiles on their faces.

"Mom, are you feeling better?" asked Orion.

Instead of answering, Flash asked him straight. "Hey sonny, guess what?"

"Huh, what happened?" asked Orion with doubt. "Did you buy back something for me?"

"Not yet, young fella," denied Spike.

"We're just going to tell you," revealed Twilight. "Next year you're going to be a big brother!"

"… what?"

"Your mom's expecting a foal," continued Flash. "And it's three months already! We calculated that by next year your baby brother or sister will be born!"

"A baby brother or sister…" said Orion with surprise. "I can't believe it…!" He jumped around for joy. "I'm a big brother! I'm a BIG BROTHER!"

"Well," said Spike. "He's sure excited."

"Do you think we should tell our friends now?" asked Twilight to Flash.

"Hmm, not today though, but we can call them next morning and only tell them as a surprise!"

Twilight smiled. Her wish to give her son joy was finally fulfilled.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, the couple gathered their friends at the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle and told them the news.

"What?" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "You're… _pregnant_?!"

"Serious?" asked Applejack.

"Oh, darling," envied Rarity. "You're making me feel jealous!"

"WOOHOO! Let's have a party!" shouted Pinkie.

"Not that soon, Pinkie," said Twilight. "Anyway I just remembered something."

"What is it?" asked Fluttershy. "About Melody Aurora?"

"You've got the point, Fluttershy."

"Why? What happened?" asked Niku.

"A few years ago, my daughter came from the future and helped to warn us about an upcoming catastrophe! Now one thing I'm concerned now is that I'm expecting her!" She said, placing her hoof around her tummy.

"Wow… I never heard about that before…" commented Soarin.

"That's because you've never seen her before!" said Rainbow. "And we're trying to keep her matter as private as possible!"

"But now you've told us everything," said Cheese Sandwich, feeling rather worried. "What can we do?"

"Don't worry," began Twilight. "This matter is between only all of us and we can't let our children know about this!"

"Too true," agreed Discord.

"If we tell them all about that, I hate to think what would happen. That would be unimaginable!" said Niku.

"Don't worry about everything," assured Flash. "Let's try not to talk about my daughter to the kids. And even if Melody is born," he paused, turning to Twilight. "We aren't going to tell her either."

"What about the evil Queen Myra?" asked Twilight, recalling the great nemesis. "If Melody is born she'll surely target us!"

"We are now safe for the time being," responded Flash. "If her invasion begins we can call for the backups at any time!"

Rarity walked up to Twilight. "Rest assured, Twilight. At least, as friends together, even with our future children, Myra is no longer our enemy."

"She's right, Sugarcube," continued Applejack.

"Twilight, you're the Princess of Friendship!" added Niku. "You can lead Applejack and your friends in facing them and we'll be giving support. That way she can't stand this powerful magic!"

"Especially that powerful magic when you tried to defeat Lord Tirek," elaborated Discord.

"We're always with you, Twilight," said Fluttershy.

Twilight looked at her friends. "Thank you… thank you so much, everypony!"

Meanwhile at school, Orion Galaxy was telling his friends about the big news.

"Wow…" praised Honey Drops. "Congrats to you!"

"Good for you," said Fiji. "Hope it doesn't give you trouble."

"I'm not thinking into that matter, Fiji," replied Orion. "I was praying if it could be a boy or a girl!"

"That was sweet!" said Honey.

Time was flying by, and Twilight's pregnancy progressed fair and well, with her tummy swelling due to her growing foal despite a few more morning sicknesses at the start. Occasionally she had mood swings, but she gradually learned how to get through them quick.

And it wasn't only Twilight who was progressing. Pinkie Pie had begun to expect another foal, and so did Rarity, Rainbow Dash and then Fluttershy. To them, it was a dream come true, but their worst fears were imagining their condition on childbirth, especially Rarity, who was feeling nervous about giving birth for the first time.

But they had more reason to celebrate when both Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie hosted a baby shower for Twilight, and she received lots of presents. Rarity gave her the finest baby clothes made, Applejack presented her good drinks.

It was not until the tenth month of Twilight's pregnancy. Everything went well to prepare for the birth.

Orion was very eager to see his newborn sibling that he talked endlessly about his mother's condition to his friends every day. Fiji and Honey would be pleased to listen.

One day, Orion was talking about his mom's condition again when some colts went up to the group.

"Talking about your mom, again, huh?" The red one asked.

"Yeah, uh… what's wrong?"

"Think it's good to have a brother or sister?" The orange one continued. "They're nothing but bluffs!"

"What do you mean?" asked Fiji.

"Simple. Parents love children, but when a new kid comes, they won't love him anymore!" The gray one replied.

"Yeah, that's what happened to me!" said the orange one.

"Is that so?" asked Orion.

"Hey, you can't say that to our friend!" argued Honey. "A parent's love to their children is the same, and there's no way they focus on only one."

"Oh, are you sure, bat-winged girl?" replied the red one. "Trust us, his parents won't love him anymore when he's got his brother or sister."

"Don't you dare call Honey like that just because she's a half-pony!" insisted Orion, defending Honey.

"Oh, yeah?" asked the gray one, not scared. "Then mark my words! You'll soon come to know it." And they trotted away, laughing.

"It's okay Orion," said Fiji to him. "They just got nothing to do."

Now Orion was feeling bad. "What if… mom and dad don't love me anymore?"

"Orion! What happened to you?" asked a shocked Honey. "Have you fallen into their trap?"

"Sorry girls, I have to go home first," and he galloped away.

"Has he really believed their words?" asked Honey to Fiji.

"Nah, don't bother about him!" answered Fiji. "He'll realize that we're right later after all!"

At the castle, Orion was still moody. He couldn't eat his favorite meal well and he didn't even bother responding to his parents or even Spike.

"Is there anything wrong about him?" asked Flash.

"I don't know," said Spike. "He's already like that when he came home and he didn't even spoke a few words to me."

"Don't worry," said Twilight. "I can go and find him."

Later, Twilight went into Orion's room and she found him lying on his bed, looking glum.

"Orion," called Twilight gently. "Anything wrong happened to you today?"

Orion got up. "Mom," he asked. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then if my brother or sister is born," he continued. "Will you still love me?"

"Of course I will! I don't care how many children I have, my love to you all will be the same!"

Orion paused for a moment, then he wept into his mother's tummy.

"I… I thought you won't love me anymore!" he sobbed. "Some big brothers told me about that!"

"Why shouldn't I stop loving you?" comforted Twilight. "You're my dearest son, and also my new child. I would love you both."

Amidst his tears, he suddenly felt a kick from his mother's tummy. "Mom," said Orion suddenly. "The baby… moved!"

"Oh, it loves you!" said Twilight. "So you've got to love it back."

Instantly he felt an aura of warmth all around him.

"Mom," continued Orion. "Will it be a colt or a filly? And how would you name it?"

"Oh, we'll just wait. I don't know how to name my next son, but if I were to name my daughter, I would call her Melody Aurora!"

"Wow…" cried Orion as he laid on the tummy to feel the baby moving and kicking. Soon he was fast asleep.

As Twilight left the room, she patted at her tummy, saying. "Melody, you're going to have a great big brother!"


	4. Chapter 3

It was one morning at the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle.

Twilight woke up, feeling uneasy. She was to be due in two weeks' time.

Flash Sentry woke up to see her moody.

"Morning," greeted Flash. "What's wrong with you?"

"I have the strangest feeling," said Twilight. "I felt that something bad is going to happen…"

"Really?" asked Flash, now shocked.

"Anyway," continued Twilight. "We have to wake up our son, then I got some jobs to do."

Later at school, Orion was feeling tired and he couldn't pay attention during the lessons.

"What happened to you, Orion?" asked the teacher after the lessons were over. "Did you sleep late last night?"

"Uh, I'm okay, miss," said Orion, rather sleepy. "I have to go home now…"

"*sigh* Okay then, just get enough rest."

Outside the schoolhouse, Fiji and Honey were waiting for him.

"Orion!" cried Honey. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… fine," yawned Orion. "Looks like I'd better nap now…" And he trotted slowly past them.

"Hey Honey, was Orion always like this lately?" asked Fiji as they followed him behind.

"No. He always sleeps on time. He was alright yesterday!" replied Honey.

"Then there's no way he can be that tired!"

Suddenly, Honey gasped. "Fiji, look!"

Both fillies could not believe their eyes.

Instead of taking the usual route back to the castle, Orion was heading towards the Everfree Forest. What's more, his horn was glowing, but not his usual blue aura and it was red.

"I… I think something's wrong with him," said a very scared Honey. "I think he's… under control!"

"We'd better tell his parents!" declared Fiji, and they ran off to find Flash and Twilight.

"What? Orion is heading towards the Everfree Forest?" asked Twilight after hearing the story.

"We'd better get him back!" continued Flash. "In the meantime alert our friends!"

"Yes, sir!" and the fillies ran off.

"You think you still can catch him when you're almost due?" asked Flash.

"Don't worry. I'm fine after all," said Twilight. "Let's hurry!"

Ten minutes later they were in the Everfree Forest, searching for him. No sooner they found him walking deeper into the forest.

"Man," said Flash. "He's being possessed, just like what the girls said!"

"I know just what to do," said Twilight and she sneaked quietly behind Orion. Then she grabbed hold of him and struck his horn. Instantly Orion was back to his senses.

"Ugh… where am I? Mom?" asked Orion, recovered.

"Phew! Thank goodness you're alright!" said Twilight, hugging him. "This place is creepy. Now we need to get out of here!"

Orion shivered when he heard the word "creepy".

"I'm… scared…" shivered Orion.

"Don't worry," said Flash, "We're here to go home with you."

But the happiness didn't last long.

An evil laughter suddenly boomed out of nowhere, and within the dense trees, a dark gray unicorn mare stepped out of the darkness.

"Oh, I was this close to getting my target," she said as she stopped laughing.

"Who are you?" growled Flash.

"Ho, Clyra's the name," introduced the unicorn. "I happen to find a foal with such great magic, and I was looking forward into inviting it, but it seems that you have interrupted my plans."

"Are you hired by someone, who is a queen, by the name of Myra?"

Clyra paused for a moment. "Oh, my, what a good guess."

"We're not going to let you and your queen harm our son!" growled Twilight. "And don't you dare take away my soon-to-be-born daughter!"

"Queen Myra isn't intending on harming Melody now," said Clyra. "She'll deal with her when she's old enough." And with that she fired a magical blast to the family. Twilight, despite her pregnancy, was able to cast a protection barrier in time.

"Mom," cried Orion in tears. "I'm really scared…"

"Don't cry," comforted Twilight. "We'll protect you."

Then Twilight released the barrier, allowing Flash Sentry to make a dash to knock Clyra over.

"Twilight," Flash walked up to Twilight. "Take Orion back home as fast as you can. I'll deal with her."

"What about you?" asked Twilight with watery eyes, learning that she was about to be apart with her beloved husband.

"I'll take care of her. After all," said Flash. "It's a royal guard's duty to sacrifice for their clients."

"Flash…"

"I love you, Twilight," he said before kissing her. "Now go, and don't look back!"

He then turned to Orion, who was now looking sad.

"Orion, take care of your mother," he said to him. "And your sister, and family and friends!"

"Dad…!" Then Twilight levitated him onto her back.

"Let's go, Orion!" And she galloped away.

Just as Twilight left, Clyra got up and Flash charged towards her.

The battle raged on for fifteen minutes. This went on until they were forced towards a lava pit. By that time both have been battered.

Flash was taken down again by Clyra's blast. Just as Clyra laughed when she thought she had defeated him, Flash, using his remaining strength, pushed her and fell with her down to the burning lava…

And he was never seen again.

Meanwhile, Twilight was galloping swiftly and just as she was about to reach the edge of the forest, she suddenly slowed down, and groaned in pain. She knew it. It was time for Melody to be born.

"Ugh, that quick…?" She thought to herself.

"Mom! What happened to you?" Orion got down from her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… fine…" groaned Twilight. "Looks like it's time for your sister to be born…" She finished as she felt her waters break.

Orion was now panicked. "What!? Please, somepony help me!"

Luckily, who should be coming to help, were Rainbow Dash, Spike and Soarin.

"Twilight!" cried Rainbow. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… alright…" she said, scrunching in pain. "It's about time… for Melody… to be born…"

"What!?" exclaimed Spike.

"Don't worry!" said Rainbow. "I'll take you to the hospital!"

"But… you're pregnant, too…"

"Don't worry about her," assured Soarin. "After all she's used to flying during pregnancy."

"Then get me there quick." She turned to Spike. "Spike, take care of Orion while I'm in the hospital…"

"Got it!" said Spike without hesitation. "What about Flash?"

"Don't mind about him," dismissed Twilight. "He finished his job…"

As Soarin and Rainbow carried Twilight away, Spike turned to Orion, now reduced to tears.

"Mr Spike," asked Orion. "Will mom and dad… be alright?"

"Your mom's gotta be okay, but your dad…" he looked into the enchanted forest. "I don't think he'll make it."

"What?"

"C'mon, let's go home, it's getting dark." And Spike led the young Alicorn colt back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 4

Twilight was rushed to the hospital in time, and just half an hour she arrived, she finally heard the cries of a newborn infant.

"Congratulations!" beamed the nurse. "It's an Alicorn filly."

Twilight was feeling too giddy and too exhausted to see her newborn. "Oh, alright…" Then she went unconscious.

In the midst of her unconsciousness, Twilight found herself in an ethereal space, much like when Princess Celestia ascended her into an Alicorn.

"I wonder why I'm here," thought Twilight. "Does the princess want to see me?"

"Twilight!" suddenly she heard a familiar voice. She turned around to see Flash Sentry right before her.

"So," concluded Twilight moodily. "I guess you didn't make it…"

"I guess that was pretty hard," said the latter. "But honestly she too was at the verge of death."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear it…" sighed Twilight as she went into his arms, sniffling with tears.

Flash let Twilight cry as hard as she wanted.

"Oh, hey," resumed Flash. "I should say congrats for having Melody born!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Twilight when she stopped crying. "I think it's time for me to teach her and Orion about the magic of friendship…"

"Don't forget," said Flash. "The responsibility of the family is onto you. It's also about time to decide the future of our children."

"I get it…"

"One more thing," added Flash, and he took out a necklace-like item, shaped like his cutie mark. "Melody should wear this. It's a protective charm for her. Whenever she goes, my spirit would be around to protect her, and she might make use of it, too."

"Really?"

"Right. Now, it's time for me to be ascended," Flash began to drift away from her. "The future of your children, and Equestria, are on your hooves…"

"Flash…!" Twilight called, but at the same moment, her vision ended.

She slowly opened her eyes, and the first one to see was Applejack.

"Twilight! Are y'alright?" asked Applejack.

"Applejack?" asked Twilight, before looking around to see all of her friends in the ward. "Everypony?"

"Mom!" cried Orion Galaxy as he hopped onto her, hugging her.

"We were so worried about you," said Fluttershy.

"Twilight, about Flash…" began Cheese Sandwich.

"Don't worry about him anymore," sighed Twilight. "He just went home…"

"Home?" wondered Niku.

Then out of the blue, Orion suddenly burst into tears.

"Dad, DAAAAD!" he cried uncontrollably. The others could do nothing but sympathize the colt that lost his father.

"Life's like that," consoled Fluttershy. "We have to go through like that."

"Oh, Twilight, looks like you forgot to look at her," called Rarity.

"Who?" she turned around to see her baby daughter sleeping beside her. She was a pink Alicorn, and her mane and tail were purple with light blue streaks. She looked exactly like her future counterpart a few years ago.

"Oh, my goodness, she's cute," said Twilight. "Orion, stop crying and look at your sister."

Orion stopped crying before peering towards newborn Melody. "Hi little sis," he began. "I am your big brother."

"Gee, she's so adorable!" said Spike.

Then there was a knock at the door. Coming in was Princess Celestia, followed by Princess Luna, then Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, and finally Twilight's parents.

"Princess…"

"I knew what happened," began Celestia. "Spike sent me a letter last night telling me everything."

"My condolences, Twilight Sparkle," said Princess Luna.

"Glad that you're fine, Twily," said Shining Armor with relief.

"Wow, she's just so adorable," said Princess Cadance, cradling Melody. "I hope my children can be good cousins to her."

"How are your kids doing?" asked Twilight.

"They're doing fine. Last night Paladin and Mistral were really sad to know about your condition."

"Rest well, my daughter," advised Twilight Velvet. "You've lost all of your strength from your labor."

"Thanks mom," replied Twilight. Suddenly, she remembered her dream. "I think I dreamt Flash last night."

Everypony could not believe their ears.

"Wh… what did he tell you?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Basically," explained Twilight. "He told me that the future of Equestria is now onto me. He even gave me a charm for Melody." She searched around her bed and when she felt something and took it out, everyone in the room gasped. The charm looked exactly like what Twilight dreamt.

"L… looks like this dream just got real," said Discord.

"Then we'd better follow what he says," suggested Shining Armor. "That way Melody can be protected."

"Princess," resumed Twilight. "I was trying to cope with all this grief. What can I do?"

Princess Celestia thought for a moment. "I have decided," she said. "You and Spike will nurse her and Orion. When she turns five, they will come and stay with me, and be my personal students. I am going to help you teach them about the magic of friendship, and the leaderships of royalty. By the time Melody is ten, then I'll let her settle with you back in Ponyville."

"What about me, Princess?" asked the young prince.

"It's up to you. You can stay with your sister back in Ponyville or with me if you want." She replied, stroking his mane.

"But will they miss us friends from Ponyville?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Don't worry. For about once in a month I can arrange for them to stay at Ponyville for a weekend a month. That way they'll never miss you all."

Rarity suddenly went up to Twilight.

"Twilight," began Rarity, holding her hooves. "I always thought about the nightmares for childbirth, but hearing you giving birth to Melody has given me new courage. I will give birth to a healthy baby, and my husband will be happy when he sees it!"

"Rarity's right," declared Princess Celestia. "In fact our Princess of Friendship has proven us that times of happiness will arrive in the midst of crisis."

"Twilight," added Fluttershy. "I've been trying to tell you, but now I'm proud to say that I'm having twins!"

"Sounds awesome. I want to give birth to my kid as soon as I can!" boasted Rainbow Dash.

"Ooh, me too!" pipped Pinkie Pie.

"Our kids will grow up and be friends with your daughter, Sugarcube," finished Applejack.

Twilight felt touched. "Why… thank you… thank you everypony!" At that moment, Melody woke up and started crying.

"Princess Melody Aurora," said Twilight. "From now on, you will be learning everything about friendship, from your mother, your friends to the Princess of Equestria!"


	6. Chapter 5

Ten years later…

Twilight was waiting at the Ponyville train station. It was her big day today, as her daughter Melody Aurora will begin to settle permanently in Ponyville to learn more about the knowledge of friendship.

"Man, I'm so excited, Spike," she said.

"Whoa, really?" asked Spike, now a tween dragon. He had seemed to grow more mature.

"I finally get to be with my daughter forever," said Twilight. "After all those monthly visits with Orion. Everything happened seems like yesterday…" She said, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Speak of the devil, there they are!"

The train from Canterlot soon stopped at Ponyville, and among the passengers who alighted the train, she was able to recognize Melody and Orion from the crowd, running towards her. Escorting them was Princess Celestia. Orion was now a fifteen-year-old teenage colt, and he sported a lightning striking through a shield as his cutie mark.

"Mom!" cried the siblings as they ran towards their mother.

"I'm so glad to have you with me, Melody," said Twilight as she hugged her, then Orion.

"I'm so glad that Melody was able to be with you," told Orion. "I decided to stay with Princess Celestia."

"He desires to be a royal guard," explained Princess Celestia. "I told them stories about their father and Orion seems to be inspired by him."

"I just can't bear to remember that," said Orion with tears as he recounted that fateful event. "I don't want to lose my dear friends. But this doesn't mean I'm stopping to learn about friendship from Princess. And I will still visit you all monthly."

"Just go ahead and take up that job," encouraged Twilight. "After all it's all better being an Alicorn guard."

"Orion will stay with you for a few days," said Princess Celestia. "Then he needs to resume his training as a royal guard."

"Got it," said Twilight. "Let's go home, kids. Pinkie Pie's throwing a party!"

"What? A party?" asked Melody.

"A party to celebrate your stay with me!" answered Twilight. "After all I'm going to be your mentor in everything about friendship."

"Really?" gasped Melody excitedly.

"You sure are excited, aren't you, kid?" asked Spike.

"Oh, Spike," said Melody. "You seem not to change, don't you?"

"For a dragon to be raised in a pony community," added Orion. "You never seemed to be affected."

"Yeah, but I remember that time when…" said an embarrassed Spike, recalling his past events of greed that made him grow fast.

"Good luck staying with your mother, Princess Melody," bade Princess Celestia. "And don't forget about your training, Prince Orion!"

"Thanks, Princess!"

"I will, Princess!"

Soon they were on their way to the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle. Along the way, the townsponies greeted and welcomed the children. No long after they arrived at the castle, with Twilight's friends waiting for them.

"Melody!" called Fluttershy. "It's good to have you staying with us."

"We'd love to have you here with us!" said Peanut Butter, who was Pinkie's eldest son.

"Mom and dad specially threw this party!" added Peanut's sister Pepper Flake.

"I guarantee that this party's gonna be super-duper great for you two!" pipped Pinkie's youngest son, Pizza Frenzy.

"Wow…"

"Good to have you here again, fella," said Fiji to Orion, who was a teenage mare as well.

"I'm so proud that your sister has got a chance to communicate with us," added Honey Drops, who was also in her teenage year.

"Man, what I could say, my sister's really the star of attraction now," he said, glancing at his junior friends surrounding Melody.

"Drop by at my mom's place anytime Melody," said Fiji's brother Raisin Brandy. "She's got some nice pie waiting for you!"

"Oh really? Applejack's pies are always delicious!"

"My mom can even make you the finest dress fit for a princess!" said Platinum Royale, Rarity's eldest daughter.

"And don't mind if I can try to do you a good manestyle!" added Platinum Royale's sister Prudence Aura. She was different from Platinum, as she preferred to hairstyling rather than fashion.

"Heh-heh, you sure take up Rarity's job, huh?"

Then two Pegasus foals, one with a pair of lion paws, a lion tail and deer horns and the other one with goat hooves and goat horns approached them. They were Chaos Control and Beryl, the twin children of Discord and Fluttershy.

"Whoa, it's glad to see you staying with us now, Melody," said Chaos.

"Chaos!" cried Melody. "As my best friend you never seem to fail to entertain me, huh?"

"Of course we don't," chuckled Beryl.

Then, two shadows flashed by the foals. One of them landed with them.

"Whoa hey, what did I miss?" said a rainbow-maned green Pegasus with a fashionable hat. She was Greenie Hats, the daughter of Soarin and Rainbow Dash, and she had larger ears than them.

"You missed nothing," said Platinum. "And where did you get that hat?"

"Big sister says that she wants a different hat because she knows that Melody is staying with us," explained Thunder Clash, the younger brother of Greenie.

"Whoa, I can't believe that a seven-year-old like you can fly already," said Melody. "I still have a lot of flying moves to learn."

"Because mom and dad were cool fliers."

"Don't worry, mom's a cool teacher," assured Greenie. "And I know that you have to master you magic as well."

"I know. Princess Celestia has been teaching me that."

Twilight and her friends watched her daughter socializing from afar.

"Oh dear," gasped Rarity. "I could say that Melody's the star of attraction right now!"

"Not just because she's a princess," said Soarin. "To her today's a great day for her."

"Really nice to see her staying with our kids," agreed Niku.

"Totally agree, Whitesocks," said Applejack, cuddling her one-year old daughter Malinae. One thing unique about her was despite both her parents being earth ponies, she was born a unicorn. This was due to Niku's family's side.

"What I can really say right now," declared Twilight. "Melody's beginning to learn everything about friendship from us, and our friends!"


	7. Chapter 6

A few weeks have passed since Melody has settled with her mother in Ponyville. In fact she was quickly suited to the peaceful atmosphere around the town, and also attending school in Ponyville. At school she proved to be the brightest student, with her homework done excellently and paying full attention in lessons. Greenie Hats and Pizza Frenzy were the worst attention payers. Platinum Royale was half attentive as she kept glancing at her hooves.

One evening, the friends gathered at the park. It was their usual routine after school.

"Wow, you're great, Melody!" complimented Beryl. "You seem to be the brightest student in our class!"

"Heh-heh, thank you," said Melody. "If I wouldn't have studied hard then today's test won't be as easy as I thought!"

"Man, how wish I'd be like you!" said Greenie Hats. "Ms Margo always punishes me!"

"That's because she's a princess!" explained Pepper Flake. "And not to mention she had her teeny-weeny education back at Canterlot!"

"Absolutely right, Pepper," agreed Melody. "Maybe I should be your role model."

"Cool…" envied Pizza Frenzy. "If only I was a prince, too…"

"In your dreams!" exclaimed Thunder Clash playfully.

"Melody," said Chaos Control. "Actually I have something concerned about you."

"What is it, Chaos?"

"Among all of us who are the same age here," revealed Chaos. "You're the only one not to have a cutie mark yet."

"Huh?" She asked, turning to look at her flank, then looked at her friends. "Oh dear…"

"Maybe you should look out for those seniors," said Raisin Brandy. "I've heard from my aunt Apple Bloom that they like to pick on those who hadn't got cutie marks…"

"But, I'm pretty worried now…" sighed Melody. "What's a princess supposed to be without her cutie mark?"

"Don't worry," consoled Beryl. "Having a cutie mark or not, we're still your friends!"

"Yeah, our best role model!" cheered Greenie.

"My, thanks everypony!" said a cheered up Melody. But by the time it was dinner, she grew gloomy again.

"Man, what's the matter?" asked Spike.

"Nothing, just hoping I can get my cutie mark…" sighed the latter.

"Don't worry," calmed Twilight. "You'll soon get your cutie mark. Trust me, it takes everypony to get their cutie marks. You can ask the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They're a great model for you."

"Really?"

"Remember Melody," continued Twilight. "Getting your cutie mark is something valuable to anypony. It could come at any time as long as you found your talent."

That cheered Melody again. "Thanks, Mom." She said and hugged her.

The next day, when school dismissed, Melody went to find the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The trio, of course, was willing to share out their stories on getting their cutie marks.

"… and that's how it is!" finished Scootaloo.

"Wow…" gasped Melody every time each one of them related their stories.

"Tell you what, Melody," said Apple Bloom. "It's always that feeling when you get your cutie mark. I used to be very impatient to the point that I had cutie pox!"

"Trust us, we used to get bullied by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon due to this," added Sweetie Belle. "Now they finally knew what true determination is."

"You will definitely find your true talent," said Scootaloo. "This marks for a hard work paid off!"

"Thank you all!" said Melody cheerfully. "If you excuse me, I need to meet with Chaos and Beryl now."

"Take care and good luck!" bade Apple Bloom.

Soon Melody was at Fluttershy's cottage, discussing her homework with the twins. Fluttershy and Discord were away to Canterlot to do some shopping.

"Looks like you went to talk with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, huh?" asked Chaos.

"Yeah, They're really good figures to us!"

"Mom told us and Honey that they were desperate about their cutie marks that they even caused trouble all around Ponyville!" explained Beryl.

"Man, how cheeky they are!" giggled Melody.

"Really naughty, aren't they?" said Honey, arriving with tea and cookies. "At least they have matured over the years."

"Totally agree, sis," agreed Chaos.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" asked Honey as she went to open the door, only to find a mare clad in a cloak. "Why, hello! What brings you here?"

"Oh, hello," said the mare. "I'm here house by house to check out every foal in every house to see if they're fine."

"Oh, really?" laughed Honey. "They're always fine and always laughing." She called to the kids. "Can you all let auntie see how you all feel?"

"Coming!" the three foals called, coming to the door.

The mare scrutinized the three.

"Hmm," she said at last. "You three really are fine."

"Oh, yeah," said Melody suddenly. "I remember I left something at home. I'll be back in a moment."

Just as Melody walked a few steps out of the house, the unthinkable happened.

Without warning, the mare took out a sack and wrapped it around Melody, leaving the siblings shocked.

"Hey, what's going on?" screamed Melody. "Help, help me!" But the mare ignored her cries and galloped away towards the Everfree Forest, carrying the sack with her.

"That's horrible," declared Honey. "Melody's kidnapped!"

"I'll go get her!" cried Chaos, chasing after her.

"Chaos, don't follow her!" shouted Honey. "You don't know what you're doing!" But he had already gone a far way ahead.

"This is bad," said Beryl, now concerned and scared. "What are we gonna do?"

"We need to find Princess Twilight," decided Honey. "And tell her to save Melody!"

"Wh-what about Mom and Dad?"

"As soon as they reach home, we'll try to alert them. Let's go!"


	8. Chapter 7

The mare kept running deeper and deeper into the forest, with Melody struggling to free herself from the sack. By now she was already terrified.

"Where is she taking me?" she thought to herself. "I'm getting scared already. Why is nopony coming to save me?"

The mare eventually came to stop at a tree, and then she tied Melody onto it. Once done, she unmasked herself to be no other than the evil Queen Myra.

"Well, well," chuckled Myra. "I didn't expect to come across you by chance!"

"Who are you? Why are you taking me away from my friends!? And what are you going to do with me!?" growled Melody.

"Call me Queen Myra, my dear," she introduced. "I noticed something very special about you… Princess Melody…"

Melody just stared at her, horrified.

"You see, princess," continued the Queen. "I noticed that you have special powers. I should say that I never came across such amazing foal! It would be greatly appreciated if you can come with me, and help me out back at my place. Wouldn't that be nice, princess?" She stroked Melody's chin, but she shook it off.

"Go away!" barked Melody. "I want my mom! And my friends!"

"Oh really? Well I don't think they can find us in this place…"

Unbeknown to them, Chaos was already watching them behind a bush.

"Gosh, she's trying to harm Melody!" he thought to himself. "I'd better think of a way. Think, think, think…"

As Myra continued to play with her victim, Chaos stepped out, purposely making sounds from the bush.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Queen Myra was surprised when she saw Chaos appearing behind her. "Oh, another little doll?"

"I am Chaos Control and don't you ever underestimate the son of the Master of Chaos!" he growled to her. "And don't you dare hurt Melody!"

"Oh, the son of the Master of Chaos? Is that so, lion-pony?"

"Chaos! What are you trying to do here?" cried Melody when she saw him. "You don't know how to handle this. Get out of here!"

"No fear," said Chaos bravely. He turned to Myra. "I'm to defeat you with the power of Chaos!"

"Really? Try this!" laughed Queen Myra as she fired a magic blast towards him. Unfortunately, Chaos, who had never been trained in intermediate chaotic skills, took the blow.

"Chaos!" cried Melody.

"Don't worry, I'm all right!" He stood up and continued to charge towards her.

Queen Myra had never seen a foal that can stand up against her. "Well then, let's see how you do it!" she thought to herself.

For several minutes, Chaos used his basic chaotic skills to fight with her. Each time he was taken down, he still got up and dashed to her. However the evil Queen proved to be too powerful to him.

A terrified Melody could only watch the heated row.

This went on and on until Chaos was heavily bruised, and Queen Myra was half-fed up with him.

"Mwuh huh huh, for a colt, he sure is another powerful fellow!" chucked Queen Myra.

Melody could see he was already tired and worn out, but he was still relentless.

"Chaos, please," pleaded Melody with tears. "I know you're trying to save me, but you can't push yourself too hard…"

"I don't care…" panted Chaos. "I'm… going… to… protect you… whatever IT TAKES!"

He charged to Queen Myra for another time, and as usual, she struck him down with her magic. This time, he was knocked out cold.

"Chaos, NO!"

Queen Myra turned to her hostage. "Well, how does it feel to see your friend suffer?"

"Ugh…" Melody began to rage. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

As she spoke, she suddenly felt a huge surge of magic exploding inside her. What's more, the charm she was wearing began to glow as well.

"What's this?" Queen Myra was taken aback by Melody's sudden rage. The surge was so great that Melody finally broke free. She now stood staring at her, with a massive aura of energy surrounding her.

"Now," roared Melody. "I'LL FINISH YOU!"

She began her assault on Queen Myra, who was too shocked to prepare anything to defend herself. She fired countless magic beams towards her, making her unable to block them in time. In five minutes, she began to feel overwhelmed.

"*pant* Impossible! She's stronger than I thought!" She quickly fled away before she took the next blow.

"Don't you ever… come… back…" As Melody finished, her powers have faded, and now it was her turn to collapse to the ground unconscious.

"Melody! Melody!" Twilight arrived with Fluttershy just about half a minute after Melody passed out.

"Goodness! What happened to them?" asked Fluttershy, anxious.

"I don't know…" said Twilight as she went over to check Melody's condition. "She's still alive. What about Chaos?"

"So is he," reported Fluttershy. Then she noticed something. "Twilight, look at Melody!"

Twilight looked at her daughter. Then she noticed her flank. At its place was no other than her cutie mark – it looked like Twilight's, but just that it was a triplicate of it.

"Melody," whispered Twilight. "You've been tired enough."

"So, what shall we do?" asked Fluttershy.

"Let's get them treated," declared Twilight. "They'll be alright in a while!"

"Uohh…" groaned Melody as she got up. "Where am I?"

"You're safe, in the hospital!" replied Twilight. With her are her friends as well. "You must have given yourself all, didn't you?"

"Well," explained Melody. "The first thing I knew, that mare killed Chaos. Then I feel some kind of power coming out of me, and I attacked her. After that I can't remember everything…" She finished with tears.

"Don't worry," cheered Fluttershy. "Chaos is all right, he's just got hurt too much already."

"Oh, thank goodness…"

"And by the way," continued Twilight. "Take a look at your flank."

"What?" Melody pulled the blanket away only to discover her cutie mark.

"My cutie mark…" But her excitement immediately turned to confusion. "But what does that mean to me?"

"Your special talent is just like me," explained Twilight. "You and I have the ability to specialize in magic, but with your cutie mark a trifold of mine, I believe you can do better than me. However you still need to learn some more about magic from me. Otherwise I don't think you can do well."

"Really?"

"Of course! You're my daughter, after all."

Melody went to her mother and hugged her, weeping softly.

"Where's Chaos now?"

"He's just next to you. Your friends are with him, too."

Melody jumped down from her bed and she rushed to his only to find her friends crowding him.

"Melody! Are you alright?" Asked Platinum when she saw her.

"I'm fine…"

"Melody," began Chaos. "I'm glad that you're OK…" Almost all of his body was bandaged all over.

"Chaos!" cried Melody. "Don't you realize that what you did was foolish? You nearly killed yourself!" Again, she finished with tears. Then, she felt her hoof being held by Chaos's paw.

"Relax, Melody," calmed Chaos. "I won't die… for you…"

"You really are sure?"

"I am."

It was then Twilight and her friends came over.

"How are you feeling now, Chaos?" asked Twilight.

"I can say, I'm feeling better, just that some of my body still aches…"

"If that's the case, then Doctor says that you can go home in a week," said Fluttershy.

"Whew, I'm relieved!" said Beryl.

"Mom, I'm really sorry," apologized Chaos remorsefully. "I shouldn't have dashed like that just to save my friend…"

"It's okay," forgave Fluttershy. "Actually you might need a little more training from your father."

"But if it wasn't for you," resumed Twilight. "Melody couldn't have got her cutie mark."

"*gasp* Really?" exclaimed Pepper Flake. The others turned to Melody only to find out her cutie mark.

"Whoa, I only noticed it now!" said Raisin Brandy.

"Awesome cutie mark! Kinda like your mom's, eh?" asked Greenie Hats.

"Hey, Melody, when you're better shall we throw a cute-ceañera?" asked Peanut Butter.

"*gasp* I'd love to!"

"Another thing," Twilight suddenly continued. "Since I have noticed the bravery of Chaos in protecting Melody, I would like to appoint him as Melody's bodyguard."

Everypony gasped as they could not believe their ears.

"Serious?" asked Melody and Chaos in unision.

"You displayed the truest courage and sacrifice you made for your friend. These qualities are fit for a bodyguard," explained Twilight.

"If that's the case," said Melody, holding Chaos' bandaged paw. "Don't die for me."

"Of course I won't, Mel!" chuckled Chaos. "I'll be always around to protect you…"

These words gave Melody a feeling of assurance. However, deep in her heart, she was determined to learn more about magic from her mother, as depending only on her friend wasn't enough.


	9. Chapter 8

Five years have passed since Melody Aurora got her cutie mark. Now Melody, along with her friends have reached adolescence. Her junior friends have also grown along the years, apart from finding their special talents.

However, there was one thing which still puzzled Melody. Recalling the events of her kidnapping five years ago, she still couldn't understand about how she had her hidden powers. Only a certain somepony would know.

One morning, during breakfast at the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle.

"Hey, mom," began Melody.

"Yes, Melody?"

"Remember when I was kidnapped a few years back?"

"Yeah, and you got your cutie mark as well."

"But something's been troubling me," Melody pondered for a moment. "I know that there's a strange feeling of power coming out from me when I saw Chaos being knocked down. But how can I explain this?"

Twilight thought for a moment. Then she held Melody's charm.

"Look Melody," began Twilight. "On the day you were born, your father died, but I met him for the last time in my dream."

"A dream? Really?"

"Yeah, and he gave me this charm. He says that whenever you go, his spirit's around to protect you from danger, and he thinks that you might make use of it, too…"

Melody was still feeling unsure. Just knowing that the charm containing her father's spirit to guide her wasn't enough. She still needed answers.

"I see about that," said Melody. "But I'm still not sure. Anymore answers?"

"I'm afraid that's all I know so far," replied Twilight. "I don't even have time to go to the royal sisters' old castle in the Everfree Forest. I don't have time to visit there lately."

"Aww…" sighed Melody, disappointed.

"But I know someone who can help me answer," continued Twilight. "Not a somepony but some zebra!"

Melody instantly became familiar when her mother mentioned the word "zebra". "Zecora?"

"Yep, that's her. You see," reminded Twilight. "We used to think that Zecora was mysterious and we all might get cursed by her, but it was actually Apple Bloom who made us get closer to her."

"Wow…" Melody had personally met Zecora a few times in Ponyville, especially when Zecora went there to shop for some herbs. The fact that Zecora knew everything about sorcery and witchcraft gave her new hope.

"Then I'll go find Zecora!" decided Melody.

"And you'd better don't forget your personal bodyguard!" reminded Spike.

"Heh-heh, how can I forget my best friend, Spike?"

When lunch was over, Melody went over to look for Chaos and Beryl. Of course she wouldn't dare to enter the Everfree Forest to find Zecora if the twins didn't accompany her.

She was almost near Fluttershy's cottage when she heard some commotion.

"Funny," thought Melody to herself. "What the hay is going on?"

"Oh, Melody, glad that you're here!" greeted Beryl at the door.

"Err, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," explained Beryl. "Just that dad was training Chaos…"

"Did you say… _training_!?" exclaimed Melody before rushing to the back of the cottage.

Sure enough, she could see Discord sparring with Chaos. Each time Chaos attacked, Discord kept teleporting, and they occasionally used their chaotic powers.

"That was amazing!" gasped Melody as she watched their battle. "Does your dad ever train you, too?"

"Well, sometimes. Even so I don't think I'd do better than him."

The spar went on until Discord commanded it to a halt.

"Hmm," said Discord at last. "You have seemed to improve a little better than last week. Just keep up that pace and one day, you can be my heir!"

"Heh-heh, thanks, dad."

It was then he finally noticed his visitor.

"Why, hello, Melody," greeted Discord. "What brings you here, Princess?"

"Hi, Mr Discord. Actually err, we need to talk."

"Oh, is it, Melody?" asked Fluttershy who had just joined the group. "Why don't you tell us inside?"

So Melody told them her purpose on visiting them.

"So you want to learn more about your kidnapping incident?" asked Honey Drops.

"Yeah. I just can't explain what happened to me when I saw how Chaos was knocked down. Mom couldn't even explain about me either, but she knew everything about my charm. All I know about it is that it's Dad's legacy," she said, holding the charm.

"Interesting…" said Beryl.

"If that's the case," said Chaos. "Then I might as well come with you."

"What? You want to go with Melody?" asked Discord, aghast. "Listen, my boy, I think you know those things that happened in the forest…"

"But dad, you've said that I've improved!" argued Chaos. "And there's no way I'll be hurt like last time."

"Oh, you said so?" retorted Discord.

"Now then, be nice to your son," calmed Fluttershy. "I believe that he won't be wrong this time…"

"Are you sure?" asked Discord.

"He's been appointed as Melody's bodyguard," continued Fluttershy. "Don't just try to be overprotective just because he's our only son…"

Discord shot Chaos a disapproving look.

"Trust me, Dad," insisted Chaos. "I know you love me, but you did say that I've improved just now! Also, if Princess Twilight says that I'm Melody's bodyguard, then I'm ready at any time to give my all for her!"

"Y-you…" Discord was at a loss for words. "Fine," he said at last. "You may go with her, but then moment I know either one of you unconscious, I'll turn everything around you into chaos!"

Chaos shuddered upon the threat spoken by his father.

"What's wrong? You don't want to accompany her, don't you?"

"I… I do…"

"*sigh* You're always like that, Father," said Beryl. "Come on, you two. Let's go."

"Take care," said Honey.

"We will!" said Melody.

A minute after leaving the house.

"I'm sorry for that row just now," apologized Chaos. "I don't know why I'm like this sometimes when I'm with Dad. It feels like there's an invisible wall between us. We just don't seem to get along with each other."

"Don't worry," consoled Melody. "You two can actually get together if you find some time to learn between yourselves!" Even though born without her father, she knew the feelings of teenage rebellions, especially when father and son disagree with each other.

"Actually it's been like this since your kidnapping incident," said Beryl. "Father had a little distrust on him when he's going out. I guess he loved him too much…"

"I know that," interrupted Chaos. "I just hope that one day he really listens to me well."

"I'm sure he will," said Melody.

"Thanks, Melody," sighed Chaos. "If your dad was still alive maybe it would've been different… Uh… sorry, forget what I said!" he stammered as he feared that the moment he talked about her father she would be upset.

"It's okay, I don't mind," said Melody. "I was always inspired by the stories of my dad, even up to the day he first met Mom."

"Interesting love story, eh?" asked Beryl, and they both laughed.

However, there was a strange feeling in Melody's heart. The moment she watched Chaos training with Discord, she was awed by his combat skills, which have further improved since then. She somehow had a strange feeling of admiration for him.

"Gee, Chaos, you've been improving over the years," whispered Melody to herself.


	10. Chapter 9

At Zecora's hut, Melody told her all the questions surrounding her.

"Well," began Zecora at last. "You do have hidden powers, high as a tower!"

"What do you mean?" asked Melody.

"A huge power further than never, which may exceed your mother."

"So it means that I have such incredible hidden powers?"

"That's one point," continued Zecora. "Your charm of protection is merely your late father's resolution."

"I think it means that the charm is literally aiding in manifesting your special ability," said Chaos.

"If you can get your mother to help you train it, you may use it wisely with benefit."

"I get it now… So I still need to train with mom, huh?"

"But that's not all," the herbalist turned to Chaos. "There's also some specialty in you overall."

"Huh? I got my own powers, too?" asked Chaos with disbelief.

"If you too can handle it carefully like Melody, yours too can come good in handy."

Chaos was stunned and speechless for a moment.

"Wait… you've got hidden powers, too?" asked Beryl, who was shocked to learn that from her brother.

"I didn't know that," said Chaos, confused. "I never even saw Dad doing this before!"

"Looks like we have to find that out ourselves!" replied Melody. "Anyway, thanks, Madam Zecora. Looks like I was able to learn more about my powers."

"Good luck," bade Zecora. "And don't let your rivals have you stuck."

The trio left Zecora's hut. Melody was a bit pleased with what Zecora said, but Chaos was still confused and puzzled.

"I have hidden powers…" said Chaos to himself. "Nopony's ever told me about that!"

"I was surprised, too," agreed Melody. "I don't remember reading anything about hidden powers in cross-bred species! How on earth did Madam Zecora know about you?"

"I've got no idea!"

"Me neither," added Beryl. "How would a zebra with normal powers know about hidden stuff?"

"She's an amazing figure, after all," replied Melody. "Tell you what, everypony used to avoid her because they thought that she'll curse them. Until one day, Mom and her friends misunderstood her for cursing them when they actually touched poison joke. We should actually thank Apple Bloom for this, since she knew her better than us."

"Yeah, I remember Mom told me about that," recalled Chaos. "I can't imagine her voice turning deep because of this." He laughed mildly, face-pawing himself.

"Me, too," said Beryl.

But their conversation was abruptly interrupted.

"What's that sound?" asked Melody as she heard the movement of leaves.

"You two, look!" cried Beryl, looking into the bushes.

Yellow eyes were glaring at them everywhere. Then they walked out of them. They were no other than Queen Myra's minions, resembling changelings.

"Ch-changelings!?" exclaimed Chaos.

"They don't look like changelings," replied Melody. "As far as I have learnt and read about them, changelings don't look like that!"

"Then what are they?" asked Beryl, terrified.

"You want to know about us, huh?" A huge one, which they assumed was the leader spoke. "We serve under our faithful queen by the name of Myra, and she's hungry in conquering Equestria and the universe!"

"Did you say… _conquer_?" shivered Beryl.

"I heard that name before…" said Melody. "You must be her assistants!"

"You are correct, and now you happen to come across our trap," continued the leader. "It's time for you to enjoy our playtime…"

"He's going to capture us!" announced Chaos. "Brace yourselves, girls!"

Without thinking twice, the trio made their combat with the minions. For a long time, they tried everything to repel their foes. Melody used her magic, while Chaos and Beryl made use of their chaotic powers. However, the enemies were too much for them to handle.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Beryl as she stood with Melody.

"I don't know!" replied Melody. "At this rate we can't escape!"

Meanwhile, Chaos was dealing with a pack of minions when then, he heard his sister scream, followed by Melody.

"Beryl! Melody! What happened!?" He barged through the pack only to discover the two mares lying hapless. Apparently Beryl was struck by a minion onto a tree. Seeing her being knocked down, Melody lost her guard and she was sent flying towards Beryl.

As he looked at them, Chaos trembled as he remembered his father's threat ringing in his mind.

"Y-you…" began Chaos, turning to his enemies. "Just look what have you done to my sister and my friend! You think you are the top of the kingdom or what!?" As he said, something strange was happening to him. Lightning flashed around him and as he spoke, his voice became hoarse. "You feel that you are the superior thing that Celestia created you!? MARK MY WORDS! NOPONY SHALL TOUCH OR LEAVE A SCRATCH UPON MY SISTER!"

While he spoke, he was experiencing a few more changes around him. His eyes turned from a handsome blue into a glowing red, and he grew into a monstrous form almost twice his size. After that, he bellowed a loud roar, and then began his rampage on the minions.

The minions, who were unprepared as they were shocked, fell victim to a large swipe from his paw. He then leapt to another pack of minions, stomping the ground so hard that it sent a huge tremor that caused the minions to lose their balances.

Melody and Beryl were moaning in pain at first when they were attacked, but their agonies turned to horror as they watched Chaos transforming and then annihilating the enemies.

"D-do you think he'll recognize us?" trembled Beryl, hugging Melody.

"I… I don't know…" cried Melody as a minion hit a tree with a large force that the tree felled.

For the next ten minutes, his onslaught continued. Then he had the surviving minions with the leader cornered into a tree.

"W-w-well…" stammered the leader. "A-a-anymore?"

"GO AWAY AND NEVER, EVER TOUCH THEM AGAIN!"

The survivors got their tails high and ran away.

Chaos turned to Melody and Beryl, who were still shaking with fear from everything they have seen.

"Hey," began Chaos in his gruff voice. "Are you two okay?"

"C-chaos," stammered Melody with tears. "C-can you recognize us?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I?" he asked, walking to them. As he approached them, his body shrunk until he returned to his original size.

"Whoa," gasped Chaos, with his normal voice. "It feels like I'm like a killer running amok…"

"Chaos!" sobbed Melody as she ran over to him and hugged him. "I thought I'll lose you forever!"

"Oh really?" smiled Chaos. "But I, too was afraid when I felt myself transforming." He looked at the wreck around him. "This must be the hidden powers Madam Zecora must be talking about! I can't imagine how powerful I was just now…"

"Really?" gasped Beryl, from her fears to excitement.

"Chaos," began Melody when she finished hugging him. "I wanted to say something to you, but I'm not sure if I had the courage…"

"Go ahead. Tell me about it."

"From the moment I saw your training with your father," continued Melody. "I had this feeling of admiration that you were strong, and you were being able to protect me. Not to mention the way you wanted to sacrifice for me when I was kidnapped…"

Chaos was awed for a moment.

"Well… does that mean that… you love me?"

Melody was taken aback from what he asked. But she couldn't deny her feelings longer, so she nodded.

"I felt strange, too," confessed Chaos. "The moment your mother declared that I would be your personal bodyguard, I swore in my mind that I would always protect you until my very last drop of my blood. However, I was too shy to say it out… What do you say…?"

"Chaos," said Melody, holding his face. "I love you…"

"I love you, too…"

And both of them did their very first kiss under the evening sky. Never did they before confessed their love for each other.

Beryl watched the two new lovers sharing their new romantic moment. She could feel serenity between them.

"Well, is it too late now?" asked Chaos when they finished kissing.

"I think uh… almost," replied Beryl.

"Then let's go home."

On the way…

"You know," said Melody. "I would always have to ask this, since we've confessed together: When can we have our first dating?"

"Oh, yeah," said Chaos. "I got to explain to Dad about everything first. I know he might not be pleased, but let's give him a bit of surprise."

"Then what about our friends and everypony?" asked Beryl.

"We'll see how that goes," finished Melody, and all three laughed as the evening sun was lowered for Princess Luna to watch the night.


	11. Chapter 10

It was yet everypony's most exciting moment of the year again. The Grand Galloping Gala is just around the corner in a few months. As usual, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends were invited, and not to mention Melody Aurora and her friends. Of course, everyone agreed that this year's Gala will be exciting.

It was one afternoon, when a crowd of ponies surrounded Melody.

"So Melody," said a stallion. "How do you think you're prepared for the Grand Galloping Gala?"

"Uh, I can say, fine," she smiled nervously. "At first Princess Celestia has given me only one ticket, but I did consider about my friends, so I told her and then she sent me back some more tickets."

"Ooh! How many did she give you?"

"Alright, that's it, everypony," interrupted Chaos Control as he appeared from the crowd like a genie, then put his wings around Melody's midsection. "My marefriend needs some peace."

"Aww, Chaos!" a crowd of mares, which Chaos was escaping cried when they realized that Chaos was already dating. Needless to say, his handsome face and mane and his glittering blue eyes have attracted any mare passing by who wanted to ask him out for a date. However they wouldn't realize what would happen if he unleashed his hidden powers.

"Hey, Chaos," cried another stallion. "Since when did you start dating the princess?"

"That's a long story," explained the draconequus-pony. "Now if you excuse me, we need to find our friends. We've got something very important to talk to."

"Oh, is it?"

"Then enjoy the talk and gossip! Don't hurt the princess too much!"

"He's a nice gentlecolt!" chuckled Melody as they left to find their friends at Sweet Apple Acres. "He won't hurt me!"

The lovers went to the usual big barn in Sweet Apple Acres, where Melody and her friends would use to gather here and spend their time talking about their daily lives.

"So Melody," began Peanut Butter. "Where are the tickets?"

"At home," replied Melody. "I can take all of them to you tomorrow."

"Why not now?" asked Fiji.

"You see, Uncle Shiny and Aunt Cadance with Paladin Knight and Mistral Violet are coming to Ponyville tomorrow," explained Melody. "When they come I can present you the tickets altogether!"

"Marvelous!" beamed Platinum Royale. "I spent a whole fortnight with my mom in designing the dresses for everypony."

"Wow! Really?" exclaimed Pepper Flake.

"I can show them to you all tomorrow, because as Melody says, it'll be more exciting when her cousins are here!"

"That's cool!" said Beryl.

"Oh, and don't mind me styling your hair properly!" pipped in Prudence Aura.

"You sure, lil' Prudence?" asked Chaos.

"Hey, Prudence," asked Melody when she noticed her smile. "Since when did you wear braces? I only noticed it now and it looks so… gorgeous…"

"Oh, you mean my braces?" replied Prudence innocently. "A week or two ago, I guess."

"She was complaining and crying when Momma gave her an original set at first," explained Platinum. "Then we had to choose her the braces she wanted and bingo!"

"I see about that," concluded Raisin Brandy. "You're kinda petty, eh?"

"Aww man, come on, Big Brother Ray!"

"Oh, and I can color your hairs and tails if you like!" added Malinae, Fiji and Raisin Brandy's youngest sister who brought them back to their topic. The sweet unicorn filly of the Apple Family would love to color everything in sight.

"Ugh, I hate to say it, but I think you should fine some better paint specially designed for mane and tail," said Raisin. "Mayor's worried about your painting act!"

"Oh, really?" pouted Malinae.

"I seem to forget somepony, Melody," said Greenie Hats. "How about your brother?"

"Orion? Don't worry, rest assured," said Melody. "He sent a letter to me as well, saying that he's got his own invitation, too. Princess Celestia will give him a day off for him so that he can prepare!"

"That's a nice thing," agreed Honey Drops. "I wish I can be a guard, too…"

"But you'll have to wait for vacancies!" said Peanut. "I don't have any family members who are royal guards, but I always know that…"

"Seriously, do you?"

"I'd love to be a princess," envied Malinae. "Then I can be cool like you, Melody!"

"Then you can learn from me," replied Melody. "To become a princess like Mom did isn't really an easy feat, you know."

"Yeah, you're right," sighed Malinae. "I know this takes effort…"

"But you can get to enjoy the perks later on!" finished Pepper.

"I need to excuse myself first," said Melody. "I need to help Mom and Spike to do the final preparations for Uncle Shiny and Aunt Cadance. They're staying over with me, you know."

"Cool…" gasped Thunder Clash.

"Tell them that I can bring them my cakies!" exclaimed Pizza Frenzy. "I'm sure they'll love it!"

"Of course I will. See you all tomorrow!"

"Enjoy your night, Melody," bade Chaos.

That night, Twilight, Melody and Spike were placing their final touches to their extra room.

"Whew!" sighed Twilight with relief. "That looks neat now, isn't it?"

"Indeed!" agreed Melody. "I can't wait to see them tomorrow!"

"Excited, huh?" asked Twilight. "Don't forget to play host with your friends tomorrow! How are your friends today?"

"Fine," answered Melody. "Platinum and her mom have been designing our Gala dresses for two weeks already, and I can't wait to wear it!"

"You'll surely look beautiful in that," joked Spike, and they all laughed.

The next morning, Twilight, Melody and Spike were at the train station waiting for Shining Armor and his family to arrive. At 9 a.m., the train from the Crystal Empire arrived and the royal family stepped down from the train. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance alighted first, followed by their son Paladin Knight, and their daughter Mistral Violet. Paladin was like his father, but he had a light orange mane and tail and he bore a guard's helmet as his cutie mark. Mistral had a light cobalt body with a pink mane and tail, and she had a shimmering heart as her cutie mark.

"Twily!" called Shining Armor. "You must be waiting long, huh?"

"Glad that you took your time to wait for us, Melody," said Princess Cadance.

"Heh-heh, my pleasure," blushed Melody.

"I hope that you're doing well," said Paladin. "It's nice to come with you and your mother to the Grand Galloping Gala, not to mention the week-long stay with you."

"Sure is, isn't it?" asked Mistral, before she and Melody did Cadance's special hoof-shake.

"Ugh," moaned Spike with disgust. "How many times have I seen this already? Princess Cadance and Twilight is enough for me…"

"Seriously, do you, Spike?" asked Mistral, and she and Melody laughed.

"Alright, kids," announced Shining Armor. "First, we need to get all things settled at your aunt's castle. When you're done, Melody, take them to see your friends."

"Roger that, Uncle Shiny!"

When they have finally settled everything at the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle, Melody led her cousins to Carousel Boutique, where her friends are waiting.

"So," asked Paladin along the way. "I heard that one of your friends had done your dresses, huh?"

"With a little help from her mother," replied Melody. "And her sister wanted to fashion our hairs and tails."

"Oh, for a young filly, is she good?" asked Mistral.

"She's quite okay," continued Melody. "She just needs some amateur training. I hope she can be a great hairdresser."

"Let's hope she does!" chuckled Paladin.

When they reached the boutique, her friends were already there waiting for them. Upon seeing the siblings, everypony bowed.

"It's a great pleasure to have you and your sister here, Prince Paladin," greeted Platinum.

"No need to mention it," smiled Paladin.

"Have you got our tickets?" asked Pizza excitedly.

"Here they are!" answered Melody as she produced a pouch of the Gala tickets, and she gave one to each of them.

"Cool…" gasped Greenie. "You are a true friend. I didn't think you would have these much for the sake of us!"

"Coz we are meant to share and care!" said Pepper.

"Oh, so you guys are here already," Rarity appeared from the door. "Now then, why don't I show you all the hard work of Platinum and mine?"

"Alllright!" shrilled Peanut.

When they entered, they were all stunned. The boutique was filled with their most elegant dresses, gowns, suits and tuxedos they have ever seen.

"Wow…" cried Beryl.

"G… gorgeous…" gasped Pepper.

"I… I just don't know where to look first…" gulped Chaos.

"So this is my dress?" asked Melody when she came upon a sparkling light indigo dress. "It's so pretty…"

"Yes, it's yours," replied Platinum. Then she showed her ultramarine overalls. "This is for your brother, and I'm going to send it to Canterlot as a package tonight!"

"*gasp* Why thank you!"

"Cool! This dress is aerodynamic enough!" cried Greenie upon seeing her dress.

"I knew you would like to soar around like your parents," said Rarity. "Your mom used to say that her dress should be '20% cooler'!"

"Really!? I didn't know that," said Thunder.

"Now that's what I call country style!" beamed Fiji upon seeing her and her siblings' dresses.

"Wow, you really do have talent in fashion like your mother," complimented Mistral to Platinum.

"I'm still under training, actually," said Platinum. "I just hope that I can be a cool fashion designer like her! And my sister, too! She can be a good hairdresser."

"Yeah, I promise I won't spoil your mane!" said Prudence.

"Just a little bit of practice for you two and you can make up for a great celebrity one day!" finished Paladin.

"Yay!"

"Alright, everypony," announced Melody. "I think we're all satisfied with our dresses. Shall we go for tea?"

"Wow! I'd love to!" complied Honey.

"Then let's go over to Sugarcube Corner and paaartyyy!" exclaimed Pepper.


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning, Melody was awake, but still lying on her bed.

"Ahh," sighed Melody, looking out to the morning sky. "This morning is sooo great!" Then there was a knock at the bedroom door. "Who's that?"

"Melody," Spike came in, looking concerned. "You're needed at the door."

"Who could that be?" She arrived at the door only to find Platinum Royale and Prudence Aura, still in their pajamas and looking cross.

"Melody," began Platinum. "Come with us to the boutique."

"Why? What happened?"

"Just come with us and you'll know it!" said Prudence.

When they entered the boutique, Melody was shocked. In the boutique was nothing but a pile of messed up cloth and fabric. In fact all the Gala dresses have been ruined.

"Holy Equestria…" gasped Melody. "How did that happen? And who did it?" She gasped even deeper when she came upon her dress, now unrecognizable.

"That's why we need you," explained Platinum. "I saw the hall in this condition, then I reported it to Momma. The next thing Momma did, she was groaning and moaning!"

"*sigh* Poor Rarity," sympathized Melody. "She's always like that when her fashion fails. My mom told me that."

"We want you to help us find out who's the culprit!" added Prudence. "Somepony must have entered here in the middle of the night and sabotaged everything!"

"Okay, I'm ready to help," said Melody. "But first, I'm not the one doing it. I was spending my night with Uncle Shiny and his family until late last night."

"Of course we trust you!" said Platinum. "A princess like you won't ever do that!"

"And since you're the princess," went on Prudence. "You can be our supervisor."

Melody chuckled. "OK, are we ready?"

Just as they were about to reach the door, Rarity stood at the end of the staircase.

"I hope you two are ready to help me for that," she told the sisters.

"Understood, Momma!"

"I'm counting on you too, Melody," said Rarity, placing her hoof upon her shoulders. "We're not going to the Gala until the case is solved."

"Don't worry, Rarity. Everything's under my hooves!"

The first one they looked for was Fluttershy and her family.

"What? Our dresses have been sabotaged!?" asked Honey Drops with shock.

"That was bad," gasped Fluttershy.

"That's why we're here to know who did it," continued Platinum. "Did any one of you do that?"

"Don't ask me," denied Discord.

"Me neither," said Beryl.

"Chaos, what about you?" asked Platinum.

"HAY NO!" exploded Chaos. "How could I ever sneak out of my home in the middle of the night and mess up with your dresses!? For somepony's sake I won't ever do that for my marefriend!"

"Chaos, are you okay?" asked Melody, concerned. "You don't like being accused, or is it because you saw me with them?"

"I thought that you would come to lay the blame onto me with them," said Chaos. "But now… I'm really ashamed… for throwing my temper in front of you." He hung his head low.

"It's alright," forgave Melody. "I knew you're always not guilty."

Those words cheered Chaos.

"Alright, then, who's next?" asked Melody.

The next one they asked was Pinkie's family.

"What? They're RUINED!?" exclaimed Pepper Flake with shock.

"Is that really so?" asked Cheese Sandwich after hearing their purpose. "I spent all night long in discussing what our party plan is for the Gala. Why would we bother to spoil your dresses?"

"Yeah, he's got a point, you know," defended Pinkie Pie.

Then at Sweet Apple Acres…

"No way. My beautiful dress…" sobbed Malinae.

"Is that true, Sugarcubes?" asked Applejack. "But seriously, we were sorting out at the barn, y'know."

"She's right," agreed Nikula Alder. "You can ask Raisin Brandy if you're still not sure."

Then Melody had to fly to the Cloudominium to ask Rainbow Dash and her family.

"Serious? They're ruined?" asked Soarin, surprised.

"I don't really think Greenie and Thunder did that," added Rainbow Dash. "I only remember that they were sleeping very well last night."

Soon, all of Ponyville was asked about the incident. However, everypony claimed that they had never entered Carousel Boutique to sabotage the dresses.

"Ugh," sighed Platinum. "How are we supposed to know the real culprit?"

"I don't know," said Melody. "Maybe the culprit escaped to somewhere else after spoiling them!"

"Then what are we gonna do?" asked Prudence with despair. "Do we even need to travel all around Equestria to look for him?"

"Are you crazy!? We don't have to!"

"Hey! The three of you!" called Greenie Hats as she buzzed towards them. "We've got some commotion over there!"

"What happened?" asked Platinum

"We've got some new unicorn in town who claims that she's more powerful than any unicorn!"

"Serious!? Then we'd better check that out!" declared Melody.

When they reached the town square, a large crowd was there gathering at a trailer, including her friends as well who were at the front. The trio had to push through the crowd to get to their friends, but Greenie managed to land in front of them first.

Then, from behind the curtains, a light ultramarine unicorn mare, clad in a lavender magician's cape stepped out onto the stage, accompanied with fireworks.

"Hello, Ponyville! Now, watch, as the Great and Uber-rific Pixie Dust does the most mind-boggling magic you have ever seen!"

"Pixie Dust, huh?" asked Melody. "Let's see how she does."

Indeed, Pixie did a number of magic tricks, which went so complex that the crowd couldn't understand how she did it.

"Not too shabby," said Chaos. "Just a little flashy though."

After her tricks, Pixie started her loud speech.

"Well, well, it seems that we have some neigh-sayers in this audience. Who dares to challenge the Great and Uber-rific Pixie Dust? Believe it or not, the Great and Uber-rific Pixie Dust once was able to overwhelm a hydra using the Great and Uber-rific Pixie Dust's skills. Amazing, isn't it?"

At once, the crowd cheered as if they believed her.

"Her speech… it reminds me of somepony my mom used to tell me. Her name is Trixie…" said Melody.

"Then could she be Trixie's apprentice?" asked Chaos.

"Most probably," answered Platinum.

Then Greenie Hats interrupted.

"So, Great and Uber-rific Pixie, what makes you think you're so powerful?"

"Well, what can you say?"

"If you claim yourself to be 'Great and Uber-rific'," continued Chaos. "Then why don't you show us your skills?"

"It's pretty easy if you boast everything that you can do, but why don't you do them?" asked Raisin Brandy.

"Yeah! Prove them!" added Pepper Flake.

"Show us your skills, meanie boaster!" mocked Pizza Frenzy.

At once, Melody's friends were humiliating Pixie for her boasting actions.

"Oh, how dare you irritate the Great and Uber-rific Pixie Dust!?" asked Pixie, now irked. "The Great and Uber-rific Pixie shall teach you all a lesson!"

At once, everything went haywire for them.

"Hey! What's happening to my hair!?" exclaimed Peanut Butter as his body's fur suddenly became overgrown.

"Mmh, mmh, MMMMMMMMMMHHHHH!" mumbled Pepper. Pixie had made Pepper's lips having superglue properties, preventing her from talking.

"Whoaaah! Heeellllp!" Pizza's body had been inflated to the size of a balloon.

"What in Equestria…!?" exclaimed Fiji as she found her body turned to grayscale.

"Help! I can't move!" cried Raisin as his hooves were rooted to the ground.

"Ugh! I feel heavy!" wailed Malinae. Her horn had apparently become long and heavy for her to keep her head up properly.

"*gasp* Your hair!" gasped Platinum and Prudence in unision as they found out their manes had turned into an icky, slimy green. "And your tail!"

"Hold it… aah!" cried Honey Drops as she was suddenly blinded due to the painfulness in her eyes.

"Wait, what am I… gaaah!" yelled Chaos as his body was suddenly made to move and twitch like crazy.

"Help! I can't see a thing!" shouted Beryl as her predicament was like Peanuts', but her body was overgrown by leaves instead.

"What are you…!" exclaimed Greenie as her wings suddenly became hard and heavy, preventing them from flapping.

"It… hurts… get that off!" groaned Thunder Clash as his wings had been stretched, then tied into a loop.

The crowd became shocked and hysterical upon seeing them. All their sufferings eventually made Melody lose her patience.

"That's it, Pixie Dust," she shouted to her. "Stop harming my friends and even my coltfriend!"

"You're lucky that you're a princess," argued Pixie. "Otherwise the Great and Uber-rific Pixie Dust would have made you and your coltfriend interesting!"

"That's not funny!" growled Melody. "Revert them back, NOW!"

"Oh, if you say so…" With that, her friends are instantly back to normal.

"Ow…" groaned Chaos.

"Are you alright?"

"I… I felt like living in Dad's punishment world…"

"Now then, Princess," smirked Pixie. "Since I let go of your buddies, why don't we make a deal?"

"What deal?"

"Have a duel with me this Saturday," answered the exaggerating magician. "Let's see who's better, a superior magician or a high-class princess!"

"No way! I'm not going into competitive duels like yours!" rejected Melody strongly.

"Really? Then the Great and Uber-rific Pixie Dust will make your friends suffer again…" Her horn glowed, preparing to make her friends in agony again.

"Alright, I'll do it!" responded Melody nervously as she saw the expressions on her friends' faces.

"Very well," said Pixie with a glee on her face. "If you win, the Great and Uber-rific Pixie Dust can award you a million bits. If not, the Great and Uber-rific Pixie Dust shall humiliate you!" After that she packed everything up in a jiffy and went away.

Melody now felt depressed.

"I had no choice…" sighed Melody. "But I had to do it for the sake of everypony…"

"It wasn't your fault," consoled Beryl. "She only caused this commotion here, after all."

"I know, if only I hadn't being involved…"

"Melody," said Chaos. "You're a princess! You can't be down at a state of challenge! Trust me, as your coltfriend I believe in you. You can be one of the greatest princesses of Equestria, like Celestia, Luna, Cadance and your mom!"

"Yes! A princess can show true leadership and determination," added Platinum. "Not like boasting magicians."

"You are a role model to us all! You can't let us down!" encouraged Greenie.

"Thanks, but I need to go home first…" and she trotted away, still hanging her head down.

"Will she eventually trust us?" asked Malinae.

"I believe she will," replied Chaos. "She's still got support from her family, so I don't need to worry about her."

"Gosh! As Melody's coltfriend you seem to know her feelings, isn't it?" asked Platinum.


	13. Chapter 12

Back in the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle, during dinner, Melody was still gloomy, and couldn't even take a bite from her meal.

"What's wrong, Melody?" asked Twilight. "Did something just bother you?"

"I just don't know what to do!" complained Melody. "That Pixie Dust is bothering me…" And she told them everything, at the same time breaking down into tears.

"So she's a show-off, huh?" asked Princess Cadance.

"For me I wouldn't have bothered her," said Paladin Knight. "But it's truly a hard decision if I was forced to."

"I know that, right?" sobbed Melody.

"Don't worry, Melody," comforted Twilight. "Listen. When I was your age, I, too had to accept a challenge by Trixie, but she did a spell that only the highest level unicorns could perform, so I was sent out of Ponyville by her. Later, I came to learn that Trixie gained her powers because she wore some artifact called the Alicorn Amulet."

"What's that?" asked Mistral Violet.

"It's an artifact that makes the wearer more powerful," explained Twilight. "But this corrupts the user as well."

"Where can I find one?" asked Melody.

"It's now being kept by Zecora," continued Twilight. "Anyway, even so, with some intelligence, and the spirit of friendship, I managed to teach Trixie a valuable lesson."

"Melly, if you have such wisdom and the great friendship you had with your friends like your mother," said Shining Armor. "I believe you can beat her."

"Friendship is always the element that nothing beats it," finished Twilight.

"Why, you all…" Melody suddenly felt a surge of new spirit flowing into her. "I… I can't thank you all enough. You guys have given me new confidence!"

"Just come into my room later and I'll brief you how to do it!" said Twilight.

The next day, Melody's friends were at Sweet Apple Acres, waiting for her.

"Where is she?" asked Greenie Hats. "What's taking her so long?"

"Not sure about her," said Raisin Brandy. "Probably having some time with her cousins?"

"Speak of the devil, there she comes!" exclaimed Platinum Royale.

"Hi guys! Sorry to keep you waiting," greeted Melody.

"You seem to look better today," said Chaos Control. "Did something good happen?"

"I have developed a great plan to beat Pixie Dust," revealed Melody. "That'll make her surprised!"

"Really!? What is it?" asked Malinae excitedly.

"Alright, I need all of you to help me out in this plan so listen here…"

Soon, Saturday arrived.

Again, Pixie Dust arrived in her caravan, at the same time drawing the crowd again. She was waiting impatiently.

"Where's that scaredy-cat princess?" demanded Pixie. "The Great and Uber-rific Pixie Dust ain't got time to wait!"

"Here I am!" shouted Melody as she stepped out from the crowd. Among the crowd are Twilight's friends, Spike, Shining Armor and his family.

"So, Scaredy-cat Princess," began Pixie, as she gathered dark clouds to make everything look scary. "Do you have the power to defeat the Great and Uber-rific Pixie Dust?"

"I am ready."

"Well then, shall we begin?"

"Let's!"

"Oh, please, just hope that everything goes well!" prayed Spike.

"She'll be fine, don't worry," said Twilight. "Just that I hope she makes use of my wisdom."

"Then I'm not gonna foresee another Trixie like her," said Applejack.

"I forever support Melody," smiled Princess Cadance. "I would love to see her win."

"Alright, then," announced Pixie. "You two! Come here!" She pointed to Snips and Snails.

"Us, again?" inquired Snips.

"What's she gonna do to us?" shivered Snails.

The next thing they knew, with a puff of magic, Snips and Snails found their bodies fused together, now being a two-headed pony.

"Wh-what!?" cried Snips with shock, turning his head towards Snails.

"I didn't think she'd do that!" exclaimed Snails, as they struggled to keep their paces.

"Now, you two!" Pixie called to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Y-yes? Wh-what can we do for you?" stammered Diamond Tiara.

"As long as we don't offend you…" added Silver Spoon.

But Pixie said nothing. Instead, she casted a spell upon them. When the dust cleared, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon found their front part of their bodies fused to each other!

"What does this mean to me?" asked Diamond Tiara with shock.

"I don't care!" cried Silver Spoon. "I wanna go that way!"

"No! You're coming with me!" And both the two rich ponies struggled to get to opposite directions.

"Ha-ha-ha! Serves them right!" laughed Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo! Don't laugh!" admonished Sweetie Belle.

"We'll be her next victim if we're too loud!" added Apple Bloom.

"Now then, Princess, what have you got?"

"Alright then," smirked Melody with determination. "Peanut Butter!" Then He appeared from the crowd.

"Alright then," began Peanut. "I can blow 50 balloons in one minute and without breathless, but I don't think I can do that without Princess Melody." He turned to Melody. "Can you give me a hoof?"

"Here you go!" said Melody as she shot him a magic blast. Next, he took out a pack of balloons and started blowing. In exactly one minute, he inflated exactly 50 balloons.

The crowd cheered.

"I just wanna play some music, but, I'm pretty tired, you know…" admitted Peanut.

"Is that so? Then let me help you!" said Melody as she fired another blast again. In a flash, Peanut was seen playing a flute, a trumpet, a saxophone, a drum, cymbals, a tambourine, a trombone, a tuba, a triangle and a xylophone. And he played all ten instruments in a row.

Pixie Dust was sipping her own coffee, but upon hearing the crowd cheer and watching Peanut's feats, her jaw dropped.

Then, Pepper Flake appeared with a tall cake and some jugs of cream.

"I'm going to make this cake super-duper delicious that it's irresistible!" claimed Pepper. "Melody, can you give me extra energy?"

Melody nodded and she fired Pepper her spell. Soon she was in action, slicing the cake into layers before adding creams of different flavors into and around the cake. Once finished, she cut a slice and handed it to the mayor for her to try.

"Mmm," beamed Mayor Mare. "Scrumptious!" The crowd cheered again.

"Hooray!" cheered Cheese Sandwich.

"Nailed it!" shouted Pinkie Pie, blowing her party horn.

Then, Fiji emerged from the crowd, dressed as a mime. She waved to the crowd, before pretending to hold a mug filled with cider and "drank" it. Next, she trotted, and fell down suddenly as if she hit a tree. As she looked up, she smiled before she "bucked" the "tree". A few seconds later, she picked up an "apple" and "ate" it to its core before signaling a hooves-up gesture.

The crowd clapped upon Fiji's mime performance.

"That was fine," said Melody. "But why don't I'll make you more attractive?"

Fiji nodded. As she nodded, Melody fired magic towards her. The crowd applauded as Fiji was now dressed in a country style dress.

"That's take one of my traits," whispered Nikula Alder.

"Now then," Fiji spoke at last. "My brother Raisin Brandy the Greenhoof will do you an amazing trick!"

As she finished, Raisin appeared with a flowerpot and a packet of sunflower seeds.

"Listen up, everypony," began Raisin. "I brewed a special potion which can make my plant grow quickly. But, I don't think that the plant can grow if there's no magic in it…"

"Then I'll do it!" said Melody quickly as she casted her magic upon the potion. Next, Raisin planted a seed in the flowerpot before pouring his potion all over it. Hey presto! A sunflower plant sprouted and grew up to six feet tall, bearing seven flowers.

"Yee-haw! Now that's take two for mah family!" cheered Applejack.

Malinae then appeared with a large board and a set of painting tools.

"I can draw you guys a beautiful picture," said Malinae. "Can you help me, Melody?"

"Sure thing, Linnie." Malinae hopped with joy as if she was given a new source of energy, and started her work. In five minutes, she painted a wide portrait of Princesses Celestia and Luna.

"Way to go, Malinae!" praised Apple Bloom.

"Eeyup!" added Big McIntosh.

Platinum Royale then arrived with cloth and her sewing kit.

"Now, I can make a majestic banner that even Cloudsdale can see it," said Platinum. "But I bet that I can't do it without Princess Melody Aurora to help me…"

"And I'm here!" Melody casted magic on the sewing kit, and Platinum was in action. Ten minutes later, a beautiful banner, resembling Ponyville was done.

Just as the crowd cheered, Pizza Frenzy appeared and splashed Platinum with a bucket of blue paint.

"Pizza! Watch it!" cried Platinum with dismay.

"Oops! I'm sorry, Platty."

"Ugh…! You ruined my hair!"

"Don't worry!" called Prudence Aura with a hairdressing kit. "I can fix that."

As usual, Melody knew what to do. The hairdressing kit was granted magic and Prudence immediately went on styling her sister's mane. In no time, Platinum's mane was styled into a long, beautiful hair, with blue streaks.

"Uh, where are we now?" asked Diamond Tiara, still struggling to get a better view of the show with Silver Spoon.

"Just my nieces working with each other," replied Sweetie Belle, smiling.

Pixie Dust glared at them with more shock.

A growling sound then echoed from the crowd. Honey Drops and Beryl came with a bear.

"Ugh… This bear seems uncontrollable!" cried Honey. "But I bet that Melody can tame him down. Am I right, Princess Melody Aurora?"

"You got the point!" After using her magic, the bear suddenly went calm.

"Now then, easy there, big buddy," tamed Beryl as she taught the bear a few tricks. Another applaud came when the bear obliged all of them well.

After the sisters left, Chaos Control appeared like magic all of a sudden.

"Well then," began Chaos. "Everypony knows that I'm the son of the Master of Chaos But, I have to admit that. I still have a long way to catch up with my father. Maybe, but my dearest marefriend, who is Princess Melody Aurora can motivate me. Am I right, Melody?"

"Of course, sweetheart!" After casting, Chaos did a number of chaotic tricks, which mind-boggled the audience.

"Now then, one more thing from me!" The next thing they knew, Chaos transformed into his beast from, and he let out a roar. The crowd was scared at first, but then gave no shortage of wows upon his transformation.

"Hah-hah-hah, did I scare you?" laughed Chaos in his gruff voice. "But I mean no harm. I can protect everypony in this mode!"

"My coltfriend's right," said Melody. "You don't have to worry." She glanced at Pixie who was shivering with fear at a corner.

"*sniff* My son really is growing up," said a very touched Discord with tearful eyes.

Next, Greenie Hats and Thunder Clash appeared with a cloud.

"Listen here, everypony," announced Greenie. "My lil' brother is going to do something that'll shock the whole of Equestria, with a little help from my royal friend, Princess Melody Aurora!" She then stomped on the cloud until it became an overcast cloud.

"Now then, can you give me a little bit of strength?" asked Thunder to Melody.

"Here you go, speeder!" After that, Thunder did a gesture as if a new strength had been given to him.

"Now," yelled Thunder. "CLOSE YOUR EARS!"

Then he disappeared in a flash. A few seconds later, an extremely loud explosion as loud as an atomic bomb rocked the town, and the dark cloud which was beside Greenie vanished. Thunder had apparently left very far away to have a good start. When he was ready, he charged and knocked through the cloud at full speed, at the same time producing the deafening thunderclap.

"Go for it, son!" cheered Soarin.

"Now that's what I call awesome!" added Rainbow Dash.

"All hail Princess Melody Aurora!" shouted a filly, and everypony gave the loudest applaud ever to her.

"Now then, Pixie Dust," Melody turned to her, who was still trembling from what she had seen. "What can you say about me now?"

"Th-that's impossible!" cried Pixie after recovering from her shock, then she glared at Melody and her friends, looking cross. "How can a great princess like you beat the Great and Uber-rific Pixie Dust!?"

"She's a princess, after all," answered Chaos. "More prestigious than a normal magician like you."

"Betcha momma never told you about that before," mocked Greenie.

All of a sudden, Pixie shuddered.

"No, no, NO! Don't you ever talk about my mother! I'm scared of her!"

"Aha, so you're scared now, huh?" taunted Peanut. "Now we'll know what to do!"

"PIXIE DUST! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!?" A voice suddenly called out from the crowd. From the crowd appeared a blue unicorn mare with purple eyes, and had a magic wand and a crescent moon as her cutie mark, looking furious.

"It's Trixie!" cried Rainbow Dash upon recognizing her.

Trixie was not at all bothering the crowd, which gasped when Rainbow called her name.

"M-mom! How did you…"

"Trixie is her MOTHER?" cried Greenie, eyes wide with shock.

"I can't believe it!" said Chaos. "This is totally blowing my mind!"

"Do you really think you can escape my eyes by leaving a fake copy of yourself back at home?" Trixie continued scolding Pixie in front of the crowd. "If not for the dark clouds in Ponyville, I wouldn't be here! You have given me great disgrace!" She slapped her several times as she scolded.

"Please, mom, stop!" wailed Pixie as she was being slapped.

"I hope my daughter wasn't causing trouble to you and your friends," said Trixie to Melody after her strident lecture.

"So you're Trixie?" asked Melody. "My mom told me all about you."

"I am," introduced Trixie. "Wait, you're…"

"Princess Melody Aurora, daughter of the Princess of Friendship, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Why, I can't believe that you're her daughter!" cried Trixie upon realization. "I met your mom a long time ago. Back then I was arrogant and show-off. But your mom did teach me a valuable lesson so that help me to be a better somepony." She cast a dissatisfying look at her daughter, who was still weeping. "Unfortunately I'm afraid that such negative traits are hereditary."

"I see about that…"

It was not until Twilight and her friends approached Trixie.

"Twilight Sparkle…"

"It's been a while since we last met, Trixie," began Twilight, hugging her. "I hope that everything's going well for you."

"Didn't think you'd turn up here, Trixie!" greeted Applejack.

"My, I'm absolutely honored!" beamed Trixie.

While Trixie chatted with Twilight and her friends, Melody and her friends went to look over Pixie Dust.

"I… I'm sorry…" apologized Pixie Dust, still with tears. "I… I didn't mean to… hurt you all… but… how did you do all those tricks? I couldn't even do it…"

"Not even I could do it, though. I still have a lot to learn from my mother. What you see are my friends merely demonstrating their special abilities," explained Melody.

"I hope that this serves you a good lesson," said Raisin.

"Which reminds me," said Twilight who was still chatting with her former rival. "Would you and your daughter go to the Grand Galloping Gala with us?"

"The Grand Galloping Gala? Oh, my, I'd love to!" replied the latter. "But for my daughter…"

"Yes, she can go, too," interrupted Melody. "I happen to have an extra ticket."

"Princess Melody! What are you talking about?" asked Trixie, still furious over her daughter. "I was about to ground her…"

"She can go, as long as she can help me and my friends find out who ruined our Gala dresses."

"Actually, it was I who did it," admitted Pixie.

"Huh?" Everypony gasped.

"I… I can't believe it!" cried Platinum, baffled. "What exactly happened?"

"When I was in my school years, Princess Melody was always the best one in my class," Pixie related her story. "I was extremely jealous of her. I tried everything to humiliate her but my plans always backfire. When I heard that everypony but me was invited to the Grand Galloping Gala, I felt that I had enough, so…" She left her speech hanging as she was feeling ashamed.

"So you sabotaged the dresses to have yourself satisfied?" asked Fiji.

"So it was you again!" exclaimed Trixie. "Just let me-"

"It's okay, Trixie. I'll deal with her," interrupted Twilight. She went up to Pixie.

"Look, Pixie. Everypony has his or her special ways that they deserve to get recognized. I know that you want to become as popular as my daughter, but the way you did it was an error. There is a magic, stronger than the magic we use every day that beats against all odds. In fact, my daughter used this magic and that's how she became successful. This magic, is no other than the Magic of Friendship."

A while later, Pixie became touched. She hugged Twilight and sobbed.

"Th-thank you, Princess Twilight!" she sniffled with tears. "I'll promise that I'll change my ways."

"I hope that you understand what my mom meant," resumed Melody. "Let bygones be bygones. It's about time that we bury the hatchet." She stretched out her hoof. "Will you accept my friendship?"

"I will," said a touched and a regretful Pixie. "I'm sorry, Melody." With that, the two former arch-rivals hugged.

"Now then," said Melody. "Can you help me, Platinum and her sister to fix our dresses?"

"That's fine."

"I can make yours if you want," said Platinum. "Under the circumstances that you should keep that promise."

"By the name of Celestia, I swear I will!"

Pixie went up to her mother. "Mom," she asked softly. "What do you say?"

Trixie scrutinized her for a moment.

"Alright then," she said at last. "I shall give you another chance."

"Thanks, Mom!" She hugged Trixie.

"I just hope that you can get along with your new friends," said Trixie, smiling.

"Welcome to our gang, Pixie," said Beryl.

"Let's hope that you can get to know us more better," said Fiji.

"I will, and I'm willing to learn!"

"Alright, shall we fix the dresses?" asked Melody.

"Yeah," agreed Pixie.

"Woohoo! It's time to get this fixing party started!" cheered Pepper.

"I am really amazed," said Trixie as she watched her daughter go with her friends. "You can handle parenting so well despite a princess…"

"It's no easy work," replied Twilight, as the dark clouds that Pixie gathered began to disperse. "But it's a good sight to see your children learning your good hoofsteps…"


	14. Chapter 13

The day of the Gala finally arrived. At Carousel Boutique, Melody and her friends are getting dressed up. They were all laughing and joking.

"You look really fantastic, Melody!" cried Platinum when Melody finished dressing.

"Thanks. I can't even fancy myself!" replied Melody.

"How do I look, Melody?" asked Malinae, showing off her dress.

"You look adorable enough, Malinae," complimented Melody.

"Man, what an adorable hat!" cried Pepper upon seeing Greenie Hats fully dressed.

"Not to mention it," laughed Greenie. "Albeit my ears, though."

"I just hope that Pixie Dust can take care of her dress well," said Beryl.

"Well, I think she'll do," said Melody. "Right now, we need to check out the boys."

When Melody opened the room upstairs, she was greeted by Pizza Frenzy and Thunder Clash, who opened the door swiftly.

"Hey, yo, whassup, Melody?" rapped Pizza.

"Err, just checking you boys out."

"Well, what can I say? We're almost done at the moment," finished Thunder. The two buddies moved away to reveal Peanut Butter, Raisin Brandy and Chaos Control, who were almost finished dressing.

Chaos was adjusting his bow on his overalls when he caught Melody in her beautiful dress.

"Man I just don't know where I was looking," he told her. "You simply look gorgeous!"

"Thanks for saying that," said Melody. "You look great in that, too."

Chaos only blushed.

"You surely can't let everything go wrong with your marefriend here, huh?" teased Peanut.

"C'mon, Peanut. He needs his best space here," said Raisin.

"Don't worry," assured Melody. "I actually don't mind him, as long as he doesn't do something that displeases me."

"She's right, though," agreed Chaos.

"Boys! Are you ready?" asked Platinum from downstairs. "Melody, how are they doing?"

"Whoops. Let's go, buddies," said Peanut.

The gang was able to meet up with their parents at the train station. Despite being in their middle ages, Twilight and her friends still looked young in their dresses.

"You do look great as always, mom," complimented Melody.

"What can I say more?" chuckled Twilight. "It all goes to Rarity. She's always the best dressmaker you can even imagine."

"I take all the credit from that," said Rarity.

"Well, I just can't argue about that further. Rarity's always the best fashioner that always impresses a dragon like me…" sighed Spike, and everypony laughed.

By dusk, everypony had arrived at the train station at Canterlot. Shining Armor and his family were already there waiting for them.

"Nice to see all of you here," called Shining Armor. "You look really great, Melly."

"Thanks, Uncle Shiny."

"I was expecting the Gala to be better than ever with you guys and my children," added Princess Cadance. "Princess Celestia had always wanted more excitement."

"That's what Princess always hopes," agreed Twilight.

Just then, Melody caught two familiar figures. She galloped towards them.

"Pixie Dust! Fancy seeing you here!" greeted Melody.

"Me, too!" responded Pixie. "I thought that I couldn't find you when I arrived here."

"I was arranging to do some performances with her," said Trixie. "Care to drop by and watch us?"

"We'd love to," said Chaos as he joined them. "But, as Melody's coltfriend we would like to have some romantic moment…"

"Is that so? Then never mind."

"Don't worry! Enjoy your moment," said Trixie. "You two can come together to watch us later."

"What a pleasure!" beamed Melody.

Then, Melody saw her mom with Princess Celestia, and also her brother. She quickly galloped towards them. Chaos followed suit.

"Melody!" called Orion Galaxy. "I'm so glad you turned up."

"You look nice in that tuxedo," said Melody after hugging him.

"I can't admit more. Platinum and her mom's skills are terrific."

"She sure is," added Chaos.

"Oh, hey, are you taking care of Melody well?" Orion had obviously known that Chaos was already dating his sister, so he didn't mind, as long as he can keep Melody company.

"He's just as nice as ever," said Melody.

"I hope you two can enjoy your moment well," said Princess Celestia. "It's a nice honor for you to be Melody's bodyguard, Chaos."

"My pleasure, Princess."

"Enjoy, you two," smiled Twilight.

Soon, while everyone was doing their own businesses, Chaos and Melody joined the other young couples dancing in the ballroom.

"I am still pretty amazed on the way you beat Pixie Dust that day," said Chaos halfway during the dance.

"It's no big deal," answered Melody. "As the daughter of the Princess of Friendship I'm always motivated."

"Hmm, I'm glad to hear that."

"Well, why don't we do this together?"

"Sure thing, my love."

And so, the couple shared yet another romantic kiss of the Gala in the castle ballroom under the beautiful night skies of Equestria…


	15. Chapter 14

It was one typical afternoon in Ponyville.

At Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie's home, Pepper Flake was busily making her cake, at the same time humming. Suddenly, she heard an extraordinary noise from upstairs.

"What's that sound?" asked Pepper as she put down her tools, cleaned her hooves and went upstairs to check.

The noise came from her brothers' room. When she opened the door, she found her brothers Peanut Butter and Pizza Frenzy singing at the top of their voices, accompanied by music. In fact they were singing to the songs of Sapphire Shores, the Pony of Pop. They were too excited in their singing that they didn't notice their sister watching them from the door. When they finished, the brothers jumped with surprise when they turned around and saw Pepper clapping.

"Good show," said Pepper.

"Whoa, really?" asked Peanut. "We actually decided to do it out of boredom."

"That's what happens when we got nothing to do and one of us would come up with fantastic ideas," agreed Pizza.

"That was nice," said Pepper. "Although we do cause trouble sometimes…" And they all laughed.

"Hey, Pepper," began Peanut. "I was thinking of an idea…"

"What is it?"

"If anypony can be as popular as Sapphire Shores or any music group like the Ponytones, then we can form a musical band! I've been thinking about that a few days ago."

"A musical band? That's a good idea!"

"He talked this to me like about yesterday," added Pizza. "He said that he might need to gather some of our friends to form it."

"You're right," agreed Pepper. "Our singing talents may not be enough, so we just need a little help from our friends!"

"Yeah! Why don't we discuss it later?" asked Peanut.

"Sure, but first, why don't you help me to bake my cake and prepare the dinner?"

Pizza gasped deeply. "Cake? I'M COMING!" he obliged excitedly. The brothers managed to turn off their karaoke set before coming down to help Pepper.

Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie arrived home on time to have dinner with their children. During dinner, Peanut Butter started to talk.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, I was thinking about something," began Peanut.

"What is it, son?" asked Cheese.

"I was thinking of forming a musical band with my friends," continued Peanut. "I talked this to Pepper and Pizza so I was wondering if I can get some of our friends to help."

"That's really hard to tell," said Pinkie. "There are some of them who aren't really interested in this kind of stuff, you know."

"We know that," went on Pepper. "But if we didn't ask them, then we would never know whether they're interested or not!"

"I see about that," concluded Cheese. "I don't oppose your idea, so I hope that you all may be successful in recruiting some of your friends. If you can perform your first ever concert, Pinkie and I will be glad to watch you all."

"Yeah! I'd love to see you all perform," added Pinkie.

"Yeah! Thanks, Mom and Dad," said Pizza.

The next day, at Sugarcube Corner, at work, Pepper told the Cakes on her and her brothers' plan.

"Oh, really?" asked Mrs Cup Cake, surprised.

"So you and your brothers want to perform here someday?" confirmed Mr Carrot Cake.

"Yup! In fact we're going to make Equestria know us!"

"You do really got that amazing talent to do that, don't you, lil' Pepper?" joked Pound Cake.

"You and your brothers remind me of aunty Pinkie Pie," told Pumpkin Cake. "She used to play and sing with Pound and me. In fact, I remember her as the best babysitter we've ever had!"

"And you remind me of that lil' Malinae," added Pepper, referring to her unicorn appearance. "Inheritance does run between us ponies after all!"

Everypony in the kitchen laughed.

Later, Pepper went to help out at her grandparents' rock farm as she went there to work as part-time. Assisting her was Lapis Lazuli, who was her aunt, Maud Pie's daughter. Her cutie mark is a lapis lazuli rock.

"So you want to form a band?" asked Lapis after hearing her cousin's story.

"Yep! In fact everypony's gonna love our style!"

"Ooh! I'd love to come for a concert of yours someday." Lapis was different from her cool mother – she was more passionate and enthusiastic.

"But we hadn't started it yet…"

"Not now, silly. When you've become popular, release your first music album and announce your concert, then I'll come!"

"Oh, yeah? You bet!"

"What's all the commotion here?" asked Maud Pie as she approached the cousins all of a sudden.

"Mom, did you know that? Pepper's gonna form a music band!" replied Lapis, and she told her everything.

"Oh, is that so?" continued Maud, still having her cool yet warm-hearted attitude for all those years. "Then all the best for you. I guarantee that your band surely rocks."

"Aunty Maud, I love the way you compare anything to rocks!" giggled Pepper, which made Lapis laugh as well.

Maud smiled as she watched her daughter and her niece being together.


	16. Chapter 15

Meanwhile, Peanut Butter and Pizza Frenzy went to visit Melody Aurora and they told her about the plan.

"So you guys are going to form a band?" asked Melody, amazed.

"Yep! We're going to be superstars all over Equestria like Sapphire Shores!" said Pepper excitedly.

"We wanted to ask you," continued Peanut. "Whether you're interested to help us to form our band."

"Form a band? You want me to join with you?"

"Well, something like that."

"I'd love to," resumed Melody. "But, as a princess' daughter I need to help out my mom for most of the time."

"Aww man," sighed Pizza, disappointed.

"But maybe I can help to contribute," said Melody. "I can find a book back in my home about pop stars all around Equestria. You can have a good reference from them."

"Really? Then thanks a lot!" said a cheered Pizza.

"About my joining," continued Melody. "I might have to consider first. I think I'll talk with my mom."

"Never mind, take your time," assured Peanut.

Next, they went to find Raisin Brandy and his sisters.

"A band, huh?" asked Fiji. "Sounds interesting."

"Then would any one of you like to join us?"

"Maybe, but I only know how to do the fiddle, and that's not a band instrument."

"Apart from strumming the guitar with my dad every day, I've got nothing else more," said Raisin.

"I don't even know how to play an instrument," said Malinae.

"Well, if you say so, Ray, are you in?" asked Peanut.

"Well, okay then. I'll talk with my parents about it."

"YAY!" The brothers high-hoofed together. "Another new member!"

At Carousel Boutique.

"Oh my, that's majestic!" beamed Platinum Royale.

"Care to join us?"

"Count me in! Count me in!" cried Prudence Aura.

"Hmm, maybe. But I have to help out Momma all the time," said Platinum. "But since Prudence is desperate to join you all, she can go, since she has hairdressing lessons every three days or so."

"Yay! Thanks, big sis!" cheered Prudence.

"Just remember to behave," reminded Platinum.

The brothers then visited Chaos Control and his sisters.

"Sounds like it. I'll try to give it a shot," said Chaos.

"That's a good idea, but I don't think I'm interested," said Honey Drops.

"Me, too," agreed Beryl.

Later, they met Greenie Hats and Thunder Clash at the playground.

"A band?" asked Greenie, rather surprised. "But I wanna do train myself in stuntin'. Gotta be part of the Wonderbolts, you know."

"I wanna join! I wanna show them what I can do!" said Thunder.

"If you say so," said Greenie, surprised by her brother's action. "Then don't forget about your stunt practice, though."

"C'mon, big sis! I won't forget it!"

At the end of the day, the siblings went to discuss the next steps at home.

"So, how did everything turn out?" asked Pepper.

"Well, that's fine. We had four agreeing to join us. Melody just needs to think about it," said Peanut, and he showed her the list of those who are joining.

"That's very good," smiled Pepper after scrutinizing the list. "We don't need so many members by the way."

"Now what should we do next?" asked Pizza.

"We'll see what we can do while we meet our friends tomorrow!" replied Pepper.

The next day, while the friends gathered at the barn, Melody arrived with a book.

"Here," began Melody. "This is a book on the music stars all across Equestria. From this book you can learn everything about their histories, their formation, their demise and legacies."

"Ooh, interesting. Does that include Sapphire Shores as well?" asked Peanut.

"Yes, and from what I read about her, she seems to continue performing. Lately she's been working as a judge for a musical talent show!"

"*gasp* I really want to meet her someday! It's been a while I heard her performing in a concert, but hearing the fact that she's a judge makes me super-duper excited!" exclaimed Pizza.

"Well, Momma used to be her costume designer. She still has a good relationship with her today," said Platinum.

"So basically, what are we talking about now?" asked Greenie.

"Let me see," continued Pepper. "Now for those who agreed to be part of our band, step forward!"

Raisin, Prudence, Chaos and Thunder went ahead.

"So uh, what are you going to do for us?" asked Chaos nervously.

"Now basically," explained Pepper. "Do you all know what instruments make up a typical pop or rock band?"

"Let me guess, guitars, drums and keyboards?" asked Thunder.

"You got it right! Now we need to know who likes to play what!"

"I told you about that yesterday. Nothing else but guitars," responded Raisin.

"Play an instrument? It's better if I sing. I'm used to singing while doing my hairdressing lessons!" said Prudence.

"Maybe I can try the keyboards," replied Chaos. "I would like to get a taste of it, anyway."

"A guitar for me! That makes me cool!" answered Thunder.

"Then I'll work on the drums," said Pepper. "What about you, Peanut?"

"Hmm, I'm okay with a guitar. I'll give it a try, and I'll be glad if Ray can teach me."

"Yep, count on me!" said Raisin.

"Looks like we can list out the things we need for the band, but where can we get them?" asked Fiji.

"Yeah, good point," agreed Peanut.

"I think you can try out some music stores in Canterlot or Manehattan. Mom and Dad had found a few flashy ones there," said Honey. "They sold a lot of musical instruments, from classical ones to electronic ones like they use in pop and rock bands."

"Then we should at least give it a try," said Chaos. "We need to determine the best one affordable."

"Remember the fact, guys," said Beryl. "Quality is always the priority when you choose items. That's what Mother always told me."

"Maybe we could get some books for practice from there as well," suggested Thunder. "Just learning from Brother Ray isn't enough."

"He's right," agreed Raisin. "It's useless even if I teach you the basic notes."

"Well then, I hope that you can take up the challenge," said Melody. "Just remember, practice makes perfect!"

"Gee, thanks Melody! Hopefully we can get Sapphire's attention," said Pizza. "I wanna get her autograph."


	17. Chapter 16

A few days after discussing about their plan, the friends soon bought their respective instruments to practice with. Even so, they need to buy some musical books to help them learn the notes. Luckily, it was Melody who did the expenditure on the books.

"I thought that I'm going to be broke after spending all that cash on the instruments!" Chaos told Melody after buying his keyboard set.

"Don't worry," assured Melody. "As long as you've got somepony who's an expert at books like her mother."

For the next few days, the band members were busily practicing their instruments. However, in the midst of practicing, they seemed to forget something, but not their daily duties…

"Hey guys," said Raisin to everyone at a usual meeting. "I feel like we're missing something…"

"What is it?" asked Peanut.

"Hmm, my Pepper Sense tells me that we are indeed missing something for our band," revealed Pepper.

"Is it our band name?" asked Prudence.

"*gasp* Exactly! I was thinking about it, too!" exclaimed Thunder.

"Well uh, how should we name ourselves?" asked Chaos.

"The Fantastic Seven?" asked Peanut.

"Supreme Seven?" said Pepper.

"The Awesome Pals!" added Thunder.

"CUT! These names aren't right to me. They don't make any sense," interrupted Pizza.

"*sigh* That didn't work," said Thunder. "How are we supposed to think of a name properly?"

"Maybe if we can think of something that's got to be done with friendship," suggested Prudence.

"You got the point, Prudence," said Pizza. "Since we're the kids of the Elements of Harmony, friendship is one thing that fits us!"

"So, how are we going to name ourselves?" pondered Chaos.

"Let me see…" paused Pizza, then he announced the name out loud. "Let's call ourselves 'The Neo-Generation Friendship Band', for short, NGFB. How's that, huh?"

After a few seconds' silence, the band members clapped and cheered.

"Oh whoa, I love that name!" beamed Thunder.

"Man, Pizza, you're such a genius!" praised Peanut.

"Count on your best brother-pal anytime!" replied Pizza and they high-hooved.

"These two sure like to get along, huh?" asked Raisin.

"Any prank they do, any joke they make, they're inseparable," said Chaos. "In fact everything won't be lively without any one of them or both."

"Though they got to minor conflictin' sometimes," added Pepper.

"I'd always understand my best buddy," elaborated Thunder. "I can't make any pranks without him."

"Like mother, like son, eh?" asked Chaos. "I remember how Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash used to play pranks with my mom. She told me all about that."

"Oh, really?" chuckled Raisin. "My mom even used to be rivals with her."

The seven then spent the next few weeks mastering their instruments.

At their next meet up…

"So," said Melody. "I wonder how's everypony doing after all those practices and training."

"Just doing pretty fine with Ray and Thunder," reported Peanut.

"I'm used to the keys by the way," commented Chaos. "Just need to keep the sound at a low volume so as not to disturb the critters in my house. Some of them did stop to listen and watch me play, though."

"At least he didn't disturb anyone else at home," added Beryl.

"Getting addicted to those beatings and crash-boom-bangings," said Pepper before imitating the sound of a drum beat and cymbals crashing.

"Sounds good all the way," remarked Platinum.

"Oh sheesh, you're making me jealous," said Malinae.

Then suddenly, they heard Prudence singing.

_It's the spirit of friendship that makes our day,_

_Like the feeling when you've got heaps and heaps of hay._

"Wow, nice song!" cried Melody. "What's that song anyway?"

"It's a song I've been composing for my band," answered Prudence. "I feel that it's about time we did a song for ourselves."

"Hey! Why didn't you keep a Pinkie Promise to tell us about your latest condition?" cried Pizza.

"Sorry, it just came to my mind this morning."

"Well then," said Chaos at last. "I think Prudence got us motivated."

"Huh?" asked Pepper with doubt.

"It's about time we started making our own music. After all, we're pretty experienced in playing and trying out all those songs so far."

"Chaos' right," agreed Raisin. "We did have fun all the way in trying out all those songs, from the easiest ones we can handle until those hard-to-keep-our-hooves-right songs. I'm getting the thrill of it now."

"Yeah, and it's getting more and more challenging to us now."

"And now it's time for us to take the next step," declared Thunder.

"Totally agree, buddy!" called Pizza, and they high-hooved. "I just wanna hope that Sapphire Shores can notice us. I'm a big fan of her all the time."

"Don't forget about me, too," reminded Platinum. "I became her fan too because of Momma."

"I remember the moment she was kidnapped by the Diamond Dogs," recalled Melody. "Mom and everypony else had to save her. I loved the funny moment when Spike, uh…"

"I know, Spike did have a crush on Rarity before," finished Honey, which made everypony laugh.

"But Momma did have some advice towards him, huh?" asked Prudence.

"Yeah, and he had to obey it. Now I think Spike's making himself single for the moment," said Melody.

"Whoa, dunno when he'll get his new dragon mate," said Peanut.

"We'll just hope that she's a nice dragon," said Beryl.

"Not like those wild ones we always encounter," added Greenie.

Again, the band members were busily into their work at composing their music, and it was Prudence who did the contribution. They needed to learn how to synchronize their beats and movements in time so as not to make the music sound awkward.

"So I should sing this part?" asked Pepper upon glancing the music sheet Prudence wrote.

"Correct, and after this verse it's my role, and then everypony gets to sing that chorus…"

One afternoon, during their usual practice, Melody arrived with Spike.

"Hey guys, guess what?" asked Melody.

"What's going on?" asked Peanut.

"Sapphire Shores is going to hold a contest in two months!" announced Spike, and he showed them a poster.

"Really? Is it?" gasped Prudence, and they all went around to take a look.

"I think it's your chance to show Sapphire Shores who you really are!" said Melody.

"Oh gosh, I can't believe it," cried Thunder.

"It's like my dream is coming true!" exclaimed Pizza.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Pepper. "It's time to put some action!"

"Let's practice really hard starting now!" said Chaos.

"Right!" the band shouted as they put their hooves together.


	18. Chapter 17

"I was wondering how we've been doing so far," said Raisin before they started practicing.

"We're doing well all the way," said Peanut.

"I can say, I'm feeling confident towards myself," said Chaos. "Time flies and we've been practicing until it's a week until the competition!"

"Totally agree, Chaos," replied Thunder. "I'm almost like the feeling when the Cutie Mark Crusaders won a talent show years ago. I'd loved Scootaloo's singing."

"Oh gosh, I can't wait to see Sapphire Shores face to face!" cried Pizza.

"You're always excited for Sapphire, eh, kid?" teased Peanut.

"Well anyway, who's coming to cheer us?" asked Prudence. "I'm afraid we'll get over-excited."

"Don't worry, our friends are coming to cheer us," assured Pepper. "There's no way they'll leave us alone! Besides, Platinum has agreed to design our band outfits."

"Then we'll look awesome!" cried Pizza.

"*sigh* I wished that it just happened," said Thunder. "I'd wanna be famous now."

"We'll see about that," said Peanut.

At Canterlot, on the day of the competition.

The band was at the backstage, making their final checks.

"Strings, check. Beat, check. Keys, check. Clashing, check. All right, everything's perfect!" beamed Pepper after checking the instruments.

"Hope that nothing goes wrong here," said Chaos.

All of a sudden, the music that was playing ended and Sapphire Shores spoke.

"You performed well, but I didn't feel that was quite catchy. So, very sorry. You're under my expectations."

"Oh, no," gasped Pizza. "After one more performance it's our turn already!"

"We'd better try not to make something embarrassing. Otherwise all our efforts are for nothing and we'll be added to the list. I can hear almost half of the participants eliminated already!" said Raisin.

"Hey, Thunder, can you go check out the audience?" requested Peanut.

"Righty!" In a second, he was gone. He came back about half a minute later.

"Looks like all of our friends are there. I think I can see Orion as well," reported Thunder.

"What? Orion is here, too?" asked Chaos with shock.

"This explains the commotion here earlier," said Prudence. "Did he request a day off from Princess Celestia?"

"Not sure," said Pepper. "Maybe he'll see us later."

At that moment, Melody entered the backstage with Twilight.

"I hope you all are confident enough," said Twilight.

"Break a leg, pals," encouraged Melody.

"Oh, gee, thanks so much you two!" cried Pizza, bowing to them, making mother and daughter giggle.

"Which reminds me, why is Orion here?" asked Chaos.

"Oh, he just got a day off," replied Melody. "Working shifts, you know."

"Now that explains it," said Peanut.

"Okay, I'm not gonna disturb you further. Just keep calm and do well," said Twilight before she and Melody returned to their seats.

"Did you hear that? They're done performing!" said Pepper after the music stopped.

"Another one again," said Raisin after Sapphire made her remarks.

"Please, we wanna be the best!" prayed Pizza.

Then, an announcement sounded, signifying that it was their turn. The band members carried their instruments anxiously onto the stage. When the audience saw them, they cheered. Sapphire Shores was seated with two other judges.

"I can't imagine if I were my mom," whispered Chaos. "She used to have stage frights!"

"So," began Sapphire Shores when the band took their positions. "You're the Neo-Generation Friendship Band, huh?"

"Yep! For short, the NGFB!" answered Pizza.

"Oh, I see. So you must be some of the kids of the representatives of the Elements of Harmony, huh? Wanna sing something to be done with a tale or something?"

The audience laughed.

"Well…" thought Pepper.

"Never mind, just kidding. Anyway, do you have what it takes?"

"Yes, madam!" shouted Peanut.

"OK then, go ahead."

After that, Peanut, strumming his electronic guitar, began the intro verse.

_Standing right here, we're of different races,_

_Of different beliefs, of different ages;_

_Yet right here, we dream of the same dream,_

_And fight for the goal we badly wanted to achieve._

As the band started the music, the audience gave an instant applaud.

Then, Pizza sang.

_Born as a fluffy little filly,_

_You're never abandoned to somewhere chilly;_

_Still, there's that something in your life,_

_Wisdom – that is, you'll never stop to strive._

Prudence then took into the second verse.

_It's like those fillies before us,_

_That faced their problems with most earnest;_

_For they believe that if they fall and stop,_

_They wouldn't get to that dazzling shiny mountaintop._

It was when then all members went into the chorus.

_It's the spirit of friendship that makes our day,_

_Like the feeling when you've got heaps and heaps of hay;_

_Come and share this wondrous magical moment today,_

_For it's all the smiles and laughs that make you gay. _

After twenty seconds of music, Pizza sang the first verse again, followed by Prudence, and then the chorus. Just after the second chorus, Pizza and Prudence took turns singing each line of the bridge before singing together the final line of the bridge.

_It's true that you'll meet days that are upside-down,_

_But at that time, you have to remember,_

_Loyalty, generosity, kindness, honesty and laughter,_

_And it's these magic that makes your day!_

After singing the chorus twice for the final time, they struck their final pose.

"Uh, did they like it?" asked Chaos.

For a second, there was silence. Then, they could see Orion clapping his hooves before the whole audience followed suit and cheered with shouts of encores.

All seven had smiles on their faces.

"Wow, that was amazing," said Sapphire Shores once the applaud died down. "I have to say, your performance has met most of the criteria required. Your pose, your style, your stamina, and your way of letting your feelings out during the performance. In fact, I have never come across a band as good as you all."

"So, what do you say?" asked Pepper.

"The result is," announced Sapphire. "I give you all a 'yes'." She showed them a card bearing the number 10. The other two judges followed suit.

As the audience cheered another time, all band members hugged together.

"Omigosh omigosh omigosh!" exclaimed Thunder.

"We did it. We finally did it!" cried Pepper.

After the prize-giving ceremony, the band stayed back to take some photos with those who went to watch the contest.

"I'm quite proud of you all," praised Cheese Sandwich.

"Let's party tonight!" said Pinkie Pie.

Orion Galaxy approached them a while later.

"I'm pretty amazed on how you did today," praised Orion.

"It doesn't matter," replied Raisin.

"All credit goes to Pepper and her brothers," added Chaos. "They're the ones who started it."

"Oh, really?" He turned to the siblings. "Now you're gonna make yourselves famous to Equestria!"

"We'd love to!" said Peanut.

"Uh, well, I wanna ask you something: Can I join your band?"

"Join us?" asked Thunder. "But you need to serve under Princess Celestia! You can't neglect your duty!"

"It's okay, I can be a part-time member as well. Honestly, I'm not good at one of those instruments you're playing, but I just wish that I can do the singing part. Is that okay?"

"Well…" said Pepper. "If that's the case, you're welcome!"

"Welcome to our number eight member Orion Galaxy!" exclaimed Pizza out of a sudden, pulling out party poppers.

Orion just gave a shy squee.

"You're just beginning to raise your reputation within your stakes, huh?" teased Melody.

"Oh come on!"

"So you're the band that I came across earlier!" Sapphire Shores appeared behind them, sending the friends to a jump.

"It's Sapphire Shores!" cried Prudence.

"Sapphire Shores," Suddenly Pizza appeared before her and bowed down to her. "I've been your greatest fan since I was a foal and I just can't believe that I'm meeting you face-to-face today!"

"Oh, really?" gasped Sapphire.

"Sapphire Shores," confessed Pizza, at the same time producing a pen and a cardboard paper he had been keeping from the time he and his friends left for Canterlot. "May I have your autograph?"

Sapphire Shores paused for a moment. "Oh my, I didn't think…" She took the pen and drew her signature on the cardboard. As she finished, everyone cheered.

"Thanks. I love you!" Pizza jumped up and hugged her.

"Oh, there you are," Sapphire Shores noticed Rarity among the group.

"Fancy seeing you judging my daughter and her friends' performance!" complimented Rarity.

"And I'm surprised you turned up to support her as well."

"Well then," said Peanut. "Since my kid brother has his dream fulfilled, shall we have a group photo with Sapphire Shores?"

"Alright! Let's do it!"


	19. Chapter 18

One afternoon at the Wonderbolts Academy.

The academy, as usual was packed with pegasi aspiring to be part of Equestria's famed flying organization. Among them was Greenie Hats who had joined a few months ago, apparently to follow her parents' hoofsteps.

"Wow, Greenie, that was some terrific move!" cried a pegasus as she saw Greenie landing after maneuvering an obstacle course.

"I couldn't even follow you."

"Heh-heh, no big deal. I just wanna be like my mom, after all," chuckled Greenie.

"No big deal, huh? How about taking your hat down? I think you'll fly faster…"

"Thanks, but… hey wait!"

But it was too late.

The Pegasus that had just spoke took her hat away, revealing her out-of-the-ordinary huge ears.

Everypony gasped with surprise upon seeing her ears.

"Wow! Your ears are cute!"

"And amazing!"

"Can I touch them?"

"No, wait, please, stay away!" bellowed Greenie, covering her ears. "Please, I had enough of that at school already. Don't make me remind of these dreadful incidents…" She finished with tears. Indeed, Greenie was always bullied at school due to her huge ears that she had to wear her own hat whenever she goes. Somepony taking her hat away in public was embarrassing enough for her.

"Is that so?" All pegasi looked at each other with doubt.

"Cheer up, buddy!" said Scootaloo, who saw the commotion. "Just don't care what they say. I like your looks, after all."

"Sorry Greenie," apologized the Pegasus who took her hat. "I didn't think that would happen…"

"Well…" Before Greenie could forgive him, they heard a shout from the sky.

Everyone turned to see a figure falling from the sky.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, no! I can't look!"

Greenie stared at the falling object wide-eyed, but she was able to take back her hat.

Just as it was about to hit the ground, a streak of rainbow flashed by and caught it.

"Whoa, hey, watch it!"

It was Rainbow Dash, and the one she rescued was her son Thunder Clash.

"Oww…" cried Thunder.

"You okay?"

"I… I think I hurt the tip of my wing…"

"Thunder! What happened!" cried Greenie anxiously as she rushed over to see his condition.

"I was about to pass that ring, when I felt something clipped my wing. The next thing I knew, I tripped over a small cloud and I couldn't keep my balance anymore…"

"Be careful, fella. Some guys here may do rough, though."

"Looks like you're yet another victim," said Rumble.

"Thanks, but I'm starting to feel some pain on my wing now…" He kept his right wing open to show that he was really hurt.

"Let me see," said Greenie as she felt his wing, then stopped when she touched his severed part and he shouted.

"Gosh, this is serious," declared Soarin.

"She needs help immediately," added Scootaloo.

"What's going on here?" The respectable captain of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire came to see what happened.

"Madam Spitfire, my brother just had an accident. Can you see what's wrong?"

Spitfire felt Thunder's wing all over.

"Not much a big injury," she said at last. "You just need some rest at home and you'll be fine!"

"Thanks, madam. I was so scared…!" Thunder hugged Spitfire and he cried.

"Don't worry. Where's your sister?"

As Thunder went to hug Greenie, she turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Your way of saving somepony from danger in the nick of time never changes, huh, Rainbow Dash?" She smiled at her.

"Guess I couldn't fancy myself."

"Whatever it is, I still remember the night you saved my pie," recalled Soarin.

"Rainbow Dash's forever our best savior!" declared Fleetfoot.

"Yeah, the one who saves everypony in the very last moment!" agreed Misty Fly.

"All hail Rainbow Dash!" said Surprise.

At once, everypony gathered and said numerous praises about Rainbow.

"Eh, I appreciate that," said Rainbow Dash, blushed. "But now can we give my son a treatment?"

That night, at Rainbow Dash's home, Thunder was sulking in his bed with his bandaged right wing. The paramedics told him that he can't fly for the next two weeks.

"Ugh," he complained to his friends when they visited him. "What am I supposed to do when you can't fly for two weeks? I hate staying at home! I just wanna explore all of Equestria with Big Sissey."

"Aren't you not enough performing with us?" reminded Pizza Frenzy. "You don't need wings while doing your guitar!"

"I know that, but I wanna be in mid-air while performing! Besides, I just can't help you to make pranks around…"

"But you don't need to be in the air when you make pranks sometimes," said Chaos Control.

"How about a little pick-me-up?" Greenie appeared with Melody Aurora, holding a Daring Do book.

"What's that?"

"It's _Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone_," explained Greenie. "Mom liked AK Yearling's books, you know."

"Daring Do series?"

"I remember that Mom told me that Rainbow Dash used to hate reading and it's for eggheads," recalled Melody. "But in the end, she ended up liking the books."

"Is that so?"

"Trust me, she even ended up meeting the real Daring Do! I just wanna meet her someday."

"In your dreams, Greenie!" joked Platinum Royale.

"Now if you excuse me, he needs some rest now, so thank you for coming and see you again next time!"

"Don't forget our next schemes tomorrow!" shouted Pizza before they left.

"I will!"

As the visitors left, Thunder asked Greenie.

"Are you sure the real Daring Do exists?"

"Really! She does! It just kinda makes me visit her someday, and get her autograph!"

"Oh…"

"Listen, I'd already been a Daring Do fan when I was a filly. Mom read me her books before bedtime!"

"Aren't you bored listening to the same story over and over again?"

"Nah, I loved it. All those thrills and spills, it kinda makes my heart pump like crazy. Not to mention those exciting moments when she beat that Ahuizotl guy."

"That dog-like guy? I guess he's ugly."

"He is ugly. Weirdo, though…"

"Anyway, can you tell me the story now? I wanna know everything."

"You do? Then let's begin…"


	20. Chapter 19

In a flash, two weeks went by and Thunder's wing was already recovered. At the same time, Greenie had read him two books in a row.

"Man, these books are getting interesting to me now!" said a very satisfied Thunder once Greenie finished narrating the second book.

"Toldja, her books can really get onto your mind!"

After a hard day's trial flight, Thunder finally proved that he was well and fit enough to fly again.

"I have to say, Thunder, that was impressive!" A mate from the Junior Wonderbolts Organization told him. "For somepony to recover from an injury quickly." (The Junior Wonderbolts Organization was founded a week after Soarin and Rainbow Dash got married, and it mainly enrolls pegasi less than 14 years old. Thunder Clash was one of them. It shares the same headquarters with the main Wonderbolts, as well as the facilities and utilities. When the pegasi turn 15, they are immediately graduated to the main Wonderbolt course.)

"No need to mention it," grinned Thunder. "If not for Big Sissey who gave me the motivation."

"Aww. Greenie loves you, doesn't she?"

"I can't deny that anymore. She's the best sister I've ever had."

That night, the siblings were discussing something.

"Hey Big Sissey."

"Yes?"

"You told me once that you wanted to meet the real Daring Do, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. What's wrong? You wanna come with me?"

"I'd love to! I just wanna get in touch with her. Besides, seeing Pizza getting that autograph from Sapphire Shores…"

"Jealous, eh? You've just started being her fan, after all. Anyway, I can take you with me. It feels weird to go and see her with only me."

"Yay!"

"But, I got some concern…" She paused for a moment. "I'm pretty worried with Mom. If she knows that you're coming with me, she'll ground me!"

Thunder gasped.

"And even if I go myself, I would break this house's rules!"

"So what are you going to do, Big Sissey? Sneak out of the house?"

"No, please, Thunder, I can't even break a single house rule!"

"Please…"

The siblings kept arguing that they didn't know that Rainbow Dash had been hearing them from the outside. She opened the room door.

"Whoa, hey, what's going on here?" asked Rainbow Dash, pretending not to know about the matter.

"Mom!"

"Listen, mom. I know that you won't like it, but…"

"Don't worry, I have heard everything."

"What?" Both siblings asked with disbelief.

"Listen here, Greenie. I've been looking for something to test your courage, independence and skill. Now that you mention it, I allow you to go and find the real Daring Do without me accompanying you."

"Really? I thought that you won't allow me."

"Aww come on, what's a mother not allowing her daughter to learn the hoofsteps of adventure?"

Greenie hung her head. She didn't realize that her mother was one adventure supporter.

"C'mon, don't be sad," cheered Rainbow. "I know that you're waiting for the day…"

"Well, thanks," said Greenie as she hugged her.

"What about me, mom?" asked Thunder eagerly.

"Oh, you can go, too," said Rainbow. "Now I wanna see your teamwork, and most importantly, the siblinghood between you two."

"*gasp* Really?"

"Of course! I, as a mother, encourage adventuring."

"If that's the case…"

"… then when can we go?"

"Anytime you want, as long as you let me know that you're away," smiled Rainbow Dash.

The siblings cheered.

"My wish has finally came true!"

"Now I'm going to make Pizza feel jealous!"

At that moment, Soarin came in.

"Whoa, did I miss anything?"

"Nothing. Just our kids got some new juice to go."


	21. Chapter 20

On the day the siblings started the adventure, Pinkie Pie and her family threw them a good-luck-for-the-adventure party. Of course, Rainbow told that to all of her friends, and it was obviously Pinkie's idea. Before they left, Rainbow Dash had given them a map to find their way to Daring Do's home.

"Don't get yourself too stressed, okay?" asked Soarin.

"You two should know how to take care of yourselves," said Rainbow Dash.

"I can see your toughness from the time we attended a camp several years ago," said Melody to Greenie. "Now it's time to show everyone what you're made of!"

"Heh-heh, I know that."

"Don't forget to tell me your thrills!" Pizza cried to Thunder.

"Don't worry! I'll give you something that'll make you feel jealous!"

"You bet!"

In a while, the siblings were on their way. Along the way, they passed jungles, rivers, streams and deep valleys and gorges.

"Whoa, that's pretty…" gasped Thunder upon looking at the scenery.

"Just gotta see these once in a while. Can't let these go to waste, though."

The siblings need to walk for a while after flying to rest their wings. Of course, you won't expect them to be the best fliers of Equestria by flying all the time, huh?

After an hour of travelling based on the map, the siblings eventually came across a small, sturdy house within the forest.

"So are we there?"

"Most likely. That's what it stated on this map."

Greenie knocked the door. There was no answer.

She knocked again. Still there was no reply.

"How can we find out if anypony's at home?" asked Thunder.

"Don't worry. We can check from the windows."

They looked through the windows, but there was nopony inside.

"Shall we just enter?" Inquired Thunder as they returned to the front door.

"It's risky. But we'd still better check it out."

Greenie turned the knob. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. The door creaked as it moved.

Thunder held his breath as he feared that the owner would rage at them.

"Hello? Anypony in here?" Greenie called. There was no answer.

"Maybe we should just get inside and check it out," suggested Thunder.

Obliging him, the siblings quietly sneaked into the house, at the same time closing the door so as not to let the owner know somepony has broken into. Inside, they found the house in a complete mess.

"Oh man," sighed Thunder, appalled by the sight. "Does she know how to keep everything tidy?"

"Don't bother about that now," dismissed Greenie. "We gotta check out this place."

The siblings searched everywhere. They came across a study with a writing desk, with papers lying around.

"This must be where Daring Do does her books," assumed Greenie.

"Whoa, check these out!" cried Thunder as he came across some antiques and artifacts.

"Be careful, don't touch them," warned Greenie. "You won't know what might happen."

"Understood!"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of hoofsteps.

"Uh-oh, somepony's coming!" exclaimed Greenie.

"What can we do?"

"Let's hide… up here!"

As the siblings hovered above the ceiling, they saw a brownish-orange pegasus stallion with black mane and tail and a dagger as his cutie mark entering the room in a hurry.

"Darn… where is it, where is it!?"

He was too busy packing his equipments that he failed to notice Greenie and Thunder watching from above.

"Who is he?" whispered Thunder.

"I dunno. Might be Daring Do's guest or something?"

He stayed in the room for five minutes before he left the house. The siblings descended from the ceiling.

"What can we do? He looks desperate," asked Thunder.

"I think he needs help," said Greenie. "Maybe we should follow him to see what he's up to."

"But what if he refuses?"

"We'll just try our best. Let's go!"

The siblings raced out of the house. A few minutes later they caught up with the stallion.

"Err, excuse me…"

"What do you want?" he growled at them.

"Err, we want nothing."

"We're just wondering what's wrong with you."

"Me? I'm alright all the while! Just that I have some important stuff to do!"

"Oh uh, what's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Err, just knowing only, that's all."

"It's Fearless Fray, OK? Now I got really serious business to do!"

He huffed off in a huff, but then Greenie zoomed in front of him again.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I don't need help from busyponies like you, OK? I work alone!" And he stormed away.

"Oh jeez," said Thunder. "He's one tough guy."

"I don't care. I'm still gonna follow him anyway!" said Greenie, undeterred.

The siblings quietly followed Fearless Fray, but they kept a suitable distance so that he would not notice them.

They followed him until they came upon an enormous temple-like structure. Greenie zipped to his front.

"You again!" growled Fearless. "What do you expect from me?"

"Well uh… nothing, but…"

"Help again? I said no, NO! Get it!? Let me say this to you one more time: I… work… alone!"

With that he stormed into the fortress.

"I just had the worst feeling," said Thunder. "Something's not gonna be right for him."

"You're right," agreed Greenie. "If he keeps refusing us I can't imagine what would happen to him!"

Then they were rudely interrupted.

They heard shouts coming from inside the fortress.

"What's going on!?" exclaimed Thunder.

"I dunno! We'd better hide up here!" responded Greenie as they sought refuge on top of a tree. The next thing they saw, Fearless came out with a pack of guardsponies.

"Idiot! How could he just barge inside like that? Now he almost got busted!" cried Thunder, appalled by his act.

"Nice criticizing, but let's follow him to see what's he up to."

Fearless was so fast that he had left the guardsponies behind, but he still didn't notice Greenie and Thunder tailing him.

"Didn't think he'd fly as fast as us!" cried Thunder.

"We're lucky that we got some Wonderbolt training!" replied Greenie. "Who would've gotten faster than him?"

Fearless eventually came to a rest at a clearing, yet he still did not notice Greenie and Thunder watching him. Before he could give a sigh of relief, a tiger, a black panther, a lynx and a cheetah suddenly appeared before him, growling. Without thinking twice, Fearless wrestled with the wildcats.

"Cool…" gasped Thunder while Greenie watched the battle wide-eyed.

Suddenly, a white cat appeared from nowhere. Fearless was suddenly distracted by the cat that he failed to maintain his guard. The tiger struck him by his head and he fell down, groaning in pain as the wildcats pinned him down.

The siblings gasped with shock to see their target defeated.

To make matters worse, a dog-like creature appeared from the bushes.

"My, oh, my, didn't think you would be easily defeated, huh?" said the creature.

"Isn't that Ahuizotl?" asked Thunder.

"Oh, gosh, it's him!" cried Greenie. "Looks like Ahuizotl's the real thing, too!"

"Ahuizotl…" began Fearless. "Look, I'm going to defeat you, I'll-"

"What's the rush, Fearless Fray?" sneered Ahuizotl. "Let me tell you something. A pony called Daring Do foiled my plans to conquer the universe several times already. Don't you think you can be as good as her?"

"Daring Do… is my mom!" argued Fearless.

From the tree branches, the siblings cried with surprise.

"Wait, did he say… 'mom'!?" cried Thunder.

"I can't believe it! My mind is totally blown! I've figured that out all that while!" exclaimed Greenie, holding her cheeks.

"Shh! He'll hear us!"

"Oh, sorry."

"So she's your mother?" asked Ahuizotl. "My, oh, my, what luck to me!"

"I'm going to continue my mom's legacy. My general mission is to stop you once and for all!"

"Oh, don't you think you can stop me?" laughed Ahuizotl. "I failed to kill your mom all the while, but I can consider myself lucky tonight! Sleep well tonight, and tomorrow, enjoy my funtime…" With that, he led away Fearless in ropes, with the cats following him.

"This is terrible!" exclaimed Thunder. "What are we gonna do!?"

"Refusing our help to me is unacceptable," declared Greenie. "What's more, seeing Ahuizotl capturing him, that is too much!"

Thunder stared at her. He had never seen his sister so angry to see a pony turn down one's offer, leading to his defeat.

"Big Sissey, what can I do now?"

"OK, right now all we need to do is to follow him," Greenie explained her plan. "When we know what's he going to do, I'll tell you what to do next."

The siblings quietly followed Ahuizotl. A while later, Ahuizotl reached his destination. It turned out to be the fortress that the siblings came across earlier.

"So that's where Ahuizotl lives!" said Thunder.

"Now that we know it," continued Greenie. "We need to find a way to break into the place, and we can get Fearless outta here!"

"How?"

"Follow me! I know just what to do!"


	22. Chapter 21

The siblings returned to the house earlier and stormed inside. Luckily for them, there was still no one inside the house.

"Now what?" asked Thunder.

"Hmm, we need to look for something so that we can sneak into the place quietly," replied Greenie. She looked everywhere until her eyes caught sight of a small flashlight. She turned on the switch. It was working perfectly, illuminating a bright light which its brightness can be adjusted.

"Cool…"

"Now that's the one I'm looking for!" exclaimed Greenie as she found a multi-purpose gadget. She opened each of them to see if they work well.

"Whoa, that's sharp," said Thunder as Greenie took out the penknife part.

Greenie searched all over the house. She returned with a medium-sized pouch.

"I think that's all we need," concluded Greenie.

"Nothing else more?"

"All we have to do is to wait until midnight. Then we can act."

Soon the moon was well above the night sky. The siblings, armed with only the two tools headed back to the fortress.

They reached the fortress only to find it guarded by two henchponies.

"So how do we get rid of them?"

"Here goes…" said Greenie softly as she took out a rounded thing from the pouch. She tossed it towards the guards.

"Okay, cover your nose!"

The guards saw the rounded object being thrown towards them but just as they went to see it, it exploded in a puff of smoke. The guards instantly went out cold. The object was no other than a smoke bomb.

"That should keep them asleep until daylight," said Greenie.

They flew quietly past the snoring guards and entered the fortress.

The fortress wasn't very well-lit, but the siblings were able to hover smoothly above the ceiling to prevent themselves from being busted. They need to get to Fearless Fray's cell without being noticed.

"It's risky," whispered Thunder. "Good thing that you've got this idea."

"Who's there to help you when you don't have your big sister?"

The siblings continue wandering until they came across a remote corridor. They entered it and to their surprise, they found Fearless Fray's cell, with a disheveled and a sleeping Fearless in it, tied by ropes to his hooves.

"Ha! Found him!" exclaimed Greenie softly. "Looks like he just had a hard time."

"Now how do we get him out?"

"Let me see…" pondered Greenie as she neared the iron bars. It was so dark that Fearless couldn't realize the siblings approaching. As Greenie stopped a meter away from the bars, she spotted a hole fit for a pony to slip inside.

"Okay, all we need to do is to get outside to relocate the hole. Follow me."

Quietly, the siblings managed to make their way out unscathed. When they reached the entrance, the guards were still asleep, unaware of everything happening around them. They went around the fortress until they saw a hole.

Greenie checked whether it was the hole that led to Fearless' cell.

"Bingo! That's it!" said Greenie after she peeped through the hole.

"What's next?"

Greenie handed him the multi-purpose gadget.

"All you need to do is to cut the ropes using the knifey in there," instructed Greenie, taking out the penknife. "I'll be holding the ropes. When he falls, I'll grab him."

"Roger, Big Sissey!" saluted Thunder.

In no time, the siblings were in action. As Greenie held onto the ropes, Thunder started slicing through them. Incredibly, the penknife was sharp enough. In less than a minute, Thunder finished slicing the ropes.

"Kay, can you hold them?"

Thunder tried lifting one. "I can handle it."

"Excellent. Watch what I'm gonna do."

Greenie flew to head level with Fearless.

"Wakey-wakey…"

"Huh?" Fearless opened his sleepy eyes, but before he could react, Greenie covered his face with her hat, causing him to mumble.

"Hush, pal. I'm getting ya outta here."

In a flash, Greenie tossed him out of the hole before dashing outside to catch him. She then carried him to some place far away from the fortress. Thunder followed.

"It's you two again!" growled Fearless when Greenie removed her hat. "I am so pissed off. Why do you two have to help me? I'm in a state of business now and how many times I have to tell you two that I-"

Angered, Greenie gave Fearless a heavy slap on his cheek. He fell to the ground, holding his cheek and staring at her with shock.

"What do you always mean by 'I work alone', huh? Don't you ever know the concept of teamwork and cooperation? It's a shame, you know that? You're tarnishing the names of your parents! Give me another 'I work alone' this and 'I work alone' that and I'll never forgive you!"

Then, an expression of guilt emerged on Fearless' face.

"I… I'm sorry…" wept Fearless. "My father died when I was seven, therefore my mom had to make amends to keep us surviving. Somehow, I loved my father, and I attempted to follow his hoofsteps. Of course, my mom didn't mind me doing all those adventures, but lately I seem to have a conflict with her."

"What is it?" asked Thunder.

"She's been overprotective. She fears that one day I would've been kidnapped. I don't believe that! I kept insisting her that I'll be alright but she just won't listen! So today, while we were going to a town for some supplies, I had a row with her and I stormed off. It would've been better if my father was alive."

Hearing his story, Greenie proceeded to give him a lecture.

"Listen, your father may seem important to you, but you're not the only one to lose fathers. I have a friend who's a princess, and guess what? She lost her father on her birthday. Yet, she still remained cheerful and optimistic, and she's eager to learn a lot from us. That's because we have the spirit of friendship! Doesn't this make sense to you?"

Fearless pondered for a moment.

"You're right," he said at last. "You… you've given me a great lesson. I guess… I have to make things right." He hugged her. "Thanks… big-eared pony…"

"Err, call me Greenie Hats."

"Oh, Greenie Hats. Who's that colt over there?"

"Thunder Clash's the name!" he introduced.

"Man, how nice to know you two." He shook hooves with them. "You're from somewhere called Ponyville, huh?"

"Nice guess."

"I would say, your ears are… special. It's like you can hear things clearer."

"Oh gosh, you just praised me!" gasped Greenie. "I was often bullied because of my ears."

"At least, you can fly well, huh?"

"Yeah, we're enrolled in the Wonderbolts!" said Thunder.

"That's a prestigious one."

"Now back to the topic," said Greenie. "How shall we do with this Ahuizotl guy?"

"You see, I was finding a way to destroy the whole place just to show my dad's legacy. Guess that I really need help now after all."

"Now you're talkin. Let's get inside and save the day!"

"I'm with you!" added Thunder.

"Let's get started!" said Fearless. "But first, can you cut off the remaining ropes on my hooves?"

"Oh, sorry. I'll do it now."


	23. Chapter 22

In no time, the trio were right in action, hovering quietly above the corridor ceilings at the same time evading Ahuizotl's henchponies.

"Where are we supposed to go?" inquired Greenie.

"We need to get to Ahuizotl's throne room," answered Fearless. "I wanna see what he's up to now. As far as I know, he's on a feverish quest on conquering Equestria."

"You remind me of a great nemesis Princess Twilight Sparkle told me about," added Thunder. "She, too wants to take over the universe!"

"Is that so? Then I hope that he's not affiliated with her!"

They continued moving on until they spotted light coming from a corner.

"I guess that's it. The throne room!" declared Fearless.

After making sure there was nopony around, they descended from the ceiling, and walked quietly towards the light.

"Jeepers! There he is!" whispered Greenie when they peeped through the wall. They could see Ahuizotl briefing with his henchponies, at the same time taming his wildcats.

"… and when I deal with Fearless Fray later, I will search for Daring Do," said Ahuizotl in a mad tone. "And when I'm done with Daring Do, the whole of Equestria shall be mine! ..."

"Gosh, he really is mad," said Thunder.

"Time to put a good show," said Fearless, determined.

"Now then, if I can find the whole of Daring Do's house, how can I search for her secret thing that makes my dream come true?" asked Ahuizotl.

"Oh really?" interrupted Fearless, stepping into the room. "Does my house look like a safe vault to you?"

"Wait, how did you…!"

"You'd thought I wasn't as smart as my mom, huh?"

"Ughhh…" roared Ahuizotl. "Get him!"

As the henchponies advanced towards Fearless, Greenie and Thunder snapped up to his side.

"Let's do this!" said Greenie.

"I ain't no weak fighter!" replied Fearless.

With that, the trio did an all-out combat with the henchponies. Despite having strong built, yet they couldn't keep up with their agile speed.

"I didn't think they could be this much," Fearless told Greenie amidst the battle. "Without you I'd be overwhelmed already!"

"Seems like you get what I said just now," replied Greenie, and they continued.

Thunder was the smallest among the three, yet he was as fast as his sister.

"Over here, suckers!"

He was right in front of Ahuizotl, who was in an attempt to grab hold of him. As the henchponies raced towards him, Ahuizotl readied his hands, trying to get him. But Thunder dodged sideways, causing the henchponies to knock Ahuizotl down. As Ahuizotl fell, he toppled the throne chair, revealing a red gem.

Greenie and Fearless turned to his direction when they heard the crash.

"That's the one!" Fearless called to Thunder. "Smash it and the whole place will be down!"

"No, wait, don't let them do it!" screamed Ahuizotl as he struggled to get up.

But Thunder had already pulled out the gem. He tried to make his way through the mob, attempting to hand the gem over to his sister and his senior.

"Catch it!" yelled Thunder as he sent the gem hurtling towards them.

But another henchpony caught it. He tried throwing it back to Ahuizotl, but Thunder managed to catch it back. He threw it to them again.

This went on and on until Thunder successfully passed it to Greenie and Thunder. It landed right in front of them, but their hooves got it at the same time, shattering it.

It was when all hell broke loose.

The fortress trembled, with stones and rubble raining upon them.

"Good job," said Fearless to Greenie. He called to Thunder. "Let's get outta here!"

At once, a section of the ceiling gave way and the trio zoomed through the hole to escape through it.

Ahuizotl could only watch the three pegasi escape before the whole building collapsed into him and his henchponies. In less than a minute, the fortress was completely obliterated. A few seconds later, Ahuizotl popped out of the rubble.

"Fearless Fray, just you wait! I still have my plans!" he yelled before passing out unconscious.

Greenie, Thunder and Fearless managed to fly for a safe distance before coming to a rest at a tree.

"You remind me of somepony my mom used to tell me," Fearless told her. "The name's Rainbow Dash, she's got a rainbow-colored mane, just like you."

"Oh, you're talking about my mom?"

"You're her daughter?" Fearless rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous! You're blowing off my mind!"

"We got our minds blown, too when you said you're Daring Do's son," added Thunder.

"Seriously," admitted Fearless. "The world is too small to even know our connections."

They spent the night on the tree until dawn broke across Equestria. They then headed towards Fearless' home.

When they reached the house, Fearless opened the door and stepped inside. Surprisingly, who should be somepony else, was no other than Daring Do. She was well asleep on her work desk. Fearless proceeded towards her.

"Mom, mom?" called Fearless.

Daring opened a sleepy eye. "Fearless?" she asked, her face turned from sleepiness to surprise.

"I… I'm sorry mom," he confessed with tears, hugging with his reunited relative. "I just realized what I did. I promise not to be rebellious again…!"

"It's alright, I forgive you," replied Daring. "You're still my son, after all."

This made Greenie and Thunder feel homesick.

"Oh gee," said Thunder with tears. "I'm starting to miss everypony, even Mom and Dad in Ponyville now."

Then Daring Do turned to the siblings.

"So," began Daring Do, smiling at them. "You two are related to Rainbow Dash, huh?"

"Err, well," stammered Greenie. "Actually…"

"Mom, they're her children," finished Fearless.

"*gasp* Oh my, I am surprised," cried Daring as she shook hooves with them. "You really resemble Rainbow Dash a lot, kid," she said after noticing Greenie's rainbow-colored mane.

"Well, you can say."

"I suppose you must have encountered with him when he left me yesterday. If that's so, then I thank you all for teaching my son a lesson," said Daring.

"They made me go back to the right path, Mom," explained Fearless.

"It's a great pleasure," said Thunder. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"May I have your autograph?" asked Thunder, producing the book _Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone_ he had been bringing along the journey.

"Oh my goodness, you've became my fans as well," cried Daring. "Wait for a moment, please." She took the book from Thunder before entering into the workplace, then returned a while later, with something wedged in the book.

"Open it and see what's inside!"

Thunder opened the cover. There, on the first page was Daring Do's autograph, with the words "Thank you for visiting!", and a very valuable gemstone.

"Th-this is gorgeous," gasped Greenie.

"Hay yeah!" exclaimed Thunder. "Now it's time for Pizza to feel jealous!"

"I'm sorry to say we gotta go now," said Greenie. "We are missing home right now."

"Oh, that's alright," said Daring. "But do come and visit us someday! Give my regards to your mother!"

"And we'll come and visit Ponyville if we can!" bade Fearless.

With that, the siblings headed home for Ponyville as the morning sun of Equestria rose higher.


	24. Chapter 23

One casual afternoon at the barn in Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack, Nikula Alder and their family were in the living room. They were waiting for Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh to come over.

"I just can't believe it," said Applejack, looking out to the orchard. "It's gonna be the family reunion in 'bout a week."

"Always the excitement," agreed Niku. "I remember the good old days when we all used to help out."

"Especially when good o' Granny Smith was around. I really miss her," said Raisin Brandy, recalling the nostalgic times.

Granny Smith passed away a couple of years ago. Not because of a mishap, but she did die peacefully, with a smile on her face on the day of her funeral, which almost everypony attended. That made Applejack's eyes mist all over.

"You're right, Greenhoof," agreed Applejack, wiping her tears away. "The talk of her surely brings me back memories."

"Have you been working too hard lately, sonny?" asked Niku.

"Well, you can say. I feel like I've been stressed up all the while. I just can't put down my job," sighed Raisin.

"But hey, don't forget that we appreciated your gardening works!" complimented his elder sister Fiji. "I love it when I see all your rewards on the shelf." Raisin's trophies and medals from the planting competitions he participated were displayed alongside with Applejack's rodeo medals.

"Reminds me how I worked so hard back in my days," recalled Applejack.

"Wish I can start my own company someday," continued Raisin.

"Chill, killer. You need to spend time with us more often," calmed Niku.

"I know, thanks dad."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh have arrived.

"Glad to see you two here," welcomed Applejack.

"It's really a nice pleasure," replied Apple Bloom. "How's everypony doing?"

"Pretty fine, aunty," said Raisin. "Uncle Mac, how about you?"

"Eeyup!"

At that moment, the youngest unicorn sibling, Malinae came downstairs with a paintbrush.

"Hi, you two!" she shrilled as she painted the guests' faces and hooves.

"Malinae!" cried Applejack.

"Whoa, hey, stop it, Linnie," giggled Apple Bloom.

"Nope, nope, nope," said Big McIntosh, wiping the paint away.

"I'm sorry if she's caused such trouble to you," apologized Niku.

"It's alright," forgave Apple Bloom. "Anyway, I heard that she just got her cutie mark a week ago, right?"

"That's it, Auntie Bloom!" said Malinae, proudly showing her flank, which were three colored apples.

"Wow, that was cute," praised Apple Bloom.

"The only thing is that she colors anything she sees," complained Raisin. "Not just her house and all of Ponyville, but I even caught her coloring her own hair pink all over!"

"Oh, come on!" pouted Malinae as her brother told her all her antics.

"You remind me the days I spent with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle," went on Apple Bloom. "Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon loved to pick on us, but now they finally knew what true determination is."

"For a seven-year-old foal like you to get a cutie mark, I'm really surprised," remarked Niku. "I hadn't got mine until nineteen!"

"For an ex-criminal like you, I understand your situation," sympathized Applejack.

"Thanks."

"By the way, I wonder where are the ciders?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Oh! Sorry to keep you all waiting. I go get them now," said Raisin as he went to the kitchen to get them. But just as he opened the refrigerator door, a foul stench emerged out of the fridge.

"What happened?" asked Niku as he rushed to the kitchen after hearing his son's groans.

"I thought Fiji said that they're alright!" cried Raisin. "Just look at that!" He showed the spoiled cider to him, full of bad froth.

"Fiji, come here!" called Niku severely.

"Yes, Father?"

"Look at this!"

Fiji turned ashen upon looking at the rancid cider.

"Now how many times have you been lying to me?"

"I… I…"

"What in tarnation?" Applejack joined the commotion. Apple Bloom followed.

"Fiji thinks she's a smart aleck. She told us that the ciders are fine but just look at this!"

"Fiji," frowned Applejack. "I didn't expect you to be a complete opposite from us."

"But mom…" protested Fiji.

"What I'm amazed is that you can act as if nothing has happened after you did this every time," added Raisin.

"Fiji dear," began Applejack. "If you can do this, then I think you're better in acting stuff. Look at your cutie mark. I hope it tells you the meaning."

"Yeah, you're right," said an ashamed Fiji after looking at her flank. "I wish I can look for a filming agency."

"Maybe you can try your luck in Las Pegasus," suggested Raisin. "There's more filming guys looking for you."

"Come to talk about those big cities, I wonder how are the others preparing for the upcoming family reunion, Apple Bloom?" asked Niku.

"Oh, Babs Seed sent me a letter a few days ago. She said that she'll be coming a week earlier to help things out," explained Apple Bloom.

Babs was one of the nicest relatives Apple Bloom could remember. She became a meanie with the tycoon ponies due to her fate back in Manehattan, but a lesson served her right and she had her own Cutie Mark Crusaders branch in Manehattan.

"I see about that," replied Applejack. "In the meantime, I would love you all to give her a warm welcome."

"Yay!" cheered Malinae.

"Now what about the cider?" asked Fiji. "Since you've blown me out…"

"Don't worry! Big Mac and I prepared some!" Apple Bloom then produced a few cans of cider she brought from her home.

"Phew!"

"Anyway, I have a room reserved for y'all. Come with me!" said Applejack.

The next morning, Malinae was the first among the three siblings to get up first. After getting herself prepared she went downstairs to the kitchen only to find Apple Bloom there already, having her own light breakfast.

"There you are, Linnie," called Apple Bloom.

"Oh, good morning!"

"Come here. I love to talk to a little unicorn like you."

So the two sat down and enjoyed their morning chat.

"So do you like Auntie Babs?"

"Of course I do! Everypony in this family mean a lot to me."

"Glad to hear that."

"By the way, I wonder how Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon treat you and the other two now."

"The day we finally got all of our cutie marks, they did turn over a new leaf. It's a good thing that they finally knew what it is for hard work and perseverance."

"I see."

"To be honest, I really miss those times Granny was with us."

"I agree. She's like my goddess or something."

"It's a real surprise that she lived so long."

"Yeah, I agree."

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.

"Hello? Anypony in there?" called a familiar voice. Apple Bloom immediately recognized it.

"It's her! There she comes!"

Sure enough, they opened the door only to find no other than Babs Seed in her casual outfit. Back in Manehattan she usually wore her yellow overalls for work.

"Babs! There you are!" cried Apple Bloom, hugging her.

"Always that feeling, eh?" asked Babs. "Oh, hello, Malinae."

"Hi, Aunty Babs!"

"So, where are the rest of your family?"

"Uh… still snoring, I guess."

"What in the world…" A sleepy Applejack arrived downstairs to find the three at the door. "Oh, hey, Babs."

"A pleasure to be with you, Applejack," replied Babs.

As the rest of the family all got up, Babs joined with them for breakfast.

"So, how's business this time at Manehattan?" asked Niku.

"Pretty fair. Everything's going on well, I can say."

"So, how did you get to arrive here so early?" asked Raisin.

"I boarded the 5 a.m. train just now. I just don't want to be too late so as not to spoil the preparations for the reunion."

"It'll be a big help to us if you can come as early as this to help us," smiled Fiji.

"Eeyup!" agreed Big McIntosh.

A while later, the three siblings were on their way to the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle to meet up with Melody Aurora and their friends.

"Do you think it'll be more fun if we can invite Melody over?" asked Malinae along the way.

"Maybe," replied Raisin. "But I hope that they don't screw everything. Too many cooks spoil the broth!"

"Well, I can't deny that," finished Fiji.

Then, they noticed a huge crowd from far away.

"What's going on?" asked Malinae.

"No idea. We better check that out," answered Raisin and they rushed to the scene.


	25. Chapter 24

When they reached there, they found that everypony was surrounding something covered in a huge cloth, with their friends have arrived as well. Malinae rushed towards Melody Aurora, who was with her coltfriend Chaos Control.

"Melody! Melody! What's going on?" asked Malinae.

"You see, it all started since last night," replied Melody. "We heard a loud chugging noise from a machine in the middle of the night!"

"Night? We didn't hear anything!" said Fiji.

"Me too," added Chaos. "But those near the town center heard it, especially Platinum Royale who told this to us."

"It was so loud that we were jolted by it. The moment I woke up I saw everypony searching for that machine!" explained Platinum.

"Who owns it?" asked Raisin.

"Who knows!" cried Greenie Hats.

All of a sudden, the machine started making sounds again. Then, the cloth slowly unveiled away to reveal a huge machine, with two yellow unicorns having red and white manes and tails, with one of them having a mustache.

"Who are they?" asked Peanut Butter.

"Hmm, if I'm not mistaken, they must be Flim and Flam!" answered Raisin.

"Flim and Flam? When have I heard of them before?" asked Fiji.

The Flim Flam twins were infamous for promoting their low-quality, fraud products to the residents of Ponyville. Now what would be their purpose this time?

"Good morning to all of Ponyville," began Flim.

"We would like to promote a brand new product to satisfy your worries," sang Flam.

"Product? What is it?" asked Pepper Flake.

"That sounds boring," groaned Greenie. "Singing to promote some kind of crap."

"I think it's best that we don't get involved with this," suggested Beryl. "Especially bogus salesponies like them."

"How can you be sure that they're bogus guys?" asked Thunder Clash.

"I remember Mom told us about them. Their products are nothing but a mix of normal ingredients!" answered Melody.

"So they're selling fake thingies?" asked Pizza Frenzy.

"Kinda," replied Raisin.

"Then we better get out of here," said Prudence Aura. "I don't like anything unreal."

The friends quickly returned to the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle.

Later that day, Fiji returned to check out the machine. She scrutinized it all over.

"I just don't know what's this for," she thought to herself.

Her attention was next focused to a small tent pitched beside the machine. It was opened and she could see both Flim and Flam inside. They were counting their bits collected earlier when they noticed Fiji standing outside.

"Oh hey," invited Flim. "Come in here."

Fiji stepped into the tent. "Well… what can I do for you?"

"Have a sip of this," said Flam as he offered her a bottle of a liquid.

"What's this?"

"A special tonic drink…"

"… that can make you wishes come true!"

"What wish?"

"Any wish! Just say what you want before you drink it and it's all set!"

Fiji just stared at the bottle.

"Just take it home!"

"You can tell us what it is later!"

"But… but I…"

"Don't worry!"

"We'll come in a few days!"

With that, Fiji, with an unsure feeling, took the bottle home.

"How am I supposed to deal with this?" she thought to herself. "Aha! I know what to do!"

Luckily, as she got home, her parents were outdoors with Big McIntosh. Raisin was too busy in tending his plants. She found her sister with her aunts.

"Oh, you just came back," said Apple Bloom. "Anything special?"

"Not really," said Fiji calmly as she went into her room to hide the bottle.

For the next two days, nothing special happened. Fiji did not even mention to her family about the bottle, not even her friends.

"I'm starting to feel that they aren't really frauds," said Peanut.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Platinum.

"We can't be really deceived yet. They have their hidden purposes," continued Chaos.

"He's right," agreed Melody. "We can't judge a book by its cover."

The next morning, the day right before the big day.

Fiji was at the yard sorting out apples when the brothers came.

"Well, well, well," began Flim.

"Have you tried out the tonic?" asked Flam.

"Err, well…"

"What's the matter?"

"You hadn't tried it?"

"You see, I was very busy…"

"Oh, really?"

"You should've at least find some time to-"

"And what do you think you're doing here?"

The brothers gasped.

Applejack had woken up from a start to hear the dialogue between her eldest daughter and the salesponies.

"Oh my…"

"It's Applejack! Long time no see!" Flim raised out his hoof to her, but she rejected.

"I demand to know, what are you doing with my daughter?"

"Well, you see…"

"We're trying to promote a brand new product to your daughter."

"Brand new product…?" She turned to Fiji, now in a nervous state.

"What's the matter? Not going to do for us?" Flim asked. The brothers now look annoyed.

"If you don't do it, then why don't we do something else?" asked Flam.

"Err, not that I want to do it, but…"

"Alright, speak it up!" demanded Applejack. "What are you two going to do this time?"

"Why don't we hold a cider competition like last time?"

"Too bad your old Granny Smith isn't here to help you out now."

"Mom, don't!" Fiji prayed. She felt that she had opened Pandora's Box.

"I accept the challenge," decided Applejack at last, leaving Fiji wide-eyed. "But I warn ya, my o' Grandma isn't around to guide me, yet I still have my o' moves to beat you down!"

"Then that's settled."

"We're telling Mayor about this. In the meantime, good luck!" And the brothers went away, chortling.

"Fiji," said Applejack severely. "Come back inside. I want to talk to you."

In the barn, Fiji had the heaviest lecture she ever experienced.

"I'm ashamed of you," scolded Applejack. "Never had I had somepony who's good at being a liar and covering up perfectly for what you've done."

"But Mom, I just don't want to put some burden upon you."

"Don't argue with her," added Niku. "What you're doing is a shame to this family. Imagine Granny Smith! She would be very upset if she would see you lying like that."

Fiji felt battered. She didn't know what to reply.

"Mom and Dad, give her a break," said Raisin suddenly. "I understand what Fiji's talking about. By saying that she doesn't want to put a burden upon us, she's quite err… loyal, I can say."

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She doesn't want to hurt you all telling all of us that she met the Flim Flam brothers," elaborated Malinae.

"Wait, Malinae, what are you talking about?" asked Niku.

"I think I have to agree with what they think," agreed Apple Bloom. "Fiji may not be right at what she's doing, but she did this partially for the sake of your worries."

"Me, too. She can be innocent in some way," said Babs Seed.

"Eeyup!" finished Big McIntosh.

The couple paused for a moment. Then Applejack spoke.

"Alright Fiji, I was supposed to give you a grounding punishment, but after listening to your dear ponies, I shall reduce your punishment."

Fiji was still worried. "W-what is it?"

"You shall help me when we challenge the brothers," explained Applejack. "Don't let me see ya on strike, I'll put back the punishment to ya!"

Fiji, full of surprise, was speechless.

"Are we not grateful to you?" asked Niku. "If not for your relatives around you!"

"Th-Thank you…"

Raisin patted her neck. "Relax. We understand what you mean." He pondered for a moment. "But I wonder if our friends can help…"

"They can help," allowed Applejack. "As long as they're true friends who understand and being with you since the day you're born…"


	26. Chapter 25

Later that afternoon, the friends gathered at the barn.

"A challenge, huh?" asked Platinum when the siblings finished the story.

"Ain't just really a challenge," said Raisin. "It's for the sake of this land."

"*gasp* NOOOO WAAAYYY!" shrieked Pepper. "If I were you all I would never ever give up this precious little land!"

"If only I hadn't met them," admitted Fiji, still feeling guilty. "This would have never happened."

Melody patted her. "Looks like your act can't be really forgiven. But if Applejack welcomes help from any of us, we'll be glad to come."

"Don't let the presence of these frauds let you down. With us here, we can outwit them," agreed Beryl.

"Real guys win against useless frauds," went on Greenie.

As the rest said words of praises, Raisin spoke to her.

"See that? Everyone's supporting for you. There's no reason to feel bad about your act."

"Thanks everypony," said Fiji. "You guys have given me new spirits to deal with them tomorrow. I'll be expecting you all."

"Count on us, Fiji!" replied Thunder excitedly.

The next morning came.

The crowd, as usual gathered to watch the second round between the brothers and the Apple Family. The family was prepared, but the brothers hadn't arrived.

"Okay, we're gonna do this," Niku whispered to Big McIntosh at the press machine. "We have to get everything done before the whole family arrives!"

"Eeyup."

"Wonder where are they?" asked Malinae.

"The brothers or our friends?" asked Fiji.

"Them."

"Whoa, nelly, here they come," declared Applejack.

The brothers arrived, chugging in their machine.

"Now then," announced Flim. "Let's see how they win without that old chicken around!"

"You dare call our late Granny a chicken?" shouted Malinae, enraged.

"Malinae, chill," calmed Apple Bloom.

"Okay, I do not wish to explain the rules again, it's the same like you did last time," said the Mayor. "Are you ready?"

At once, both parties readied their stances.

"Go!"

Instantly both parties started. Applejack and Apple Bloom bucked the apples, with Malinae collecting them. Babs Seed sorted them out while Niku and Big McIntosh ran on the press. As the collected barrel was full, both Fiji and Raisin covered it and stacked them up. The brothers, meanwhile had put their machine to their extent. It was in fact, stronger and more efficient than the one they used before, so it made four barrels in a row, compared to the family's two at the same time.

While everypony watched the competition with amazement, Twilight Sparkle, with her children and friends arrived.

"Whoa," gasped Discord with amazement. "What a competition."

"But we just can't slack here now," said Chaos.

"Alright everypony, listen up," Twilight rounded everyone.

"What are we supposed to do, Princess?" asked Pepper.

"While we were your age, I did help Applejack with my friends in winning these smooth talkers. I discussed with them and we decided that it's time you help Applejack. We're not helping this time."

"Oooohhh," cried Pizza.

"I'm going to test your leadership skills, Melody," continued Twilight. "Wait here, I'll go speak to the Mayor."

Twilight left to find her, then returned with a smile.

"The mayor has given you the light," announced Twilight. "I'll leave the rest to you all now."

"No problem, Mom!" promised Melody.

"Just give them the worst humilatey they'll ever expect!" motivated Pinkie Pie.

"Okay, listen up, folks." Melody rounded her friends and started their discussion. In no time, they advanced to the action.

Melody, Honey Drops, Chaos, Beryl, Pepper and Pizza entered the orchard to help pick down the apples.

"Malinae, right there!" called Melody as a dozen apples fell to a place without a basket.

"Whoa!" Malinae thought she was unable to catch them, but Chaos laid out one in the nick of time.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it!" replied Melody as she used her magic to bring down a tree of apples.

"That's one, two, three and four!" counted Pizza as Pepper bucked the trees one by one.

As the baskets were handed over to Babs, Platinum and Prudence sorted the apples out.

"Is this good?" Babs handed them a seemingly perfect apple.

As Prudence levitated it to examine it, a worm popped out of the apple.

"Yuck!" cried Prudence and she tossed it away.

"Bad apples should go there, sweetie," advised Platinum.

Greenie and Thunder approached Niku and Big McIntosh.

"Hey uncas, rest aside, let us do the rest."

Both stallions gladly let the siblings do the work. Amazingly, it was pumping out cider faster than ever. Peanut went to Fiji and Raisin.

"Care to need a hoof?" He asked as he moved an empty barrel to them.

"Yes… badly!" moaned Raisin desperately.

"Go for it!" cheered Fluttershy.

The friends' combined efforts had doubled the ciders' production. The brothers watched in amazement.

"Well, I think we should resort to this," said Flim as he tipped a lever.

The machine instantly went maniac. It was driving itself sucking everything along its way, trees and all!

Honey and Beryl were shaking the branches when they saw the machine coming towards them.

"What the hay…?"

"Beryl! Get out of the way!"

The sisters dodged in time and watched in horror as the machine went deeper into the orchard.

"Oh, my…" sighed Honey.

"Uh… what's that I'm seeing?" asked Applejack as she saw the machine after hearing the loud chugging noise.

"Something's not right," deduced Chaos. "High tail outta here!"

"Hey! I was about to deal with that one!" exclaimed Pepper as the machine ripped off the tree she was about to buck.

"No time to explain!" called Beryl who just arrived at her side. "We need to tell the rest!"

Those outside the orchard glared with amazement as they saw the machine charging out of the trees. Peanut nearly dropped a barrel.

Suddenly, the machine blew up into smithereens. Everything inside the machine splattered out in all directions.

Just as Greenie and Thunder gasped as the debris was about to contaminate the product, Melody appeared just in time to cast a barrier to shield them, saving them from the mess. The rest, however, weren't lucky. They were all showered by a mixture of apples, leaves, wood, soil and rocks.

"Yuck! Who would want to taste that junk?" vomited Pepper after licking away the mixture from her lips.

As Flim and Flam recovered from the shock, they were confronted by hundreds of angry faces.

To make matters worse, all other members of the Apple Family have arrived. Among them was Applejack's cousin from Appleloosa Braeburn, who was wide-eyed at what he saw.

"Oh wow," gasped Braeburn. "What the hay is this going on?"

Then all Apple Family members turned to the brothers.

"Who's that outsider here?"

"I've never seen them before."

"Want to take away our land, huh?"

"They never deserve to be in Ponyville!"

Gradually the Apple Family joined the others in jeering and mocking them.

"I think that's it," whispered Flam to his brother. "Scram!"

And they escaped away, never to return to Ponyville.

"Sorry for all the inconvenience," apologized Applejack to the arrivals. "Guess we have to clean this up first before I can arrange."

"You don't have to do it your own, Applejack," said Rarity.

"What?"

"Three cheers to Applejack and everypony who helped her and her family!" shouted Cheese Sandwich, and everypony followed suit.

Melody and her friends were amazed.

"Hey, why don't we help them clean up the mess?" suggested Melody. "Then we can celebrate."

"Well then, who wants to volunteer?" asked Twilight.

Everypony cheered.

"Alright, let's get workin! As a reward for y'all come and celebrate the Family Reunion with us!" declared Applejack proudly.

"So we got a chance to celebrate with them!?" exclaimed Greenie, saying "omigosh" as many times as she can.

"C'mon, Greenie. Let's get started!" called Melody.

At the end of the day, everypony had fun although tired being with the entire Apple Family. Soon, all of the family went back home, except for Babs Seed, who only left for the next morning.

"I guess… that's it," sighed Fiji, slumping tiredly on the couch.

"Have some of this to cheer you up," said Niku, handing her a mug of cider. Fiji drank it.

"Can't believe this was the one we made just now."

"You deserve it. Now we've got more barrels of cider to serve all of Ponyville!" said Applejack. "And our friends got one barrel each as well."

"Really?"

"In addition from those made by the brothers until they screwed everything," explained Raisin. "They really got none at all."

"What else do we have here?"

"Who was that?" cried Apple Bloom, startled by the voice.

"Isn't that Granny?" asked Malinae, pointing to a corner.

Everyone stared in awe. Granny Smith had come to visit them in the form of a spirit.

"You did a good day in organizing the Family Reunion," congratulated Granny Smith.

"Granny! I missed you dearly!" Malinae went to hug her. Surprisingly, she was able to touch her directly.

"U-unbelievable!" blurted Niku.

"You have made me proud. I have loads of praises for you all."

She started with Fiji.

"Your way of lying with everypony is not what I expect. However, there is still a heart of gold within you. Be always loyal and everypony will respect you."

"Why… thank you Granny!" She hugged her with tears.

"I'm impressed with your gardening, Raisin," she turned to him. "Just that you don't need to overwork so that you can spend more time with your family."

"Oh… okay…"

"Malinae, my sweet dear. You've been trying to be the center of attraction. Just keep up your sweet ways and you'll be loved."

Malinae was too excited to speak.

"You're doing better since the first day I met you," she said to Niku. "May the spirit of friendship continue to go with you."

"Gee…"

"Applejack, my favorite granddaughter. You have displayed true leadership in dealing with the brothers today. You really are my chosen heir to this family."

"Err, how did you know everything?"

"Ah, haven't you all realized this? I'm watching you all, all the time."

The others gasped.

"For the rest of you, keep this family's name up high!"

"Sure will!" promised Apple Bloom.

"Eeyup!" said Big McIntosh.

"I shall leave now. We'll meet again someday…" And her spirit eventually drifted away into the night.

"This is nostalgic," concluded Babs Seed.

"Err, can I deliver one barrel to Canterlot tomorrow?" asked Fiji.

"Why?"

"I just remembered Orion Galaxy. It's a shame not to deliver one to him and his mates, since he's my childhood buddy."

"Now that's loyalty wasn't it?" asked Niku.

"Alright, we'll make the order tomorrow!" said Malinae. "But first, can I have another mug of cider?"

Everypony laughed.


	27. Chapter 26

_This arc will be narrated from Prince Orion Galaxy's point of view. Here he recounts on his life as a royal guard serving Princesses Celestia and Luna, and the dilemmas and ordeals he's been through._

"I can't bear to lose anypony I love. I must protect… everypony whom I treasure!"

These were my words when Princess Celestia asked me why, when I told her my wish to be a royal guard.

It all started back when I was ten, three months after me and my sister Melody Aurora settled with Princess Celestia. All the while, Princess taught us about the knowledge of friendship, and we were enrolled into the Unicorn school. Born as an Alicorn, which meant that I was part of royalty, I was highly respected, yet I treated my classmates fairly, be them rich or poor.

But there was something that troubled me at that time. Like everypony else, one of their biggest obstacles in life was getting their cutie marks. I, too was on my own quest in searching my own talent, but there was no luck for me so far and I was often picked on by those who were show-offs. Princess would then advise me, "Never bother a word of them, for your own talent will eventually be discovered."

Until one day, Princess Celestia decided that I should at least take a break from my studies and spend some time with my grandparents. They wanted to take me out for a shopping trip. I gladly agreed, since I wanted to go out for a while. Melody, however, stayed in the castle. She wanted to study more.

"Never mind," I told her. "I can bring you back some stuff. I promise that it'll be good!" That cheered her.

Soon, we were in the greatest shopping mall in Canterlot. That's the one my grandparents frequented often. I looked around. Never had I seen everything colorful in there.

"Don't get distracted, sweetie," said Grandma.

It took us about an hour to get what they needed. For Melody, I bought down the sweetest cereal box she could ever taste. I imagined the moment when we had breakfast together. Not just that, we did everything together. Playing, studying and sleeping. Everyone said that we're really inseparable. In fact she's my dearest sister I've ever had.

We were queuing in line at the counter when suddenly, I thought I heard a mare scream. The next thing I knew, three stallions, clad in black burst into the mall, each one of them carrying a sack, then everypony panicked.

I quickly realized that it was a robbery. Now that I'm caught in one, what could I do?

"Everypony, listen up," the one who was a unicorn, which I assumed was the leader spoke. "Bring me all of your properties! I don't care whether it's important to you or not!"

"If you don't, I'll kill anyone who refuses!"

Instantly everypony, trembling with fear surrendered their items. Suddenly, Grandma shouted.

"Why don't you go and rob someplace else like Manehattan or Vanhoover? There's more nice stuff to get there, you know that?"

"Oh, that old lady dares to defy my orders, huh?" the unicorn one shouted. "Seize her!"

Without warning, the other two grabbed her and had her pinned onto a wall. I remember well that the unicorn guy casted magic so that she couldn't move.

"Grandma!" I cried while the others gasped with shock.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. "Hurry, or else she'll be in slices by the time I don't get anything in one minute!"

"What do you think you're doing to my wife!?" I could see Grandpa raging, shouting at them. "You have no right to make her a hostage. Why don't you go and pick somepony else?"

"Oh, another defiant?" I watched in horror as I saw the unicorn pushed Grandpa away from me before colliding onto a shelf. It collapsed, and food cans fell and buried all over him.

"Honey!" Grandma cried.

"Grandpa!" I shouted, running towards him. I dug my way through the cans. By the time I touched his hoof, I froze.

He wasn't moving at all.

I turned to the robbers, now furious.

"Nopony shall ever hurt my grandpa or my grandma!"

"What's the matter, kid? You love your grandparents so much?" jeered one of them.

"Now," I yelled. "You'll pay for this!"

With that, my horn glowed as I activated my magic, and charged towards them.

"Get that kid!"

His accomplices tried to get me, but I was able to dodge them in time, and attacked them. Soon they were knocked out cold.

As everyone else watched with amazement, I turned to the leader.

"Let go of my Grandma!"

"You want your granny? Then you have to deal with me… little prince!"

At least, he still knew I was a prince. If he dared to call me in another silly name I wouldn't have forgiven him.

I charged, launching every attack Princess Celestia taught me. But he was just too powerful. Somehow he had a shield around him, preventing me from making a scratch on him.

I could sense that Grandma was watching me battle, with a worried look.

"Please, Orion…" I could feel her praying.

It was not until we began to feel exhausted. I was badly bruised, too.

"Nice try, kid," panted the leader. "Now, why don't I'll send you… and your grandparents… to Tartarus!" And he fired his own magic blast. Just as it was about a few inches from my horn, I fired mine, too. His magic was too strong, yet I can't hold back.

"Hnnnggghhh…!" I grunted as I pushed his magic back. The clash of magic soon touched his shield.

"You think you can break this defense, little boy?" the leader taunted. "Just give it up already!"

I didn't care. I concentrated as hard as I could.

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, I heard a faint crack from nowhere. Then I heard somepony shout.

"Look at the shield! It's cracking!"

The leader, who was smirking, suddenly changed his expression to shock when he saw that his defense was weakening.

"What? No way!" He tried all his might, but it was too late.

A minute later, I heard a loud explosion as if a window pane had been shattered, then I fell over, tired. Somehow I beat him.

"All hail Prince Orion Galaxy! Celestia has blessed him the power to break through the defenses!" somepony shouted.

As the crowd cheered in surprise, I summoned up my strength to get to Grandma, who was freed the moment the leader was knocked down.

"Orion…!" Grandma wailed. "Are you okay?"

"Grandma…!" I cried softly, before I fell into her lap and closed my eyes. The last thing I remember, I could hear the leader raging that a colt like me could never beat him before hearing the voices of royal guards arresting him…

The moment I opened my eyes, I found myself in a hospital-like room. The first ones to see were my sister and Princess Celestia. I looked around my body. I had my injured parts bandaged all over.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary," answered the Princess. "The guards were able to get you back here while your grandparents were sent to the hospital."

"Orion!" I could see her eyes red with tears. "I was worried about you!"

"It's okay. I'm fine," I said as I cuddled her.

"You pushed too hard, huh?" asked the Princess.

Then a messenger pony came in.

"Your Royal Highness, Prince Orion Galaxy of Equestria," he began. "I have assuring news for you. Both your grandparents are safe. Your grandfather needs intensive care, since he's critically pushed back by the force."

"Oh, I'm glad…"

"There's something happier than knowing your grandparents' condition now. Take a look at your flank," Princess Celestia suddenly said.

I flipped the blanket away. To my surprise, there was my cutie mark. It comprised of a shield, with a lightning bolt piercing through it.

"M-my cutie mark!" I exclaimed with surprise. But I was confused. "Princess, what does that mean?"

"Your very powerful magic is your special talent," Princess explained. "Very powerful that it can break through any defenses. In fact, what you did to the leader of the robbers shows your potential."

"Oh, I see…" And then I yawned.

"Come on, Melody. Your brother needs rest." And I saw her led Melody away from the room.

Later, it was midnight. But I couldn't sleep. I flipped my body over and over. I thought about my mother and my sister. I thought about my friends back in Ponyville. I thought about Princesses Celestia and Luna. I thought about my uncle and Aunt Cadance. I recalled the incident at the mall earlier. Then, I remembered the moment I saw my father for the last time. As I remembered, tears dropped from my eyes. There was something I had to do for them.

Then, the door opened, and Princess Celestia came in to check if I was alright. She could see I wasn't asleep.

"You seem to be very stressed. Is something troubling you?" she asked tenderly, touching her hoof on my shoulder.

"Princess," I began. "I've been thinking about everypony I've met in my life. I've made up my mind what to do."

"What is it?"

"I want to be a royal guard."

"Why?"

That's when I told her these words.

"But why do you want to protect everypony?" she asked, rather surprised.

"After I saw Grandpa and Grandma attacked just now, I thought of everypony I loved. I even thought about Dad…" I couldn't hold my feelings anymore. I went into Princess' lap, crying with my might.

"Poor boy. You sure to love your father the most, huh?"

"He… was the best figure… I've ever had…"

"If that's the case, how about your studies?"

"I can't put aside my studies as well. After all, Mom was your brightest student…"

"If that's the case," decided Princess. "Then I'll try to rearrange your daily routine."

"Thanks, Princess…"


	28. Chapter 27

Many years have passed. Now I'm a twenty-one-year old stallion carrying my duty as a royal guard to Princesses Celestia and Luna. All the while I have done my regular patrol duties around Canterlot, as well as accompanying the Princesses in diplomatic relations. I have met a lot of leaders, which many of them knew and treated me well knowing that I'm the son of the Princess of Friendship.

But lately, I felt stressful. As a guard I have to serve my duties daily, meaning that I could hardly leave Canterlot. Man, how I miss my friends in Ponyville! Occasionally I would run into some of them while doing my patrol duties. At other times, Princess Celestia did give me some days off to be with my friends. Yeah, I attended the annual Grand Galloping Gala to spend time with my friends. I did watch Peanut Butter, his siblings and his friends perform. But these weren't enough to me. How I wish I'd spend more time with them!

It was one day, when I was doing my regular patrol duty in the castle. Halfway through the corridor, I stopped and started to daydream. I imagined how I spent my times with my friends, being in Sugarcube corner with Peanut, checking out Sweet Apple Acres, trying out Rarity's fashion, have a race with Greenie Hats and her brother, tame the critters with Honey Drops…

I was deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize Princess Luna was approaching. She patted my neck.

"A penny for your thoughts, Orion Galaxy."

"Dah!" I jumped with shock. I recovered and turned around to see Princess Luna giggling. "Princess Luna?"

"You seem to be caught off-guard easily, huh?" she joked. "Anyway, tell me what's wrong."

"*sigh* Actually, I feel stressed these days."

"How come?"

"Well, you see…" I told her the trouble I was having now.

"I see about that," she said. "That's not a bad idea, but the thing is that you're going to neglect your job."

"I didn't mean to neglect my job! I mean, I just wished that I can spend more time with them."

"Then why don't you tell Celestia?"

"*sigh* I was afraid she might refuse. Not to mention Captain Apollo. I would always expect the reaction from him."

Captain Apollo is my current captain of the royal guards. He's a dark black unicorn, and he's got a strong build with a number of scars around his hooves, has a tough hoof as a cutie mark and he always wears a serious expression on his face. Never before did I see him smile or laugh. Rumor has it that he volunteered to be a guard because of his toughness. Not sure if this was pretty true or not.

"Captain Apollo?" Princess Luna continued. "Yeah, you may be right. He's just a great boss when it comes to this."

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to resume my duty." Before I trotted away, I told her. "Can you keep what I said a secret?"

"Until when?"

"When I tell you so. Right now it isn't the time."

"Okay. I promise."

"Anyway, thanks for easing a bit of my burdens. You've made a bit of my day."

"You're welcome, Orion Galaxy."

Upon downstairs, I saw Meadow Charm near the main door. Meadow is the first female royal guard to be enrolled. She was here about three years ago, and she somehow got accustomed to the surroundings. She's a pegasus. She's pink, got a silver mane and tail and has a bell with a heart as a background as her cutie mark. We were actually in good terms since the first day we met. I actually served as her mentor. She was quite eager to learn from me.

"Oh, hey, Orion!" She called to me after seeing me.

"Yeah, Meadow, what's up?"

"You feeling fine?" She looked at me all over. "You seem to be… normal."

"Normal? Actually, I'm in a dilemma."

"You're in a dilemma? How come?"

"*sigh* I wish I had more freedom. I want to spend more time with my friends. It's been two months I never visited Ponyville."

"Ponyville? That place means a lot to you, right?"

"Yes. That's where I was born. I came to live here in Canterlot since a family disaster." I tried not to talk about my father to her. I just don't want to be down again.

"I see," she said at last. "As a prince you really deserve more freedom. But I guess your boss doesn't allow that."

"I know. I always expected the same reaction from him so I dare not to."

"Oh, poor you."

"Honestly, I liked Uncle Shining Armor better." Uncle Shining Armor was another of my awesome figures. Whenever he and his family visited us, he would love to spar with me as a purpose of training. Paladin Knight is a very competitive cousin. He just likes to brag anything with me. But actually, if you look at the other side, he still loves me.

"Shining Armor… your favorite uncle?"

"He used to be a royal guard. He was captain. Ever since ruling the Crystal Empire with Auntie Cadance, he still comes back regularly though."

"Ah, interesting."

"Anyway, what are you doing?" I asked, looking at a bunch of papers she's holding.

"Oh, those papers?" She showed one to me. "I'm trying to start a female royal guard training course. Lately the princesses said that they need more guards, and has opened the offer to mares as well."

I was stunned for a moment. "Why, yes! They talked about it several weeks ago! Damn, how should I forget it? Maybe I was too busy…"

"Oh, Orion," laughed Meadow. "You're working too hard."

"Sorry about that." She smiled at me. "Anyway did you get permission from Captain Apollo?"

"Well, he did, though he looked a bit disapproved. I just need at least five mares to start my training program."

"Man, I think he's got sexual discrimination in his mind. Look at the way he treated you during your training days."

"Heh-heh, don't worry about him," she giggled. "I'm sure he'll have a sense of change one day…"

"Well, hope so."

"Calling Prince Orion Galaxy, you're needed at the hall now!" Captain Apollo's voice boomed through the hallway.

"Talk to you later. I gotta go now," I said before galloping towards that direction.

"Don't push yourself!" She called me.

After a hard day's work, I was feeling so exhausted that I slumped onto my bed after cleaning up myself. In fact I was too tired to get into Princess Celestia's room to do some studying.

But soon, weird things began to happen and I started dreaming.

In my dream, I was facing an enormous horde of rebel ponies in the Everfree Forest. I was attacking them with all my might, but in the mayhem, both my wings were severed, making me impossible to fly.

The battle raged on until I came to a cliff. By that time, I was heavily bruised. As I looked down, I began to shudder.

It was full of deadly, burning lava. That must have been the place where my father died!

"What's wrong, Prince?"

As I concentrated myself to launch a magic attack, suddenly, the ledge where I was standing gave way, and I began to fall.

"This is the end…!" I thought to myself and shut my eyes.

Just as I thought when I met my doom as the heat grew more intense, suddenly I landed with a thud. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the sky, lying on a cloud.

And who should be hovering beside me, was Princess Luna!

"Princess Luna?" I called her. "Am I dreaming?"

"Why don't you give yourself a punch?"

A punch? That's ridiculous! Anyway, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and started aiming my hoof to my nose…

"Ow!" I woke up with a start to find myself, still wrapped in my blanket lying on the floor. I looked around the surroundings. Surprisingly, I was back in my room, with the sunshine shining in.

I got up to see Princess Luna in front of me, smiling.

"Oh," I groaned. "So this was really a dream, huh?"

"Feels like you're in trouble, eh?" grinned Princess Luna. Appearing in somepony's, even my own dream isn't a weird thing for her, though. It's her ability.

"Really, I'm stressed up too much," I replied as I stretched my wings. Thankfully, they're fine. "Guess I gotta get working. It's gonna be another tiring day." I sighed while I donned my suit of armor.

As I left the room, I managed to catch a glimpse of a concerned Princess Luna. She must be thinking:

"You're working too hard, Orion Galaxy."


	29. Chapter 28

A week passed since I saw Meadow Charm distributing out the female royal guard enrollment flyers. According to her, she's going to distribute them everywhere around Equestria. At least five of them should arrive in a few days or so.

As usual, I was in my patrol duty. Again, I was passing by the main door when I noticed five figures gathering here. Well, they must be the mares Meadow's looking for. I just went on with my duty.

"Orion Galaxy! Is that you?" Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice calling me. My ears straightened up. I immediately galloped to that direction.

"Honey Drops?" I was surprised to see my childhood friend here. "You're here, too?"

"I actually longed to be a royal guard. After seeing those flyers around Ponyville, I decided to give it a shot, although Dad objected me a little."

Discord can't be blamed, though. I feel that he's just overprotective.

"Honey Drops! Prince Orion your friend?" The remaining four mares all joined us.

"Why, yes he is! Orion, how about I introduce my new friends with you?"

I looked at the four mares. "So you all have come here, too for the admission of the female royal guard?"

"Yep," said the green, pink-haired one who was a unicorn. "My name is Leafie Sweet, and I'm from Vanhoover."

"Call me Noxxa," said the ultramarine blue, silver-haired pegasus. "I'm from Cloudsdale."

"Fluorescent Glow's the name," spoke a bright yellow, green-haired unicorn. "I hail from Manehattan."

"I'm Scarlet Glaze," introduced a maroon, black-haired earth pony. "I'm from Fillydelphia."

"Wow, such new faces," I gasped. "You all are ready to defend for Equestria, huh?"

"Yup! We're ready whenever we are!" replied Leafie proudly.

"Ah, I see about that."

"Oh, wow. I'm glad that everypony came." I heard Meadow Charm's voice coming from behind. "Orion, you're checking them out?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so." I gestured to Honey. "And she's my childhood friend, anyway."

Meadow looked at her. "Oh, so you're his friend? Nice to meet you. You're one of the daughters of the Master of Chaos, Discord, huh?"

"Heh-heh, you must be the first female royal guard Orion's been talking about, huh?"

"Of course! And starting today, I'll be your trainer."

"You're our teacher?" gasped Noxxa. "Gosh, I'm excited!"

"If you excuse me, girls," I excused them. "I have to resume my duty. Good luck in your training!"

"Oh, have a nice day!" wished Fluorescent.

"Don't work too hard!" called Meadow.

"You know, I hadn't seen him coming back for two months," Honey told her after I left.

"He's working too hard lately. Got no rest for him."

"Oh. If you had the time, can you let me be with him?"

"We'll see about that. Depends on my big boss Captain Apollo's decision. Watch out for him, though. He's not a nice guy as you think."

"Got it!"

For the next few days, my daily life went on as normal, but seeing Honey Drops being one of the trainees did raise up my spirits a bit. I was determined to put in my work properly so as not to embarrass her. As I pass by the group in training every day, I could see Honey Drops and her new friends training hard.

But there was some things I was concerned about Honey. Since she had chaotic skills, she would let them out by accident. During meal time, I sat with the princesses while Honey sat at the table opposite to ours. Suddenly, I heard a sneeze. The next thing I knew, her table, and everything on it was suddenly levitated into the air, leaving her table-mates shocked! Fortunately, Princess Celestia, who was there managed to restore the situation.

As she giggled due to embarrassment, I could see others glaring at her, with some gossiping.

At another moment, I saw the girls doing their training at the garden. Another sneeze from her uprooted every plant that was in front of her in one straight line, annoying the gardener. Again, Princess Celestia, who was standing from the balcony had to restore the situation.

One time, Captain Apollo called me to talk to me about something.

"Prince Orion, let me tell you something. Don't you ever get near to that Honey Drops mare. As far as I know, she has been giving me a lot of trouble, and I sense something not right with her."

I felt annoyed. "Why shouldn't I get near her? Don't you know that she's my childhood friend?"

"Do you dare to oppose the captain!?" He bellowed.

"O-okay…" See? It's very hard for me to deal with him.

For the rest of the day, I could see the other guards walking away, ignoring her whenever she called them. I could only give her a quick smile, fearing that Captain Apollo would be around to punish me if I talked to her. Really, I hardly even chatted with her.

"You seem to be fine, huh?" Noxxa asked Honey during their break.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Looks like you still have some chaotic skills need to be tamed, though," commented Fluorescent.

"Well, at least she's handling them better than when she's a filly," said Leafie.

"You're right. But honestly, I longed to talk with Orion."

"Really?" Meadow Charm suddenly appeared. "I understand you. He's your childhood friend. After all, it's a waste not to talk to him."

"Captain Meadow, can you arrange a time for me to be with Orion?"

"I'll try," she smiled. "Let's see what I can do."

Later that night, I was alone in Princess Celestia's room, studying a huge book. It was my usual routine to study in Princess Celestia's room after a hard day's work. But at some nights, I couldn't study, but Princess doesn't mind, for she knew my situation.

I was engrossed in reading the page that I was startled by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" The door opened to reveal Meadow Charm.

"Orion, Honey Drops wants to see you."

"See me? Where's Captain Apollo?"

"He's out with many of the guards for the bar. I think he won't be back until very late."

"Did Princess Celestia allow that?"

"Well, she wants to see you as well."

"Oh, good then." I wedged a bookmark on my book. "I'm coming."

As I arrived downstairs, I saw Honey already ready, with Princess Celestia beside.

"Ready, Orion?"

"I'm surprised, actually."

"Since both of you are childhood friends, I'll make sure that you'll use this once in a moment chance," explained Princess Celestia. "I'm also concerned about Captain Apollo's attitude as well, but don't worry. I think I'll sense a change in him."

"Thanks, Princess."

"Now off you go. Don't be very late."

We flew away from the castle and chose a very nice spot in a meadow. There, we lied down and gazed the stars.

"Whew! Can't believe we finally found some time to be together."

"Yeah. I didn't expect that, too."

"Well, anyway, how's life back in Ponyville?"

"Everything's okay. Mom's taming the animals as usual, Chaos and Beryl are doing fine. In short, everything in Ponyville is going on as usual."

"Then what about Melody?"

"She says that she's beginning to miss you for not coming home for about several months already. Princess Twilight doesn't mind though. After all, she knows your condition."

"About her relationship with Chaos Control, how's it going?"

"Pretty smooth. Just a couple of minor disagreements, but they just get them over quickly."

"Oh, I see." I paused, thinking about her condition during training. "How's training, actually?"

"Ah, pretty fine. We managed to know each other quickly. Noxxa tells me that I deserve to be Princess Luna's guard because of my bat wings!"

"Hah hah. Close enough, though. But, aren't you tired of this everyday training?"

"Huh? No. I don't have anything to complain. My days are just normal."

"But your chaotic abilities…"

"I don't care either. They just seem annoyed about it at first. But a while later they got used to it."

"How did your captain treat you?"

"Captain Meadow's a nice pony. Whenever we did even a teeny-weeny mistake, she would just correct them patiently. At some times, she would just give us treats."

"Wow! Meadow was pretty nice. Not like my Captain Apollo…"

"I feel a bit annoyed by his behavior as well. I think it'll be better if your father was alive."

"!" The moment Honey mentioned my father, I was stunned for a moment.

"Err, Orion?" She asked me after a minute's silence. "Did I offend you or something?"

"Uh, no, no, no," I replied hastily. "Yes, it would be different if my father was still alive…" I gave out a sigh.

"Orion, do you miss your father?"

"I do. I kept thinking about him every day."

"Have you ever dreamt of him?"

"The last time I dreamt of him, it was one week after Melody was born. I cried loudly when I saw him. He just told me to be brave and strong." My eyes actually watered. "Before my dream ended he told me that he'll come back soon, so I'm still waiting… waiting to meet him in my dream again…" With that, my calm speech turned into sniffles.

I could feel Honey turning over to comfort me.

"Your dad's really a great stallion. You must have loved him dearly."

"Every pain and agony I went through during my days, I just wished that he was by my side, to help and defend me…"

I hugged her for a few minutes until she called out.

"There's a shooting star up there! Quick, make a wish!"

I looked up. It was indeed streaking through the night sky. I immediately clasped my hooves and started praying.

"I wish my life would be better for me, and may my burdens end!"

After finishing my prayers, I looked at Honey. She, too was praying.

"Well, what did you wish?" I asked her when she finished.

"Praying? Oh, I was hoping that everypony should live well. That's what I always do. What about you?"

I told her what I prayed.

"You've worked too hard, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I barely got to see the outside world often, with the exception of royal visits and expeditions."

"Oh, poor you."

"Anyway, let's get back to the castle now. I fear that Captain Apollo should be back now."

"You're right. Let's go!"

As I lay on my bed upon returning, I recalled our conversation. But there was some strange feeling developing from me, yet I don't know how to say it out. Am I in love with her? No, please, no! I'm too young to confess my love, but this feeling's somehow strange…


	30. Chapter 29

Two weeks have passed after the night me and Honey Drops chatted. Both of us agreed to keep this a secret from the rest of the guards, as we knew what would happen if we let Captain Apollo know about this. That night was probably one of my most memorable nights. I somehow developed a strange feeling towards her.

But anyway, today we had a special visit from the neighboring griffon country. As usual, we were assigned to our basic duties. First, we had to stand in line to welcome our honored guest.

"Stay calm," I told myself. "I can't ruin the day!"

There, coming from the line, was Sir Gabron, the current ruler of all griffons. As he passed us, we all gave our salutes. He proceeded towards Princess Celestia.

"It's a pleasure to meet you here, Princess," began Sir Gabron. "To discuss about the trading matters."

"No problem, Sir Gabron."

As the leaders entered the castle, we were ordered to break up our formation and resume our normal duties. However, today has been more dutiful. Our duties have been increased to ensure the safety of Sir Gabron and his messengers.

In the meeting room, both the princesses and Sir Gabron were discussing seriously.

"So your problem is that your nation's production is under crisis?"

"Correct. We were having a terrible drought for the past few weeks, causing a shortage of water and thus reducing our crops."

"If that's the case, then list down what you're lacking so that we will try to help you overcome this until it's over…"

It was just after lunchtime, when I was wandering around with nothing to do. Then, Meadow Charm signaled me to get to her.

"Orion, you can meet Honey Drops and the girls now!"

"Really? But where's Captain Apollo?"

"He'll be working the same shift as I do, which means that he'll stand on guard with me so don't worry about him catching you on strike!"

"Man, you're always nicer. Anyway, thanks!"

"Don't tell him that I allowed you!"

With that, I resumed my patrolling duty, at the same time looking out where the girls are. Then I stumbled upon Captain Apollo.

"Doing fine, Prince Orion?"

I saluted him. "Yes, sir!"

"Then just carry on! Don't let me catch you sleeping!"

As he went away, I gave a sigh of relief.

"That was pretty close," I whispered to myself.

Then without warning, the door beside me opened and somepony dragged me inside.

"Whoa!" I yelped. Then I looked into the room. "Honey Drops?"

"We're waiting for you, actually," said Scarlet Glaze.

"Waiting for me? For what?"

"Be with us for a while," answered Leafie Sweet.

I was surprised. What are they gonna do? Seduce me? "Wait, what are you guys…"

"Chill, Princey," calmed Noxxa. "We're not doing anything bad to you."

I calmed myself. "So, what are you planning?"

"Just having a chat with us," replied Fluorescent Glow. "We really mean no harm."

Meanwhile, in the meeting room…

"So, where is it that you're lacking?"

"Here, this water stream's dried up recently, and it's causing water levels in the dam to go dangerously low. If it gets too low, it's a crisis for my kingdom."

"Okay, so water supply is a must to your kingdom. Anything else to say?"

Before he could answer, suddenly, a terrible crash rocked the castle.

"What was that?" asked Princess Luna, shocked as the leaders went out of the room to find out.

Back in our room, we were startled by the sudden loud crash.

"What's going on?" cried Noxxa.

"We better check that out!" I said, and we all rushed downstairs.

"What the Tartarus…!" As we reached the throne room, I couldn't believe what I saw. Standing there, was a huge scorpion-like creature raging. I could see a number of guards being knocked out by the monster.

The princesses, Sir Gabron, Captain Apollo and Meadow Charm arrived at the throne room only to gasp looking at the creature.

The gigantic beast turned towards them.

"Finally, Princess, you showed up!" the beast began.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my castle?"

"My name is Scarpus, and thanks to somepony, I am finally free since six hundred years you sent me to Tartarus!"

"Who was that somepony who freed you?" demanded Sir Gabron.

"Ah, I couldn't remember, but all I know is that she's an Alicorn, who claims that one day she will dominate the whole universe!"

An Alicorn who wants to dominate the universe, was that the evil Queen Myra which Princess Celestia has told me about?

"So you've formed an alliance with her, huh?" asked Princess Celestia. "Well then, I can banish you back, but it won't be the same as last time!"

"Do it if you dare!"

"Stand back, Princess," said Captain Apollo. "No one dares to knock down a strong pony like me! Come with me, Meadow!"

"But sir, I'm not even-"

"Don't you dare argue!" There goes his antics again. "Just attack him with all your might!"

"Captain, don't!" I called him, but it was too late.

He and a reluctant Meadow had already charged to battle the beast.

"Orion, what can we do?" asked Honey Drops. "We have to finish this monster!"

"I know, but Captain might now allow us!"

"Don't care about him already! The Princesses and our guest of honor's lives are at stake!" cried Leafie.

Scarpus had a grin on his face. Using his stinger, he landed a swipe upon Captain Apollo and Meadow Charm. Meadow avoided the stinger but she knocked onto the wall. Captain wasn't so lucky. He was hit directly by the stinger and was thrown to a corner.

The leaders stared at them with shock.

"He's got a shield so that nopony can break through his defenses!" a guard called.

"Now then," said Scarpus. "Who wants to be my next victim?"

"This doesn't look good," I said to myself. I turned to Honey Drops. "Okay Honey. You got chaotic skills right?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell you what, we're gonna help Captain no matter what. You're gonna use your chaotic powers to tackle him and I'll be the decoy. When he's off-guard, I'll deal the blows."

"What about us?" asked Noxxa.

"Try to help your captain whatever you can," I told them. "Alright, there's no time to lose!"

With that, I stormed into the room with Honey following me. The rest stayed behind.

"Stop right here!" I called him. "In their places, it's my turn!"

"Oh," Scarpus now turned towards us. "I got some more ants to deal with, huh?"

"You're not gonna harm anypony else in this castle!" said Honey.

"Well," he glanced at us. "Looks like you're much better than these two fools I dealt. Fine! Challenge accepted!"

"Bring it on!" I challenged him.

As he marched forward, readied his stinger, suddenly, he slipped.

"Huh?" asked Fluorescent. "But the floor isn't wet!"

Then Honey winked at me. I immediately knew what she meant.

She had used her chaotic skills to make the floor look slippery and soapy for Scarpus!

"Good job," I told her.

As Scarpus struggled to get up, I was already in the air, firing my magic blast to him.

"Gaah!" he screamed.

"Alright, girls, get to your captain, now!" I instructed them.

Without wasting time, the four all galloped towards their stricken captain.

"Captain!"

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, I'm… alright." Meadow struggled to get up to her hooves. "But seriously I thought that I was about to be poisoned. Looks like your boss isn't really lucky."

"But look what Orion and Honey Drops are doing now," Scarlet told her.

"What…?" Meadow could only watch the raging battle between Scarpus and us.

Captain Apollo was lying in agony on the floor, watching us battle.

"Orion, just give up!" He whispered. "You're no match to him."

The next thing we knew, we battled fiercely with Scarpus. He really had a magical shield surrounding him, but by using her chaotic skills, she was able to interrupt that, allowing me to hammer some attacks. Despite being knocked down several times by his pincers, yet we were relentless to give up.

The leaders watched in awe as we battled.

"I've never seen an Alicorn pony guard so relentless before!" cried Sir Gabron.

"He's the son of a late royal guard and the Princess of Friendship. He took up this ambition to protect everypony he loves," explained Princess Celestia.

"The Princess of Friendship… you don't mean Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

Soon, we were heavily bruised. Yet we still didn't let our guard down.

"Anymore?" I asked him, who was bruised, too.

"Looks like you're not the puppets I expected…"

Then I saw Honey Drops quietly charging towards his back, trying to land a hit. But unfortunately, the unthinkable happened.

Quick as lightning, Scarpus aimed his stinger and it struck Honey Drops directly and deeply into her stomach.

Then she fell to the ground, motionless. Everypony gasped.

"Honey Drops, NO!" I screamed.

Scarpus turned to me. "Well, well, how does it feel to see your comrade fall?"

"I had enough!" I raged. "You'll pay for that!"

"Let's see about it!" He said and readied his stinger, preparing to fire his own blast.

I reacted just in time by firing my own blast as well. Our blasts clashed together. The clashing point eventually reached the shield he was casting.

"Give up, puny prince! Nobody ever defeats me!"

"Ugh…!" As I continued to concentrate and struggle, memories of the incident back at the Canterlot Mall ten years ago returned. Is history repeating itself?

The Princesses and Sir Gabron watched the clash, full of tension.

Just then there was a sound of glass cracking.

One guard pointed. "Look at the shield. It's cracking!"

I looked at it. Indeed, cracks have formed at the place where the clash was! I gave a grin and continued pushing.

Scarpus, who was smiling evilly suddenly changed his expression to shock when his defense was weakening.

"What the…! No!" He tried to fight back, but it was no use.

With a mighty explosion, the defense broke and we were repelled from each other.

I struggled to get up despite having all my strength lost.

"He… he broke the shield!"

Scarpus got up, disbelieving on what he saw.

"Urh… that's impossible!" Suddenly, a portal opened behind him. I peered inside. It was Tartarus. "What!?"

"Prince Orion Galaxy not only has the power to break even the strongest defenses, but at the same time the enemy will be stripped of its powers!" Princess Celestia declared.

"What!? Wait, NOOOOOOOO!" With a scream, he was eventually banished back to Tartarus by Princess Celestia.

As the portal closed, I almost lost my balance over. Sir Gabron quickly rushed over to support me.

"Hey, Prince! Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm… fine," I moaned. "Please… take me to the female royal guard over there…!"

Sir Gabron supported me until I came upon Honey Drops, lying unconscious on the floor.

"Please, Honey Drops," I wailed. "Don't give me anything negative. Please!"

At the same time, the girls rushed over, with Meadow Charm feeling her over.

"She's alright," said Meadow after feeling her pulse. "If we can remove the poison in time then it won't be hazardous."

The medical ponies came to rescue the injured ones, including Captain Apollo. He could only look at me.

"Please, save my childhood friend!" I pleaded them. "I can't lose her!"

"We'll do whatever we can, Your Highness. Stay calm."

As the medical ponies came to treat me, I began to feel dizzy. Princess Luna went to my side.

"Princess Luna," I told her. "Don't forget… to tell your sister…"

"Tell her what?"

"That thing… I hope you know what I mean…" Then I passed out, unconscious.

For a moment, everything went dark all around me. The next thing I knew, I was right in a huge, vast meadow, full of colorful flowers.

"Hello? Anypony here?" I called. As I wandered around, suddenly, I heard a familiar voice calling me.

"You seem to have overwhelmed yourself, didn't you, Orion?"


	31. Chapter 30

I turned around. To my surprise, standing in front of me, was my father, smiling!

"Dad?" I called him. "Is that you?" I went to him and felt him all over.

"My son, don't you recognize me?"

Suddenly, I became very emotional and I hugged him tightly. I cried with all my might.

"I… I've longed to see you, dad. I've been thinking about you every day. Why didn't you appear in my dreams? I really have a lot to tell you! Two years ago a huge mob threatened to kill Princess Celestia, but I used all my strength to defeat them all! That night I wanted to see you, yet you didn't appear! I just don't know… whether to laugh or cry. All I wanted to hope is to see you…!"

Dad looked all over me. "It's okay, champ. You've finally saw me now." I stopped hugging him, trying to wipe my tears away. "How old are you now?"

"Twenty-one."

"You've already grown tall and strong, I should say."

"Thank you…"

"Why don't we find somewhere nice to talk?"

"Okay then…"

So we sat on the meadow and began our chat.

"So, how's your job?"

"Well, fine, but it's tiring nowadays…"

"I heard that you've stressed up too much, didn't you?"

"H-how did you know?"

"Didn't you realize that? I'm watching you all the time!"

"… really!?" Then, I remembered something embarrassing I made in my life. Once, I tried to save Meadow Charm from being jeered by a group of kids, but then we ended up in an awkward pose. As a result, I was suspended from my job for a week and I had to serve as the castle's maid. Just a fortnight after my punishment, the attack happened.

"… no, NO! Don't make me think of that incident!" I said frantically.

"Come on," Dad chuckled. "It's okay. That's part of growing up, actually. I see that you're in good terms with her, huh?"

"Yeah. She knows me well." I pondered for a moment. "So, it means that you're also watching over everypony else?"

"Yup, that includes your mother and your sister. Not just them, everypony else whom I know. To be honest, I longed to see Melody for the first time since she was born, and even your mother!"

"Oh… but when would you like to see her?"

"Might as well find some time."

"By the way, Dad, a few weeks ago I had my own talk with Honey Drops, and ever since that night, I had some strange feeling for her. What should I do? Am I really in love with her now?"

"Ho ho ho, your flower's just beginning to show!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's basically one thing everypony needs to go through. Let's talk about your mother. After returning back from another world for a mission she started to have feelings about me."

"Another world? What was that?"

"You can ask her, or maybe Princess Celestia. Now, back to our topic. If you really got love for her, confess it. There's no need to be shy. Love conquers all, and nothing comes within love."

I pondered for a moment. "Well, guess you're right, Dad. I'll give it a try."

"That's my boy! Well, looks like we did have a nice talk, huh?"

"I… guess so." I lied into my father's hooves, embracing him, with tears of happiness flowing. "You're my number one hero, in my heart."

"And you're gonna be the next number one hero Equestria will have, alongside your sister and mother."

"I love you, dad…"

Instantly, I felt a rush of serenity flowing within us. My father, who sacrificed himself to save his family, actually returned in another way to push me out of the darkness. It's as if there's light at the end of the tunnel.

"Well, I guess it's time I have to leave," Dad said at last.

"You're going now?" I asked him. "When are you coming back?"

"Only time will tell when we'll next meet. Until then, remember my advices, and live well…"

As his body began to fade into eternity, I was able to shout to him in time. "Thanks, Dad!"

"Good luck…!"

The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes to find myself back in a ward-like room. I recognized it. It was the infirmary. I looked around my body to see myself covered and wrapped with bandages. The doctor was in front of me, smiling.

"This is…"

"Ah, you're finally awake," the doctor said. "Perfect timing. Your family and friends are outside waiting for you."

"Really?"

"Yup. I'm calling them in now."

He went out. A few seconds later, the first one to come rushing in was Melody Aurora.

"Orion Galaxy! Are you alright?" She hugged me tightly with tears. "We're so worried about you."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Not too tight, please, I'm a tender guy," I giggled.

Melody loosened her grip. "You've taken too much attack?"

"Guess so…" The next ones I saw were my mom, then my friends, and their parents, all of them!

"M-man, you all have come to see me…"

"Princess Celestia sent us a message about you in the evening, the day before yesterday!" my mother explained.

"The day before yesterday? That means I was asleep for…"

"Two days already," finished Mr Spike. "And all of us discussed and decided yesterday to pay you a visit today!"

"Really?"

"And we've planned… a recovery party for you!" Pepper Flake shouted, popping a party popper towards me.

"Pepper! Don't do that to a patient!" I could see Platinum Royale chiding her.

"It's okay," I assured her as streamers and confetti settled upon me. "I'm used to her antics, after all."

"We're pretty worried about you, fella," Fiji told me. "Good thing you're fine."

"Doctors say that you mainly received multiple cuts. Nothing else more serious," added Raisin.

"I'm totally glad you're fine, Big Brother Orion!" Thunder Clash zoomed to my face. "I couldn't sleep well last night!"

"Now you can," I replied him.

"Here's something for a quick recovery present," Applejack said as she presented me a bottle of cider.

"You might as well keep this until winter, darling." Rarity presented me her self-woven scarf.

"Thanks, guys."

"So, how were you feeling during your sleep?" Mom asked me.

"Well, nothing special, but anyway, I met my dad."

Everyone gasped with surprise.

"Wh-what did you say?" gasped Rainbow Dash.

"You met your father!" my mother cried. "What did he tell you?"

"Basically, just some pieces of advice," I smiled at them, recalling my dream. "He's watching all of you."

"Oh…"

"But that's not the end. Hopefully I'll see him again someday or maybe any one of you."

Melody held my hooves. "Orion, it's a miracle for you!"

"We knew about your overworked situation, Orion. I hope that your meeting with your father cheered you up a bit."

"Yeah, he did cheer me."

"Flash Sentry is amazing! Appearing in somepony's dreams with the intention of watching over and advising!" cried Soarin.

"Which reminds me, where's Fluttershy and her family? And how's Honey Drops?"

"If you're talking about my big sister," Chaos Control suddenly appeared at the door. "She's at the ward next door, and we're attending to her."

"Is she fine?"

"She just woke up. Would you like to come over?"

"I'll be glad to…" I said as I wrenched my body to get down from the bed.

"Careful!" warned Melody.

"Steady yourself, o'boy," advised Nikula Alder.

"It's okay, Mr Niku." But the moment all four of my hooves were on the floor, I felt them like jelly. Mom supported me.

"Do you need a wheelchair?"

"It's alright. I can still… walk." I struggled to keep my balance despite my weak hooves. Everyone parted ways for me to reach the door. Just as I was about to reach the door handle, Pinkie Pie opened it for me.

"For your convenience, Orion!"

"Thanks, Pinkie."


	32. Chapter 31

When I opened Honey's ward room door, I was surprised. Inside was Honey's family, with the Princesses, Meadow Charm and the female guards accompanying.

"There you are, Orion," Princess Celestia greeted. "I was expecting you to come here."

"Are you feeling better, Orion?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. Just that I got weak feet…"

"How amazing that you've recovered, Orion Galaxy," Discord said to me. "Well, I couldn't expect the same to my big daughter…"

"It's okay, Discord. We're fine now. Can I have a look at her?"

"If you insist, Orion," Beryl told me.

I slowly went up to her. She was awake, smiling weakly. I held her hooves.

"Honey Drops," I began. "Are you feeling… better?"

"I'm fine," she replied softly. "The moment I got shot, everything was spinning around me. Then everything went black…"

"Thank goodness…"

"It was hard work trying to remove the poison and detoxify her," explained Meadow. "But the good thing now is that she's at a stable condition."

"What about you?"

"Nah, I'm alright. Captain Apollo recovered from his coma yesterday evening, so he should be coming here anytime now."

I nodded, acknowledging the message. As I turned back to Honey, I remembered my conversation with my father. Should I confess now?

"Honey Drops…"

"Yes, Orion?"

"Th-the night after our talk, I got a strange feeling… I don't know how to describe that…"

Then there was a minute's silence.

"Orion," Honey finally asked. "Do you mean that you love me?"

I blushed. "W-well…"

"You don't have to hide that," she smiled at me. "I was feeling the same, too…" Before I knew it, she held my face and kissed my lips.

At first, I was stunned, but then, I closed my eyes and I forgot everything. It feels as if I've travelled to a fanciful world, free of worries. My flower had blossomed. She's officially my lover now.

As we finished kissing, I could see everypony cheering. Even Discord forgot to be worried!

"Orion Galaxy," Princess Celestia called me. "Princess Luna has told me about the situation you've been in. Therefore I would like to give you some advice."

"What is it?"

"If you're really in a situation like this, you should come and find me. I can arrange for you. You don't have to keep it as a secret for me. It will burden you some more."

"You can try to find me, too if your sister isn't available," advised Princess Luna. "I can forward that to her."

Mom patted me. "See that? You don't always have to be buried in your job. We're welcome to you. Find us whenever you're stressful."

"I see…"

"Since you have been dedicated to your job, and you've also shown true courage, I will give you more freedom in your life."

"Really?"

"You may visit Ponyville anytime you want, but make sure that you don't neglect your job." She winked at me.

"That means we can get to see Orion more often?" Greenie Hats blurted. She said "Omigosh" several times.

"Now we're talkin, Greenie," I chuckled. "By the way, where's Sir Gabron?"

"He'll be leaving this afternoon. Before this he wants to check out your condition."

Just then, the door opened, and those coming in were Sir Gabron and Captain Apollo. Captain was bound to a wheelchair.

"There you are, Prince," Sir Gabron greeted. "I must say, I have never seen a brave guard like you."

"Thanks, sir."

"I see that you're totally fine, Prince Orion," Captain Apollo spoke. He was sincere. "From that battle a few days ago, I came upon a realization." He went up to me. "I guess that just my attitude wasn't enough to keep everypony in order, and that added up the stress upon you. Besides, I see true determination and teamwork in the way you battled the enemy. That's something I have to learn from a prince like you, leadership qualities. So, in order to express my apologies, Princess Celestia and I have come up with a decision."

"What is it?"

"To sum up, I have changed my own way of dealing with you guards. Apart from dealing with female guards better, I have given special privilege to you. Perhaps Princess Celestia must have told you already."

"Yeah, she told me."

"Remember what I said," Princess Celestia reminded. "You have higher recognition as a prince."

"Okay then." Then my stomach started rumbling. "Uh… Is there anything I can eat?"

Everypony laughed. Then the door opened and the assistant entered.

"There's porridge for you all. Enjoy your meal."

Uncle Shining Armor and his family came to visit me later that afternoon, bringing me a lot of presents. Paladin Knight still played some nonsense jokes with me, but still, he gave me a get-well-soon card made by him and Mistral Violet.

A week after I fully recovered, I was back to my duties. Just a few days ago Cheese Sandwich and his family did arrange a party for me and Honey Drops. Man, how memorable it is!

I was patrolling right towards the throne room when I saw Princess Celestia.

"Hey, Princess," I greeted her.

"Orion, good timing," Celestia replied. "I was about to show you something. Come with me to my room."

I followed her into the room. Upon entering, she gestured at me to a box.

"Open it. It's a present from your uncle and your aunt."

"Really?" As I opened the box, I was astonished. Inside was a complete, preserved suit of armor. Attached with it was a letter.

I took out the letter with my magic and began to read it.

_Dear Orion Galaxy,_

_We were truly shocked and saddened to hear about what happened in your battle. Fortunately, Princess Celestia was able to report us that you were in a fine and stable condition. _

_As we knew that you loved your father dearly, we're sending you the suit of armor your late father used to wear. Your father was really a dedicated and nice guard back during his days at the Crystal Empire. We have modified the helmet by drilling a hole in it so that your horn can fit in. Even Paladin Knight played a nonsense joke upon this, but we lectured him as it's not right to disrespect an old property. But still, we know that he loves you. So does Mistral Violet._

_Perhaps someday, you might as well try it on and feel the pride of your father. In the meantime, we knew that you've overworked. Don't stress too much. If you've got a problem, just tell the princess. She'll help you. You can also talk to us or your friends. They're the ones who can help you._

_Right now, we hope that you will cherish your father's heritage. We will come and visit you again if we have time. In the meantime, enjoy your life. Don't stress too much._

_Best regards,_

_Uncle Shining Armor and Aunt Cadance_

As I read the letter, tears shed from my eyes as I recalled my nice father. Princess Celestia patted me.

"I showed this to you after your recovery because I don't want to traumatize your condition further," she explained. "If you notice carefully, everypony does care for you. Talk to them. Don't keep the troubles within you."

"Princess," I turned to her when I finished reading. "If you're in big trouble again, will you still need me?"

"Of course I will! After all, as the son of the Princess of Friendship, you're always my favorite royal guard." She nuzzled me. Sensing her tenderness, I hugged her, with my wings embracing.

"Let's go down now, shall we?"

"Okay."

"But first, keep that in your room."

After keeping my dad's suit of armor in my room, I followed Princess Celestia downstairs. There, from the distance, Honey Drops was waving at me.

"Hey Orion!" she called. "Do you want to accompany me patrolling over Canterlot?"

"Uh, well…" I looked at Princess Celestia. She winked at me.

"What are you waiting for? She's calling you. Don't let her down."

"Uh, alright then." I gave her a kiss in the cheek. She giggled.

I galloped excitedly to Honey Drops.

"So, what should we do?"

"Just patrol! We can stop by at Joe's to have some donuts or something."

The moment she mentioned Joe, I remembered his sweet, tasty donuts. In fact I was one of his favorite guests because of my mom. "You surely don't take this as a date?"

"Why not?"

"Alright then. Let's go!"

As we walked out of the castle, Princess Luna approached her sister.

"All's well that ends well, huh?"

"You're right. But with Queen Myra and her cronies on the loose, there is still time for us to save everything. I believe the magic of friendship learned by Princess Twilight will help to save everything…"


	33. Chapter 32

"… and when Sombra was banished, he put a curse upon the Crystal Empire…"

"What curse?"

"A curse that makes it vanishes with him for a thousand years. When it reappeared, Mom and everypony had to help Uncle Shiny and Auntie Cadance to help save it!"

"So, what did they all do there?"

"While everypony tried to make the crystal ponies happy, Mom tried hard to search for the Crystal Heart, which can save the Crystal Empire. But she got trapped in the process and Spike had to help her deliver it to Aunt Cadance!"

"Wow… So everypony in the Crystal Empire hailed Spike as the hero?"

"Exactly! But the credit goes to Mom and her friends."

"Cool…"

Malinae enjoyed learning from Melody Aurora. To her, she was her mentor, as becoming a princess was a dream. Melody gladly offered her lessons for free on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and she was really eager to learn.

"I guess you're pretty interested in learning history, huh?" asked Melody.

"Yup!"

"Can you remember what you have learnt at school?"

"Yep!"

"Very good! I'm sure you'll be a bright pony."

"Thanks, Melody. You're the best teacher I could expect!"

"Heh-heh, you cute little girl," giggled Melody, stroking Malinae's mane.

Then Twilight Sparkle entered the room.

"How's today's teaching, Malinae?"

"It's perfect!"

"She's got no problem in learning today as usual," reported Melody.

"I see about that. Anyway, are we ready?"

"Ready? To what?"

"I'm going to visit Applejack to discuss some issues with my friends. Would you like to come along?"

"Well, maybe…"

"But wouldn't that be boring?" objected Malinae. "You all talking adult stuff while we'll just sit there and do nothing…"

"Don't worry. Your friends and seniors are coming as well."

"*gasp* Really?" Malinae gasped. She had always wanted to be with her dearest friends.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Spike who suddenly appeared. "Let's go!"

"Yay!"

As Melody and her friends chatted in the orchard, Twilight talked with her friends in the barn.

"I suppose we have something really important to discuss with. Am I right, darling?" began Rarity.

"That's right. And that concerns on what happened back to our younger days," replied Twilight.

"Like those days when we had adventures together?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"That's too many," chuckled Twilight. "But I need you all to remember one of the important events that happened which is making us being cautious."

"The Equestria Games?" asked Applejack.

"The invasion of Lord Tirek?" guessed Rainbow Dash.

"The time when somepony came from the future?" inquired Fluttershy.

"Nope, nope," rejected Twilight. "But Fluttershy has made the best guess."

"You mean the time when another Melody came from the future to warn us about somepony named Queen Myra?" clarified Rarity.

"That's right! Do you all remember the events that happened?"

Everypony nodded in agreement.

"I remember Melody being the center of attraction to all foals!" began Spike.

"I remember her taking out all of Myra's minions with her magic," recalled Applejack.

"I remember her revealing that she's Twilight's daughter!" added Rainbow Dash.

"I remember her dying after the other Queen Myra's battle, and telling us what would we have in the future," reminisced Rarity.

"Give me a second," said Twilight. She was in deep thought for a moment. "I remember now! What she said mostly came true!"

"Like how I made her dress for the Grand Galloping Gala," replied Rarity.

"Nailed it!" beamed Pinkie. "Looks like Pepper Flake and her brothers had me and Cheese's traits!"

"And my marriage to Discord," said Fluttershy.

"I remember the Greenie she's talking about now. Greenie Hats!" said Rainbow Dash.

"And there's one thing I managed to remember. Do you know what it is?"

"Huh?" asked Spike. "What's that?"

"The time we returned from the Crystal Empire, Princess Celestia gave me Future Melody's horn!" She pondered for a moment. "Until now I don't get what the other Princess Celestia meant, saying it can be used for emergency purposes."

"Twilight, you finally reminded me of something now," Nikula Alder, who was sitting on the couch listening to the conversation spoke at last. "Just hold on for a moment."

Niku went upstairs, then returned about a minute later with a sharp, conical rod.

"What's that?" asked Pinkie.

"Wasn't that your late mother's horn?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah. That's what I got when she died. I happen to read that those who are descendants of unicorn ponies have the ability to harness the magic."

"In that case, your mother, huh?" asked Rainbow.

"Yeah. Now, watch this." Niku aimed at a chair. By concentrating hard, he levitated the chair, to everypony's surprise.

"Reminds me back to the days we stopped some evil force," said Applejack.

"Well, sort of," said Niku, blushed. "I can also use it to teleport. In fact I once used it to save Apple Bloom."

"What!?" shrieked Pinkie.

"He's right," said Apple Bloom who appeared. "I was really grateful to him."

"If you say so…" said Twilight. "In that case, I suggest that we'll be going to the old sisters' castle to do some research this Saturday. Would anypony like to come?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Me!" They agreed separately.

"Count me in. Maybe I can help," volunteered Niku.

"Then that's settled," decided Twilight. "Maybe you can ask your children whether they can come, too. I might ask Melody."

"Cool!" agreed Rainbow Dash.

"Hadn't been visiting it for ages. Time to dig in some adventure!" continued Applejack.

"I'll see if my children could come," said Fluttershy.

That night at the castle…

"Good night, Mom."

"Sweet dreams, Melody," replied Twilight, kissing her on the forehead.

After closing the bedroom door, Twilight didn't enter her bedroom straight. Instead, she headed downstairs towards the library.

Spike who was inside reading a comic book was surprised when he saw her.

"Twilight! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off to bed?"

"Not quite soon," Twilight replied. "I'm here to find out something. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure. I'm interested to know."

Twilight made her way through the shelves of books. She eventually came across a safe located at a remote part of the library.

"Man, that's like not being touched for a long time," said Spike.

Twilight didn't answer. Using her magic, she unlocked the combination lock and opened it. Inside was a pink, conical rod.

"See that, Spike?" She took out the rod. "It's Future Melody Aurora's horn. Princess Celestia gave it to us from her future self. She told us that it can be used in the event of an emergency."

"But until now there's no state of emergency!"

"Tut-tut! We're lucky that she's not attacking us now! But there was one occasion that Melody could've been Queen Myra's slave now!"

"What is it?"

"Remember the time she was a little filly, and she kidnapped her?"

"… yeah! And I remember she got her cutie mark, too!"

"Anyway, I'm going to see if what Niku says is true. Somepony born from a unicorn can use a horn. I wonder if I can do the same to an Alicorn's, too."

Twilight aimed a row of books with the horn and concentrated. Just as she expected, she managed to levitate out some books with the horn!

"Wow…" cried Spike with awe.

"I guess Niku really was right!" smiled Twilight. She put the books back. "I'm gonna take it on the day we go to the old castle."

"Really? I mean… is anything going to happen?" Spike shivered with fear.

Twilight glared at him with an annoyed look.

"O-okay, we'll bring it… just in case…" That pacified Twilight.


	34. Chapter 33

Saturday morning.

Melody got herself groomed and went downstairs and opened the door. To her surprise, her friends are already there, waiting for her.

"You guys are up early?" she asked.

"Coz today's really important, Sugarcube," replied Applejack.

"Where's your mother?" asked Rarity.

"Oh, uhh, I think she's just getting ready. I'll call her." She headed to the stairs. "Mom, are you done yet?"

"Nearly done! Just one more thing!" Twilight called from her room. She turned to Spike. "Spike, you go an meet up with the others. I need to head to the library."

"What for?"

"Just go! I need to keep the horn a secret from Melody."

"Uh… okay."

When she made sure Spike had gone downstairs, she immediately teleported herself to the library, and made her way towards the safe.

Meanwhile, while waiting for Twilight, Melody chatted with her friends.

"Where's Beryl?" Melody asked Chaos Control.

"Some of our critters are down with sicknesses today. Beryl has to care for them," replied Chaos.

"That's bad."

"Prudence Aura's got some hairstyle studying to do, so it's a shame she can't come!" continued Platinum Royale.

"Too bad Thunder Clash can't come. He's got some Junior Wonderbolt camping to do," said Greenie Hats.

"Fiji's gotta visit Auntie Babs at Manehattan," said Raisin Brandy. He turned to Pepper Flake. "Where's Peanut Butter and Pizza Frenzy?"

"My bros?" she asked. "Two days ago they misbehaved at Sugarcube corner! Mom's now grounding them for the weekend!"

"Oh, dear…" Melody gave herself a facehoof. The brothers' antics would sometimes end up in hilarious predicaments, but punishments are usually inevitable. "Anyway that's all we have?"

"Yep. Nothing else more," said Chaos.

"Alright, everypony ready?" Twilight finally appeared at the door with a pouch.

"What took you so long, darling?" asked Rarity.

"Uh, just to check some stuff are safe before I leave. Anyway, let's go."

As usual, everyone paid attention to the surroundings in the Everfree Forest to make sure no enemy ambushed them suddenly. As they approached the old castle, they could see the Tree of Harmony shining brightly. It hadn't been losing its luster for almost twenty years after Lord Tirek's invasion.

"Feels like Lord Tirek's invasion just happened yesterday," whispered Rainbow Dash, reminiscing the old times.

As they entered the castle, a gush of eeriness blew past the group.

"I-is it haunted?" asked Raisin.

"It was haunted," explained Fluttershy. "Not until we cleaned up everything and made it prettier."

"So, what do we expect in there? No ghosts or something?" asked Pepper.

"Ghosts don't bump in the day!" chided Platinum.

"Ooh! This is gonna be thrilling!" said Malinae.

"You sure are fearless, don't you?" asked Melody.

"Alright, I'm sure you all know what to do," Twilight began to brief them.

"What is it?" asked Greenie.

"All we need to do in the library is to do some research on Queen Myra. A long time ago, somepony came from the future and warned us of a threat that she will soon conquer all of Equestria and then the whole universe. Now we need to find out if it's stated by an age-long book that existed sometime when Star Swirl the Bearded was alive."

The mention of Queen Myra sent shivers through Melody and Chaos' spines. They recalled the day when they visited Zecora to know more about Melody's necklace, at the same time Chaos had hidden abilities that were soon revealed when the queen's minions ambushed them.

"I-I don't want to think about it," Chaos whispered to her. "It's too scary."

"Neither do I," replied Melody.

"Okay," announced Twilight, reaching a huge hallway. "We're at the castle's library!"

"Man, it's so huge," gasped Raisin.

"Feels like I've never been here before," said Platinum.

"This quiet atmosphere… it's giving me creeps…" shivered Chaos.

"Hey, we're together now! There's nothing to be feared of!" encouraged Greenie.

"Yeah, you're right," Melody brightened up. "Let's get to work!"

In no time, the fourteen of them were busy taking books from the shelves and discussing the contents.

"This doesn't make sense."

"Are you sure?"

"Then let's find another book! It's nothing but a piece of crap."

As they continued to do their research, Niku approached Twilight.

"Hey, Twilight."

"What's the matter, Niku?"

"Did you bring that along?"

Twilight looked into her pouch and felt it. After making sure nopony else noticed, she took it out and showed it to him.

"So it's your future daughter's horn?"

"When I arrived back at Canterlot from our mission, Princess Celestia gave me this," reminded Twilight.

"You told me about it."

"Right now we can't let our children know!"

"Why?"

"Like I said, it's going to be crazy if we tell her and her friends all about it!"

"Oh… okay…"

Fortunately, Pinkie Pie bought over snacks to satisfy everypony's hunger. After lunch, they went back to work.

"So, is this related to Queen Myra?"

"This doesn't look right…"

Soon, they searched almost the whole library. They found nothing.

"Looks like there's nothing we can find," said Rainbow Dash at last.

"Is that so?" asked Platinum. "I was sure I didn't overlook anything."

"So do I," agreed Chaos. "I did examine every detail."

"Me, too," added Melody.

"C'mon, everypony," called Twilight. "Let's call it a day."

They left the old sisters' castle, tired and disappointed.

"How wish we could stay longer and research further!" complained Greenie.

"Don't worry," assured Twilight. "I'm gonna find some time to move all books over to my castle."

They were still in the middle of the forest when they suddenly heard unfamiliar hoofsteps.

"Who's that!?" cried Chaos, his ears straightened up.

Then an evil, familiar voice came from behind.

"Looks like we haven't met for a long time, eh?"


	35. Chapter 34

"Who could that be?" asked Applejack.

"This sounds familiar!" gasped Rainbow Dash.

"Don't tell me that she's…" said Rarity.

They turned back to see a cloud of mist approaching them.

"What's it going to do?" asked Spike.

The mist slowly lifted away to reveal a black, dark green-haired Alicorn pony.

"It's Queen Myra!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle.

"Mwa-hah-hah…" began Myra. "It's been a while since we last met, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"What are you here for?" demanded Niku.

"More than twenty years ago, I began a plan to conquer the whole of Equestria. How am I supposed to do it? I need to take out the representatives of the Elements of Harmony one by one. By that time, Equestria will begin to be extremely defenseless that even puny Princess Celestia is powerless to save her kingdom! Then I shall rule the whole universe!"

"What!?" shrieked Pepper Flake. "You're gonna destroy the universe!?"

"What did you just call the Princess!?" growled an infuriated Chaos Control, pointing towards her.

"How dare you call my beloved Princess Celestia puny!" roared Melody Aurora. "If my big brother was here he'll bust you!"

"Ah, Princess Melody Aurora, long time no see," said Myra charmingly. "I happen to meet a future version of mine, who said that she's coming to pursue another version of you…"

"What!?" Her expression turned from anger to shock.

"Her empire back at her time was greatly expanding, but she died on the same night your future version died, and the Celestia of that time managed to restore peace and order in that world… that's sad, isn't it?"

"Wait, I don't get it…" Melody was getting more and more confused.

"So there was a Melody who came from the future?" asked Platinum Royale.

"And that means we all died in that time?" added Raisin Brandy.

"She's right," replied Twilight. "We defeated the future Queen Myra using the Elements of Harmony while that Melody died."

"Oh, speaking of those crappy Elements of Harmony, do you have them?"

"Th-they're not here!" said Rarity.

"We all gave them up to the Tree of Harmony a long time ago!" explained Rainbow Dash.

"And there was a chest which we need to find the keys and we eventually beat a great guy called Lord Tirek and then there's Twilight's castle," said Pinkie Pie. "Epic, wasn't it? *squee*" But no one was amused.

"Oh, what a shame…" She said as her minions, appearing from everywhere surrounded the group.

"Whoa, nelly," croaked Applejack.

"I was expecting you all to see what you can do to me after not seeing me for twenty years, although I tried to kidnap Melody once," she continued. "Now, let's see how you'll deal with them without those horrible artifacts!"

"She just can't stop criticizing the Elements of Harmony!" whispered Malinae.

"Can't bother about that now. All I need to do is to fight!" replied Chaos.

"Go, my boys!"

The minions charged towards them, but the group was well prepared. A battle ensued among the group and the minions.

"Melody, what are you doing?" Twilight called her, repelling a pack. "Attack!"

"Uhh… right!" She launched a magic blast at a minion. She had to concentrate, but her mind was confused. "Who was that future me, and why didn't Mom tell me?" she thought to herself.

Pepper Flake was tackling one group.

"Okay, give me the best poppers you have!"

But the minions aren't amused. Their eyes lit up, preparing to attack.

"Uh, well…" Suddenly, the minions were blown back, accompanied by streamers and confetti.

Pepper turned back. Her mother had blown them away using her trademark party cannon!

"How did you get that?"

"I always carry it every time, whenever it's to surprise anypony or attacking!"

"Meh…"

"Anyway," continued Pinkie, "Let's get back to the action!"

"Huh! Heeyah!" Platinum was making karate moves against the enemies. She backed up to her mother.

"You're doing well, Platinum," complimented Rarity. "Let's do this together."

"Right!"

Chaos Control was dealing with a pack of minions surrounding him when he noticed his mother, who was taking cover (She is still afraid of being caught in a battle.) was targeted by a minion.

"Mom, look out!" Chaos transformed instantly and using his paw, he crushed the minion.

"Chaos!" cried Fluttershy. "I didn't know that it was…"

"Climb onto me," instructed Chaos. "You'll be safer."

"Chaos," said a very touched Fluttershy as she perched his back. "You really are a great help."

Applejack and Raisin Brandy simply attacked and bucked. They were facing one after the other that they didn't notice two were creeping behind him.

Just in the nick of time, Rainbow Dash and Greenie Hats took them out in a flash of rainbow.

"Man," gasped Applejack. "That was close!"

"As I said," replied Rainbow. "I'd never leave my friends hanging."

The group fought on and on until all the minions were defeated.

"So, how's that?" asked Twilight, exhausted.

"I'm impressed," said Queen Myra. "You are all persistent."

"So, what now?" panted Applejack.

"You need to face one final challenge… me!" Her horn glowed.

"Oh no," cried Rainbow Dash. "It's the death blow that killed the future Melody!"

In the last resort, Twilight held up the horn and yelled, "For heaven's sake, help us…!"

Seeing the evil queen launching her attack, Melody and her friends were horrified.

"MOOMMM!" All of them cried.

"Twilight!" cried Spike.

"Applejack!" exclaimed Niku.

They all closed their eyes, not daring to look.

Just as the death blow came into contact with the six, a huge light exploded.

Just as the light cleared, Queen Myra gave an evil glee, but then, her expression changed.

The six cuddled together, unscathed, with Twilight raising the horn. A magenta aura surrounded them, protecting them from the blast.

"What was that?" asked Platinum, surprised.

"I-I thought I killed you all!" cried Myra in disbelief.

But the horn had other ideas. Bright magic as bright as lightning shot the remaining five and enveloped them.

"What's it going to do?" Each one of them thought.

Then, in a flash, the five of them now stood as different-looking ponies! Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had both gained a horn, Rarity gained wings while Pinkie Pie and Applejack gained both wings and a horn respectively.

"What's going on?" asked Greenie.

"You guys…" said a very shocked Twilight.

"Fluttershy! Are you alright?" Rainbow Dash asked her. When she noticed the horn on Fluttershy, she cried, "Fluttershy, your head…"

Fluttershy felt it. Then she turned to Rainbow. "You too!" When Rainbow felt it, she rolled her eyes in shock.

"My… such wings!" Rarity cried, admiring them.

"Applejack! Look at us, look at us!" cried Pinkie Pie excitedly to her. "We got horns and wings!"

"Really?" Applejack felt her new features all over. "But I'm not sure if I can use magic or not…"

"Oh, really? Then let me try that out!" She aimed at Niku. Much to her surprise, she was able to levitate Niku as easy as pie!

"Wow! I can use magic already!"

"Whoa, wait! Put me down!" Niku who was suddenly levitated into the air yelled.

"Sorry, but this looks fun!"

"Put him down! You can't do that to my hubby!" cried Applejack, striking her horn, ending her magic.

"Oops, sorry."

"I… I just can believe this transformation!" said Twilight.

"Huh," grinned Myra. "But this doesn't mean that your suffering's over!" She fired a blast towards Fluttershy.

"Stop!" Fluttershy wailed as she concentrated her might. To everypony's surprise, a turquoise aura emitted from her horn and repelled Myra's blast.

"What!?" cried Myra while the others gasped with joy.

"Now," snared Rainbow Dash. "It's your turn to get _un_lucky!"

In desperation, Myra tried to fight back, but it was no use. The six did everything they could, from physical attacks to magic blasts to take her down.

"Now," declared Twilight. "Witness our most powerful blast, the Blast of Friendship!"

Myra watched in horror as all six rose into the air. Then, from a glowing bright light, a flash of rainbow appeared and shot her. Instantly, the evil queen lay on the ground, disheveled.

After the attack, the transformation of the other five ended.

"How's that?" asked Applejack.

"Ugh… I didn't expect…!" Myra struggled to get up. "That's it. I'll let you all go this time, but the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky. I have a dozen ways to wipe you all…!" With these words, a thick mist surrounded her and she disappeared.

"Hey! Come back here!" shouted Rainbow, but Applejack bit her tail.

"Don't go after her now, Rainbow. She's probably a million miles from here," advised Twilight.

"Blast it all! I could've taken her down when I had the chance!"

"But, speak of our transformation," interrupted Rarity. "Doesn't it feel strange?"

"Indeed! I never felt like it before," agreed Fluttershy.

Meanwhile, the kids, Niku and Spike were all amazed on their mothers' temporary powers, except for Melody, who was still confused.

"What is this all about?" she thought to herself. "What's this future me?"

As Twilight and the other five discussed about the strange phenomenon, Melody stepped into the conversation.

"What do you think is all this?" Melody began in an angry tone.

"Uh-oh," whispered Applejack.

"Who's that future me? Why didn't anypony tell me before?"

"Melody, listen," Twilight tried to explain. "It's not that we're not going to tell you, but-"

"Likely story!" Melody barked. "In all my life reading all those history books, I have never came across somepony coming from the future to warn about a bad disaster!"

"But Melody, we didn't do that on purpose…" said Fluttershy.

"No buts! Now if you excuse me, I have to find out everything myself!" And she galloped away back to Ponyville, leaving the others in surprise and shock.

"Goodness…" said Platinum.

"Like one story I've never heard before," commented Raisin Brandy.

"She must be deeply upset for not knowing this hidden secret," added Chaos Control.

"Poor Melody," sympathized Malinae.

"Oh my…" gasped Rarity. "I swear we didn't let the cat out of the bag by purpose!"

Twilight was silent. "If you excuse me, I need to get back first. Let's go, Casanova."

"C-coming!"

When Twilight and Spike returned to the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle, she immediately went up to Melody's room. Unsure if the room door was locked, Twilight gave it a knock.

"Melody?"

"Go away, Mom." She could hear her weeping.

"Melody, you have to listen to my explanation…"

"Please, Mom, leave me alone. For sixteen years I have never heard such a revelation…"

Before Twilight could reply, Spike cut in.

"That's it, Twilight," he said. "Just let her calm down for the night. Maybe it'll be better."

Twilight thought for a moment. "You're right. I just had to blame myself as well, for not telling such a story to her."

"Twilight…"

"Come with me to the library," continued Twilight. "I need to write a letter to Princess Celestia."

"Okay…"

As they left the room door, Twilight turned around and whispered.

"Good night, Melody."


	36. Chapter 35

Somehow, Melody kept weeping until she entered into her slumber. Unknowingly she found herself in the middle of an ethereal space.

"Oh, geez, what am I supposed to do?" she buried her face into her hooves, crying with despair. "Is this going to change my future?"

"You don't have to worry so much." Suddenly, a voice similar to hers gently called.

Melody turned around to see a pink Pegasus pony that looked exactly like her. "Who are you?"

"Me?" the Pegasus replied. "Basically, I'm you."

"You're… me?" Melody questioned. Then, she raged. "I don't believe you! You must be an imposter!"

She fired a magic blast, but to her shock, there seemed to be an invisible barrier surrounding the Pegasus absorbing it!

"What?" She cried, but the Pegasus said nothing and smiled.

Angered, Melody charged forward and tried to use her hoof to break the barrier. But just as it was inches away from the Pegasus' face, suddenly, she felt her hoof harden and she couldn't move it.

"What the…?" The Pegasus still smiled. The next thing Melody knew, a magenta aura slowly appeared at where her right hoof was.

Melody checked her horn before turning to the Pegasus, horrified.

"It's my magic," she replied.

"But that's impossible! How can you still use magic when you're just a Pegasus?"

"Don't you know it?" Then a sudden force pushed Melody a few feet away. "I gave up my horn a long time ago, but that doesn't mean I cannot use magic anymore!"

Finally realizing who the Pegasus was, Melody bowed to the ground, with teary eyes and in fear. "P-please, I don't mean to fight with you… I was confused and angry… really! Until now nopony has ever told me that another version of me appeared in my world! I just… ahh! I just don't know what to do…!"

Future Melody stepped up to her past self, gently placing her hoof on her head. "It's okay, Me of the Past. I found out that you're in trouble, so I came here to help you. Is it okay if we settle things nicely?"

Present Melody forced herself a smile. "If you say so…"

"So, how was life back in your time?"

"Just… fine. All my life had been good until…"

"How's your relationship with everypony?"

"It's all fine. Mom and her friends treat me well, and so does my friends."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear it…" Future Melody suddenly hung her head down.

"Uh, Future Me, is there anything wrong?"

"I just have to tell you, nearly all of my friends died in my time. Even my coltfriend Chaos Control perished in the hands of Queen Myra. I was so heartbroken. In desperation I had to master the time travel technique to save Mom and her friends…" Her speech turned into sobs. Present Melody hugged her.

"It's alright. Thank you for coming to warn us."

"It was a hard job. I had to keep my identity a secret when I arrived, but seeing the strong spirit of friendship by Mom and her friends, I just couldn't keep it longer. In fact I sacrificed myself to save Mom's life when we fought that Future Myra."

"And then?"

"Before I ascended myself, I was able to give up my horn to Princess Celestia of my time. That was dedicated to Mom of your time. I just hope that it will come in handy when she needs it, and it did."

"Wait a minute, how did you actually come to my dream when I was in trouble right now?"

"Don't you know that? Like many of the spirits of their beloved ones, I would always watch over you all. Whenever anypony I love and treasure is in trouble, I'll be by their side. That's how I helped Mom's friends to defeat Queen Myra earlier."

"You mean that you were using the horn to help Mom's friends?"

"That's right. This is an example of a case of emergency, like Queen Myra's attack."

"So, that was it?"

"That's not all. Someday she'll start her plans again. At that time, if nopony takes action, all of Equestria will become extinct. You are going to be the future savior of this universe."

"Me? But I'm still inexperienced…"

"Don't worry. Queen Myra won't attack you all again in a week or in a month. But whatever you do, just learn more. I'll always watch you, Mom and everypony…"

At that moment, Present Melody's charm glowed.

"Oh, keep this properly," Future Melody held the charm. "I believe that your father has the strong spirit to protect you."

"I know. Orion Galaxy loved him badly. I actually never got the chance to meet him since I was born."

"He, too died on the day I was born."

Both of them hugged each other.

"It was nice seeing you. Now it's time for me to meet back with the spirits of your friends of my time." Her body began to fade. "Remember, I'll be watching you and your mom. Equestria needs you…!"

As everything faded into white, Melody woke up with a start.

"Oh," said Melody after calming herself. "It's just a dream, but it seemed so real…"

She opened her bedroom window to find that it was already morning. She took a deep breath. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?"

"Is the door locked?" Spike's voice replied.

"Come in."

Spike opened the door. "You okay now?"

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, Twilight sent me up here to see if you're awake. You can go and see her."

"Oh, okay…" Melody went downstairs while Spike went on to carry his duties.

At the dining room, Twilight was sitting at the dining table, waiting for her.

"Good morning, Mom."

"Hey there. Glad that you're feeling better."

"Oh… Is there anything you want to talk to me?" She sat next to her mother.

"I sent a letter to Princess Celestia about what happened yesterday while you're crying. Looks like she replied this for you." She showed her Princess Celestia's reply.

Melody took the letter and began to read.

_Dear Melody Aurora,_

_How are you going? I was really shocked to learn that Queen Myra came looking for your mother and your friends. What's more shocking to me is that Myra told everypony about your future self which came from the future to warn us about a threat. Even your brother who read everything with me was surprised to know that. It is with deep regret I have to admit that we're at fault for not revealing the truth in the first place._

_We have realized the painful experiences your future self has went through. Ever since your future self came to warn us about twenty years ago, we have taken the necessary steps to overcome this disaster. We tried not to tell you the truth because we felt it irrelevant. Besides, after seeing how you went through and suffered, we didn't want to cause you anymore pain. We all deeply love you and your friends. We care about you all the time. It was Myra who stirred up everything. Will you ever forgive us for not trusting you with this?_

_Anyway, for the time being, we are all safe for the moment, but we would never let our guard down for at any time, Queen Myra would come and look for us again. When time comes, we will be guarding Equestria down to our very last breath. That is all for now. Good luck, and enjoy your life._

_Your beloved mentor,_

_Princess Celestia_

"Mom," began Melody after reading the letter. "Have you ever had a dream with that other me?"

"Why? You dreamt her?"

"What if I tell you 'Yes'?"

Twilight smiled. "I was in depression a few weeks after your future version died, but she did appear once in my dreams and told me to be strong and face the challenges. In other words, her presence helped to keep all of us survive to win against Myra."

"I see…" She hung her head. "I'm really sorry, I just don't know what to do when that Myra suddenly mentioned the other me. Now all my friends would be like…"

"It's okay, Melody," forgave Twilight, hugging her. "Your friends managed to visit me last night to check you out. I managed to explain to them what really happened. From their response they didn't show anything to shun you. It seemed that they're ready, too to help defend Equestria. I think Chaos Control was able to recognize her because of your kidnapping years ago."

"Oh, yeah, I remember now. She's the one who kidnapped me."

"If you weren't saved in time, you could have been her slave and she could have brainwashed you."

Melody hugged her mother tighter. She was too scared to imagine that situation.

"Anyhow, Pinkie Pie thought that you would get better today, so she's waiting for you at Sugarcube Corner for a cheer-up party this afternoon. Everypony's invited. Are you coming?"

Melody suddenly brightened up. "Of course I will!"

"What about me?" asked Spike who joined them.

"You're not forgotten, silly. Anyway, let's get prepared, shall we?"

This weekend was an unforgettable experience for Melody. After learning the truth about the past, and all of Queen Myra's evil plans, she is now ready to join the frontline to save Equestria…


	37. Chapter 36

One stormy night at Carousel Boutique, two years after the events of Queen Myra's confrontation.

Platinum Royale and her sister Prudence Aura were in the boutique with their aunt Sweetie Belle. Rarity had gone to Manehattan for a fortnight for a business affair, leaving them in the care of Sweetie Belle. It had been two days since Rarity left, yet they showed no sign of worry.

"Yes! That's the final one done for today!" cried Platinum after sewing the last bit on the fabric. "That's just fine to do the sales tomorrow!"

"You sure got your mother's skills, huh, Platinum?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"She sure does," replied Prudence.

"Anyway, is dinner done?" asked Platinum.

"Just finished it and we're here to inform you when you're placing your final touches."

"Ooh, I'm coming right now!"

Soon the three were seated at the table.

"Mm, delicious!" praised Platinum. "You made that yourself?"

"Yeah. I admit that it's better than back to the days when I was a Cutie Mark Crusader."

"Heh-heh, surely it was horrible at that time, wasn't it?" joked Prudence.

"Oh come on!"

Thirty minutes later…

"Ahh," sighed Platinum. "Really nice." She let out a burp. Everyone laughed.

Just then, there was a bang at the door.

"Jeepers! What's that?" exclaimed Platinum.

"I don't know," replied Prudence.

"Maybe something hit it?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Not sure," decided Platinum. "We better check it out."

Using her magic, Platinum began to open the door. She had to open it slowly because the howling wind was blowing against it.

"Be careful!" warned Prudence.

Platinum finally opened the door. To everyone's surprise, there laid a black bat pony, disheveled in front of the door.

"Who are you?" asked Platinum.

"Please…!" the bat pony spoke. "Take me into this house… This storm is frightening!"

"What should we do?" asked Prudence.

"I can't hesitate further. The storm is raging outside!" yelled Platinum.

Sweetie Belle and Prudence carried the bat pony indoors. Just as Platinum shut the door, a huge sound of thunder cracked just outside the door.

"Th-that was close!" stammered Prudence.

"Thanks for bringing me inside," the bat pony continued. "I'm scared of lightnings… I don't want to get struck!" He gave a sudden shiver.

"Can we do anything to you?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I'm… c-cold…" he shivered.

"He needs help," declared Prudence.

"Then we'd better help him now!" replied Platinum.

While Sweetie and Prudence carried the bat pony into the room upstairs, Platinum prepared a warm herbal soup.

"There, this should keep you warm," said Sweetie, but the bat pony was still too cold to speak.

Platinum arrived with her soup.

"Have a drink and you'll be better," offered Platinum.

"Surely it's Zecora's remedies?" asked Sweetie.

"Of course! Hers are always the best!" answered Platinum as she gave the bat pony a sip. No sooner than five minutes and several sips, his shivering stopped.

"Thanks, you all," the bat pony said after he calmed down.

"May I know what brings you here, Mr Bat Pony?" asked Prudence.

"Bat pony?" he asked. "No! Why does everypony mistake me for a bat pony when I'm a vampire pony?!"

"Wait, you're a vampire pony?" asked Sweetie Belle, surprised and shocked.

"I am. My name is Bloodthirst and I mean no harm."

"No harm?" asked Platinum.

"Please trust me, don't fear me. I won't kill you," Bloodthirst said with needy eyes.

"Um… can you tell us more about you?" inquired Sweetie Belle.

"You see," sighed Bloodthirst as he began his story. "I came from a huge, prestigious vampire family which dates back more than eight hundred years ago."

"Whoa…" gasped Prudence.

"That must be awesome!" cried Platinum.

"Indeed. We were highly respected and we helped to keep order in Equestria. Under Princess Celestia's orders, we were only allowed to kill those who committed heavy crimes, like theft, misuse of weapons and sexual abuse."

"That was amazing!" said Sweetie Belle. "To put one different species to good use. I didn't realize that I came across one surviving member of a clan."

"Yeah, but now, it's history."

"What happened?" gasped Prudence.

"A number of people regarded our practice as brutal and barbaric, so gradually, we were rejected from society. We were forced to live and behave like normal ponies."

"This is terrible…"

"So, how about your family?" asked Sweetie. "I wonder how do your parents meet with each other?"

"It was a simple love story. One night my father was out hunting ponies because he still lived with the tradition. Besides, that night he was so hungry that he couldn't find anypony to feed on. He soon came upon my mother's house and he found her. He had the urge to suck her blood, but he just couldn't resist her beauty. He was stunned when she opened her eyes and he escaped before he thought that she would call her ponies to capture me."

"Your mother was a rich pony?" asked Sweetie.

"That's right. After that night, instead of capturing my father, she found him and invited him over. She was nice. I remember the first time he came to her house, she served him nice cuisine, which he claimed far better than the everyday blood. A few years later they were married and they began a happy life…"

"You vampire ponies can survive long without food?" asked Platinum.

"Yes. In fact, we can live up to about a hundred years without feeding. Our only mortality is physical attacks."

"So, where are your parents?" questioned Prudence.

"Oh, dear, it was a tragic story." Bloodthirst dropped his head low. "My uncle was radical. He dislikes my father to be in love and marry with a normal pony. So on the day when I turned nine, he came over and threatened to kill all of us. In the last resort, my parents self-exploded to protect me…" He finished with a moody tone.

"This is tragic," sympathized Sweetie Belle.

"So, how were you taken care of?"

"My mom's family adopted me, but still, somehow, my uncle survived that tragedy. He kept coming and threatened to kill this whole family. In desperation, they told me to escape and not to come back until everything's safe…

"But that wasn't the end of it. My uncle was watching me all the time and all the while, he's trying to make me a criminal."

"How?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Every time I tried to seek shelter from somepony else, they treated me as a stray pony and shooed me. My uncle saw this as a chance to avenge normal ponies so on the night one family shooed me, I suddenly went mad and killed the entire family."

As Sweetie Belle and her nieces shivered, Bloodthirst continued.

"I kept doing this for the next eight years or so. After coming back to my senses and seeing how brutal I killed everypony, I finally realized my wrongdoings so I swore to myself to become good. In desperation I fled, but I don't know which way to go…"

"How horrible…" cried Platinum.

"Despicable! Your uncle must be brutal, and his actions are unforgivable!" responded Prudence.

"Indeed." Bloodthirst felt down again. "There's another problem facing me as well."

"What was that?" asked Platinum.

"Take a look." Bloodthirst pulled away the blanket to reveal… a blank flank.

"What? You don't have a cutie mark yet!?" exclaimed Prudence.

"For many years, like many of the foals, I've been searching for my special talent. But it seems like apart from just killing, I have no other specialty…"

"How saddening…"

"Where did you come from, anyway?" asked Platinum. "And how did you ever know about your family's history?"

"We used to live in a big mansion somewhere in Canterlot, but after we're shunned by society, we were separated to various places. For my family, we settled at Dodge Junction. My parents used to tell me the stories about their lives."

"Dodge Junction… it's famous for Miss Cherry Jubilee's cherries!" exclaimed Platinum. Cherry Jubilee had a cherry company there a long time ago, and it gained fame all over Equestria.

"I even ate that jam. It was nice," he recalled. "Anyway, can I stay here? You all look so nice to me."

"Yes, you may," approved Sweetie. "We can introduce to you some of our friends."

"Thanks… I would appreciate it."

"But wait," cried Platinum. "What if Mom knows about this when she comes back?"

Everypony stood in silence.

"Yeah," said Sweetie. "How am I supposed to tell Rarity when she comes back?"

"What? Your mother dislikes strangers?"

"Ah, forget about it!" said Platinum. "I'll see what I can do."

"Anyway, make room for yourself in this house. Welcome to Ponyville, where it's all about friendship!" said Prudence.

"Thanks. I will treasure everything."


	38. Chapter 37

The next morning…

"There, how does that look?" asked Platinum. "Now no one will ever know that you're a vampire pony who doesn't have a cutie mark!"

"Uh, it's fine, I guess." Platinum had fashioned two cloths around Bloodthirst's wings and his back to cover his flank respectively.

"I wonder what would our friends say?" asked Prudence.

"As long as we introduce him properly, it won't be a problem."

"Well then, good luck with everything!" said Sweetie Belle. "I'm going to find Apple Bloom and Scootaloo today!"

"Whoa, good luck to you, too!"

Meanwhile, at Ponyville Center…

"Hi guys! Sorry to keep you all waiting," greeted Melody Aurora.

"Ay, glad to see you here, Melody," replied Greenie Hats.

"I haven't been seeing you lately. Where have you been?" asked Raisin Brandy.

"Don't you know that?" replied Melody. "Remember all those two years ago?"

"Mm-hmm," mumbled Pepper Flake.

"It's gonna be bad if you don't manifest magical talents like I do, particularly time travel like that other me did. That's why I'm returning to Canterlot regularly to receive special training from Princess Celestia."

"Whoa, that must be awesome!" cried Malinae.

"Travelling through time is the most special ability I've ever heard from somepony," commented Peanut Butter. "Anyway, where's Chaos Control and Beryl?"

"And don't forget Platinum Royale and her sister!" added Thunder Clash.

"Speak of the devil, here's Platty and Prudence!" said Pizza Frenzy, pointing to their direction.

"And… who's that?" asked Fiji.

"Hi everypony!" called Platinum. "Sorry we're late. We had to sort out some stuff in the boutique before we came here."

"Sorting out… because of him?" Melody pointed to Bloodthirst.

"Yeah, he's our guest here!" replied Prudence.

"Come on, introduce yourself!" said Platinum gently.

"Err, umm, hello… everypony…" began Bloodthirst, stammering. "My name is… Bloodthirst, and I'm…"

"He's from Dodge Junction," finished Platinum.

"That sounds like a weird name," said Thunder.

"What brings you here?" asked Greenie Hats.

"He's here for a tour around Ponyville!"

Fiji whispered to Raisin. "I have a bad vibe about this." She began to walk away. "Let's go."

Greenie saw Fiji and Raisin turning to leave. "Hey! Where are you two going?"

"I got something to do at Sweet Apple Acres. Enjoy your stay!"

"But I haven't got to learn about this guy…" said Malinae.

"Then take care, Malinae," said Fiji.

"Oh, if you excuse me, I'm supposed to help out my mom now. See you later, newcomer!" bade Melody as she left.

"I suddenly remember something…" wondered Pizza Frenzy. "*gasp* Oh no! The cake!"

"How could you leave it baking while we're off for our meetup?" scolded Peanut.

"Sorry fellas, looks like we needa save our recipe. Let's go, boys!" said Pepper.

Almost everyone left, leaving Bloodthirst depressed.

"Are they really friends or foes?" asked Bloodthirst.

"They're friends. Maybe it's because they're quite busy at the moment, but still we need to meet with each other," explained Platinum.

"Don't worry, it doesn't mean that they're not your friends," comforted Prudence.

"Yeah, I trust you, Big Brother!" shrilled Malinae.

"You do?"

"Malinae's the sweetest filly we've ever had," said Platinum.

"For a kid like you…" said Bloodthirst, scrutinizing her.

At that moment the twins arrived.

"Uh, is it just me, or nopony's here yet?" asked Chaos Control.

"They just left apparently," replied Platinum.

"Oh, is it?" asked Beryl. "And, who are you there?"

"He's our new visitor," said Prudence.

"What's your name?" questioned Chaos.

"Bloodthirst. What about you two?"

"I am Chaos Control and this is my twin sister Beryl," he introduced. "We're children of the Master of Chaos Discord."

"Discord? When have I heard of him before?"

"He's known for spreading chaos for a long time. Now he has truly reformed, thanks to Mom and her friends," explained Platinum.

"I see…"

"Since there's just the six of us here, why don't we go back to the boutique?" suggested Platinum.

"Good idea," agreed Beryl.

Back at the boutique, Chaos asked again.

"I was wondering, who are you really?"

"You want to know about me?" asked Bloodthirst. "Platinum Royale…"

"What is it, Bloodthirst?"

"Can you please untie these?"

"What are you going to show us?" asked Beryl.

Before anyone could answer, Platinum had removed the cloths, revealing Bloodthirst's bat wings and his blank flank.

The other three gasped with surprise.

"You're a bat pony?" asked Beryl.

"And you don't have a cutie mark?" continued Chaos.

Seeing Bloodthirst's face red with embarrassment, Platinum proceeded to explain.

"He's actually a vampire pony."

"Vampire pony?" asked Chaos, puzzled.

"I've never heard of that before," said Malinae.

"Now you have one here," answered Bloodthirst, and he told his story to the other three.

"That was tragic," said Beryl.

"How horrible," added Malinae.

Chaos proceeded to him. "I know how you feel, Bloodthirst. You know, my father used to be a villain by spreading all those chaos and disharmony, but when my mother and her friends intervened, it took him a while to realize about the importance and the magic of friendship."

"Is that so?"

"Trust me, I know you have the will to change. Although it takes time, it's still worth it."

"And in this process you might be able to find your special talent!" encouraged Beryl.

Bloodthirst appeared to be moved by Chaos and Beryl's words.

"I trust you, Big Brother Bloodthirst! You can be a good pony!" pipped in Malinae.

"You guys…" said Bloodthirst. "Alright then. But please, this matter is only between you all and me, promise?"

"Pinkiieee Promise!" shrilled Malinae.

"She's always the happy-go-lucky here," said Chaos.

"She's a sweet girl. She never hurts us," elaborated Beryl.

"I see. I seem to have an affection to foals…"

"That's nice."

"Anyway, it's all set. We can't let everypony else but us know that he's a vampire pony! Otherwise he'll be chased out of town!" declared Platinum.

"Too true," agreed Prudence.

"Deal then!" said Chaos.


	39. Chapter 38

For the whole week, Platinum Royale, Prudence Aura, Chaos Control, Beryl and Malinae all tried to keep Bloodthirst's identity a secret. They tried their best not to tell even their closest friends and relatives.

"I wonder where's that pony I've seen the other day?" Melody Aurora asked Chaos on a date.

"I think he's gone to somewhere else. Too bad he didn't get the chance to meet you."

"Oh, I see. I think I'll visit him if I had the time."

All the while, Bloodthirst stayed at Carousel Boutique, and he never got out to Ponyville. They managed to bring back nice items from shops to let him get the feel of it. However, as time went by, he began to grow bored staying at Carousel Boutique.

One afternoon, while preparing lunch, Bloodthirst spoke to Platinum.

"Err, Platinum Royale?"

"What's the matter, Bloodthirst?"

"Can you accompany me to walk around Ponyville? I haven't been walking in this whole town since the night I came here, except for the day you took me to see your friends, but…"

"There's no need to be so depressed, Bloodthirst," comforted Platinum. "I can take you out for a walk later this evening. I think you won't be so bored then."

"But what if anypony asks about me?"

"I'll try to think of a good way. I'm not going to let your cover exposed to everypony else."

"But… what if someone tries?"

"Trust me! We've got everything we've got to keep you secure!"

"If that's the case…" Bloodthirst didn't look where he was turning and he banged the pots and pans on the stove, sending them crashing onto the floor.

"Gah!" he yelped, leaping into the air.

"Bloodthirst! Are you alright? Be careful!"

"I'm… I'm okay… I'll help you to sort out everything."

They started to clean up the mess, but just as there was one pan remaining, they reached it at the same time, their hooves in contact with each other.

Bloodthirst and Platinum looked at each other before he jumped back with a fright.

"I'm sorry," said Bloodthirst.

"It's alright," smiled Platinum.

But however, Bloodthirst felt funny. The way he touched her hoof was a bit embarrassing, but he recalled the days when he stayed with them. Platinum was the pony that treated him the nicest. His mind was spinning.

"What is this feeling? I never felt that before…" he thought to himself.

But as Platinum gave him a tour around Ponyville, nothing else happened. Everything turned out normal, but Bloodthirst still felt uneasy.

That night, while Platinum went to bed early, Bloodthirst approached Prudence Aura, who was still staying up late studying her hairdressing book borrowed from the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle.

"Hey, Prudence."

"What's the matter, Bloodthirst?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I have a strange feeling…"

"What's strange?"

"I don't know… I just don't know… After I had a minor accident with Platinum this afternoon, my mind was thinking about her all the time…"

"Let me guess… you must be having a crush on her!"

"I have? Are you kidding me?"

"Come on! Remember the story of your parents?"

"I know…"

"Look, if you still keep thinking about my sister for a long time, you're in crush in her, then you'll be in love with each other. That's what exactly your dad had, and even Melody Aurora and Chaos Control! Doesn't that make sense to you?"

Bloodthirst pondered. "Alright, I admit," he sighed at last. "I'm having a crush on her now, but please, don't tell her, OK?"

"You want to tell her your own?"

"I… I just don't have a courage. I think I'll let her see my heart…"

"Aw man. But don't worry, the secret's safe within me!"

"Are you sure you can keep it?"

"I promise!"

Soon, it was the day before Rarity returned from Manehattan.

Platinum got up first, along with Bloodthirst.

"So, did you sleep well?"

"I guess I didn't. I always had nightmares whenever I sleep. I see those who I killed come and attack me. This happens every night. I don't want to think of it…!" He hugged her and wept.

"Don't worry," Platinum patted him. "Everything's going to be alright soon."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go and see who's that," said Platinum and she turned to the door.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he thought to himself and hid behind the stairs.

Platinum opened the door to find a dark gray stallion with a huge build standing.

"Oh, good morning, sir! Welcome to Carousel Boutique!" she greeted the stallion.

"My pleasure, Miss," the stallion replied. "Are you short of jewels and stuff?"

"Er, I actually have enough of them at the moment."

"But I have found some rare and exotic ones that can make your fashion worth more. Are you interested?"

The moment the stallion said "rare and exotic", Platinum's eyes lit up.

Back at the stairs, Bloodthirst had seen everything. He saw Platinum's horn lit an evil red for a brief moment.

"No way! Platinum's under control by him! I must warn Prudence and Sweetie!"

After making sure that Platinum and the stallion were away, he rushed upstairs to find Sweetie Belle and Prudence Aura already got up.

"Oh, good morning, Bloodthirst," greeted Sweetie Belle.

"Everyone listen! It's an emergency!"

"What's the matter?" asked Prudence, rubbing her eye.

"My uncle's here!"

"He's here!?" Sweetie Belle's expression turned to shock.

"What's more, he's luring Platinum away!"

"To where?" asked Platinum, now shocked, too.

"I'm not sure, but all I know that she's going to be in grave danger!"

Sweetie Belle and Prudence glanced out of their window. They could see Platinum heading towards the Everfree Forest. Then they looked into each other's eyes with horror.

"We must tell everypony!" decided Sweetie Belle.

"Then you warn them!"

"Why don't you come with us?" asked Prudence.

"Please, I don't want to let myself known to your friends. Just find everyone while I'll go and save her!"

"Are you sure? You'll meet your uncle, too!"

"Don't worry, Prudence. I'll keep a safe distance from him. Now, go and gather your friends!" And he rushed out of the boutique.

"How are we supposed to tell?" asked Prudence.

"I got an idea. You go and gather your friends, but I won't tell their parents now, since they're away to Canterlot for the moment."

"Then how would you tell them?"

"Simple. When Twilight and her friends wait at the station for Rarity this evening, I'll tell them. But make sure that you'll save her before it's too late!"

"Right! Let's get to it!"


	40. Chapter 39

"What!? Platinum Royale is heading to the Everfree Forest!?" cried Melody Aurora when she heard the news after everypony was gathered.

"Yes, and according to Bloodthirst, she's under control!" replied Prudence Aura.

"Under control? Did you just say 'under control'?" repeated Pizza Frenzy.

"No kidding?" asked Thunder Clash.

"She means business, you know," answered Chaos Control.

"Wait a second, who's that Bloodthirst pony? When had I heard him before?" interrupted Pepper Flake all of a sudden.

"Listen, I know this sounds weird, but I know this would be shocking if I'm telling this to you all now," began Chaos.

"Why, you know him?" asked Raisin Brandy.

"Yes, and Bloodthirst… is a vampire pony."

Everyone gasped. They could not believe their ears.

"Chaos! Why didn't you tell this to us earlier?" cried Melody.

"Because all of you left before Chaos and I could even meet up with you all that day! There was only Platinum, Prudence and Malinae when Bloodthirst was there!" answered Beryl.

"And whose idea was it to dismiss before we could even meet?" demanded Prudence.

As everyone glanced at each other, Fiji spoke.

"It was me."

"What did you do this time!?" growled Chaos.

"Honestly, I felt that there was something bad about this pony, and when you said that he was a vampire pony, I guess… I was right, after all."

"Bloodthirst is not the typical vampire pony you all think. He's somepony who wants a change!" defied Beryl.

"Now what do you know more about Bloodthirst?" demanded Melody.

"Please, there's no time to argue further. If we keep going on like this, Platinum will never be rescued!" pleaded Malinae.

Everypony stood in silence. They looked at each other, skeptical.

"She's right, folks," said Chaos. "You can ask us about him later. We need to save Platinum now before it's too late!"

"Guess I have no choice," sighed Melody. "After me, everypony!"

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Platinum wandered without direction. She was distracted by Bloodthirst's uncle's voices, which cannot be really heard.

Bloodthirst had been following her for a long time. He looked around. After making sure that his uncle wasn't looking, he pounced onto her and struck her horn, freeing her from her mind-control.

"Ugh…" moaned Platinum. Then she noticed Bloodthirst. "Bloodthirst! Why are you here? And why are we in the Everfree Forest?"

As she struggled to get up, Bloodthirst explained to her. "You're in danger."

"Huh? What?"

"My uncle's here! It looks like he tracked me down all the way to Ponyville!"

"Wait, you don't mean…"

"Look, Platinum, I can't explain much about this further. We better get outta here!"

"Outta here? Your uncle's coming to-"

"Platinum! Are you alright?" Melody's voice sounded from far away. In no time the rest of the gang showed up.

"You guys! What just happened?"

"I think Bloodthirst has told you," said Chaos. "Right now we gotta escape here, fast!"

"Ho ho ho, did I hear some more ponies coming?" Suddenly, a deep, evil voice boomed.

"Who's that!?" jolted Raisin.

From the darkness of the trees emerged the stallion earlier.

"I was looking forward to capture my prey, but it seems that Bloodthirst foiled it. How disappointing…"

"Who are you?" asked Melody.

"Me? I'm Merciless Fanger, descendant of the great vampire family! About it, what a shame that my long line of ancestors get rejected by the pony society!"

"It's not really our fault," protested Platinum. "It was those rumor-spreaders…"

"Pfft! I don't care! All the while, Bloodthirst was my good servant, killing all those useless ponies who rejected him! Now then, I really want to wipe out all the normal ponies, then I shall regain my family's previous glory!"

"So it was you who used Bloodthirst as your weapon!" exclaimed Beryl.

"Who says that we're rejecting weird ponies like him?" demanded Pepper Flake. "We're best friends, and it doesn't matter whether they're weird or not!"

"Oh really? Then I would like to test your perseverance…"

"Fight them if you can. They're not ruthless and brutal ponies like you… **uncle**!" argued Bloodthirst, emphasizing his final word fiercely.

"Gosh, he really hates him," Malinae whispered to Prudence.

"I really hate to continue this rubbish nonsense. Now, let's see how you survive against me!" He summoned a rock and aimed at the gang.

"Scatter!" ordered Melody as the rock crashed at where they once stood.

At once, the gang did their all-out combat against Merciless. However, as far as they can battle, he proved too quick to be attacked.

Pepper prepared her party cannon and aimed it at Merciless, but just as she pulled the trigger, he disappeared all of a sudden, leaving Peanut and Pizza, who were forcing him backwards to receive the burst of streamers and confetti.

"Hey!" cried Peanut.

"Oops." But before she could react, she was suddenly shunted towards the brothers by a sudden force, sending them into a tumble.

"Party tricks are useless to me," said Merciless, before disappearing himself. The next moment, there was a loud crash, and two figures rolled away from each other. They were both Greenie Hats and Thunder Clash, who tried to collide Merciless from sideways, but failed.

Both siblings lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Stand right there, meanie!" cried Fiji as she raced towards Merciless with Raisin, aiming him towards a tree. Just as they were about to headbutt him, he disappeared again, making them crash into the tree.

"Ouch, horseapples…" groaned Raisin before passing out.

Beryl charged forward, attempting to turn the surroundings chaotic for Merciless. But Merciless grabbed her horns and he sent her into a tumble, knocking Chaos and Melody who were following her.

"He's… just too strong…" groaned Chaos with agony.

Prudence and Malinae hid behind a tree and watched everything, horrified from what they saw.

"Looks like he isn't our competitor," shivered Prudence, hugging Malinae.

"But where's Platinum?" asked Malinae. "I don't see her anywhere."

As Merciless glanced at his fallen victims, he turned to Bloodthirst, now having a scared face as well.

"Well, well, well," he said. "Do you call them as your friends? I see them as useless pieces of dolls…"

"They're not dolls!" argued Bloodthirst. "They are indeed my friends!"

"But then why are they powerless to defeat me?"

This made Bloodthirst speechless.

"Trust me, Bloodthirst. They're nothing but useless ponies. Finish them already."

"But I can't…"

Behind Merciless, Platinum was watching everything.

"I must get him out of the way!" she thought to herself.

From a corner, she found a log. Using her magic, she levitated the log with all her might. Using all of her strength, she aimed the log towards Merciless and hurtled it to him.

As Bloodthirst and Merciless were surprised by the log thrown at them, Platinum charged towards them, with her horn glowing.

As she shot her blow upon Merciless, it appeared as if Merciless was taken down by the blast. But suddenly, his body disappeared.

Just as she thought that she had defeated him, suddenly, Merciless appeared behind her and bit the back of her neck. In a few seconds, Platinum's face changed from shock to unconscious. He then flung the already unconscious Platinum to the other side.

Bloodthirst, Prudence and Malinae who were still hiding and watching were shocked from what they saw.

"Platinum, no!" cried Bloodthirst.

"See, this is how you finish somepony!"

"That's not finishing! You've hurt her!"

"Hurt her? I was just killing her in the slow and painful way. I just injected my venom into her. In one hour she'll slowly suffocate and die!"

Prudence and Malinae gasped from what they heard.

"I'm not going to forgive you!" roared Bloodthirst and he galloped to battle his uncle.

A heated row ensued between uncle and nephew. Bloodthirst attacked with all his might, but he was no match to his brutal uncle.

Prudence and Malinae came out of their hiding and rushed over to Chaos, who was struggling to get up.

"Chaos! Are you alright?" asked Malinae.

"Ugh," groaned Chaos. "So Bloodthirst's uncle is killing Platinum, huh?"

"How did you know?" asked Prudence.

"I heard everything," Chaos replied. "I can't deal with him alone. I have to call Melody!"

He went over to his marefriend and helped her over.

"Ow…" moaned Melody. When she saw Chaos, she asked, "Chaos, what happened?"

"Bloodthirst's uncle has injected his deadly venom into Platinum and she'll die in an hour if we don't do anything!"

"Wh-what?" Melody's eyes widened with shock.

Just then, they heard Bloodthirst's screams.

They say Merciless pinning a heavily bruised Bloodthirst onto a tree.

"Good try," said Merciless. "But you're pathetic!"

"I'm… not… giving up!" choked Bloodthirst, coughing blood at the same time. "Platinum… is my special… somepony!"

"Oh, do you dare to risk yourself for somepony you like? I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he finished, suffocating him harder.

"What are we going to do?" asked Malinae, panicked.

"Alright, stay calm and listen to what I say," began Chaos. "Melody and I will try to distract Bloodthirst's uncle. When that happens, go over and help Bloodthirst."

"But what about Platinum?" pondered Prudence, looking at her.

"I believe Bloodthirst has the ability to cure her. We'll try to weaken his uncle. I'm going to let Bloodthirst do the finishing blow."

"But, I'm no match for him," replied Melody, looking scared.

"Don't worry, Melody," said Chaos, his paws on her face. "As long as I'm with you, and we're together, we can do this without fear." He went forward and kissed her. Melody, sensing the warmth of the kiss, responded.

"You're right," said Melody when they finished kissing. "You've given me the courage. I feel like as if there's a new source of power filling me up."

"Good, now let's go!"

As Merciless continued to suffocate his nephew, suddenly a magic blast struck his hoof and he bellowed a cry.

"What the…!" He turned to Melody and Chaos, who were looking ready.

"Put him down!" said Chaos.

"In his place," continued Melody. "It's our turn!"

"Why you…!" He found a rock and tossed it towards Chaos, but quick as lightning, Chaos transformed and smashed the rock into smithereens.

"What…!? Fine. I'll test your strengths. You seem to be better than my useless nephew…"

Merciless charged forward, but just as he was about to come in contact with the lovers, they teleported right behind him. Melody struck him with her magic blast.

"Now, go and get him!" Chaos ordered Prudence and Malinae.

Both of them raced to the stricken Bloodthirst, lying hapless on the ground.

"Bloodthirst! You okay?" Prudence woke him.

"Ugh, ah…" moaned Bloodthirst. "Where is… my uncle… now?"

"Don't worry," replied Malinae. "Chaos and Melody are taking care of him."

Prudence supported Bloodthirst so that he could see the situation. He went from weary to shock when he saw Chaos' beastly form and Melody fighting Merciless.

"Is that Chaos…?"

"That's his transformation. He becomes more powerful in that state," explained Prudence.

"Our friend Melody Aurora here is a princess!" continued Malinae.

"Wait, did you just say… princess?"

"Yup! She's the daughter of the Princess of Friendship, Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

"Princess Twilight? This sounds familiar…"

"Anyway, is there a way to save my sister? Please, she's dying," pleaded Prudence.

"I can, but first, I have to defeat my uncle personally…"

For a long moment, Chaos and Melody battled furiously with Merciless. Merciless tried to launch his attacks, but Chaos' great power and Melody's spirit fuelled by Chaos' encouragement thwarted all of them.

Soon, Merciless became weary. He glanced at both Chaos (now in his normal form) and Melody.

"I can't believe it!" he cried. "I've never thought I would lose to you! Who… really are you!?"

"I'm the son of the Master of Chaos."

"And I'm the princess."

His shocked expression became deeper. "No, wait, you aren't really normal ponies!"

"They are normal, and they can still beat you, because they have the spirit of friendship and love!" declared Prudence.

Merciless became more lost when he saw Bloodthirst now standing.

"Wait, Bloodthirst…"

"I'm sorry, but I have decided my path now," said Bloodthirst. As he spoke, a huge ring of light surrounded Merciless, with Bloodthirst's eyes flashing.

"Farewell, uncle!"

With a cry, white light erupted from the rings. As the light cleared, there was no trace of Merciless.

Just as Bloodthirst panted due to tiredness, Chaos and Melody rushed over to support him.

"Are you alright?" asked Melody.

"I'm just… relieved, that's all." He looked at her. "You're a princess?"

"I am," she smiled at him. "My mother rules all of Ponyville."

"Bloodthirst," began Chaos. "Do you have a way to save Platinum?"

Bloodthirst looked at her. Then he spoke.

"I can. All I have to do is to remove the venom where my uncle injected. Then she's safe."

"Then just do it!" cried Malinae.

Bloodthirst tried to walk, but he felt wobbly. Melody supported him.

"Easy there, young boy."

Melody supported him to where Platinum was. Bloodthirst kneeled upon her and searched for the bite mark. When he found it, he put his mouth at the bite mark and began sucking the venom.

The rest watched in awe.

"I wonder why he was agitated when he saw his uncle attacking Platinum," said Malinae.

"Bloodthirst had a bad past," explained Chaos. "He was used by his uncle to kill innocent ponies, but there were some who shunned him, so I guess it was payback for them. However, after reflecting on what he had committed for all those years, he decided for a change."

"But Chaos, Bloodthirst is having a crush on her!"

"Really?"

"I have come to a conclusion," said Melody. "He really had a sinful past, but he wants a change, and he needs affection."

Bloodthirst then turned around to the four.

"Alright, I'm done." Suddenly, there was a spark of light at his flank. The four had seen it.

"Bloodthirst, look at your flank," said Prudence.

Bloodthirst turned around and he could not believe what he saw. There, on its place, was a cutie mark, a heart drawn out from a pool of blood.

"I… I don't believe it… My cutie mark! Hallelujah!" He bowed to the ground, crying excited tears.

Melody approached him. "I can explain what your cutie mark means, but now…" She looked at the still unconscious Platinum. "She needs help."

"Really?"

At that moment, the others who were knocked down regained consciousness.

"What… just happened?" asked Greenie, scratching her head.

"Where's that darn big guy?" demanded Pizza.

"Somepony needs treatment immediately. Get to the hospital now!" ordered Melody.


	41. Chapter 40

In the midst of her unconsciousness, Platinum Royale found herself in a vast meadow.

"Wh-where am I?" she thought to herself. "Is this the afterlife?"

Suddenly, she heard the sound of hoofsteps wandering.

"Who's that?" she asked, shocked from the attack she had earlier.

"I've found you, my savior," a mare's voice called.

Platinum turned around to see a tan-brown earth pony mare, with blonde mane and tail, giving her a beautiful and youthful look, and she had a marigold as a cutie mark.

"You must be Platinum Royale, aren't you?"

"Who are you, and how did you know my name?"

"My name is Marigold Scent. I am here to express my thanks for caring Bloodthirst…"

"Wait, are you related with Bloodthirst?"

"He is the dearest son I've ever had. I need to offer you some piece of advice…"

"What is it?"

Marigold looked at her with sad eyes. "Please take care of him nicely. He's a sensitive boy, he just needs affection."

"But he did a lot of killings in the past…"

"I know. Merciless Fanger doesn't care anything. I sense a heart of pure and innocence within my son. He only became a slave to his uncle…"

"How did you know?"

"I am watching him, all the while. I deeply love him. Even if he's a good boy or a bad one, I still love him, and I'm looking forward to meet him again…"

"When?"

"Only time will tell. My husband wants to see him, too."

"Then why didn't he come with you to see me?"

"I volunteered to see you myself. I feel that it's better to let my husband rest nicely."

"I see. Don't worry, I'll try to take care of Bloodthirst."

"I'll be watching you, too from now on." Marigold's body began to fade. "I'm counting on you now. Good luck…"

"Uh… where am I?" Platinum woke up with a start.

"Platinum Royale! Are you alright?" The first one she saw was her mother. She hugged her tightly.

"Mom…?" Then she looked around, finding herself in a hospital ward, with her friends surrounding her. "What just happened?… Ow!" She felt a stinging pain at the back of her neck.

"I'm glad that you're fine. I was worried to learn about what happened," said an emotional Rarity.

"Wait a minute, so Bloodthirst's uncle was…"

"We've taken care of him already," finished Chaos. "Bloodthirst was able to deal with the finishing blow, thanks to me and Melody."

"But, how?"

"I was unconfident at first, but after Chaos showed me courage, we managed to weaken him."

"I see…" As she turned over her head, she still felt the stinging pain.

"Easy there, Platinum," said Malinae.

"You should thank Bloodthirst. His uncle injected deadly venom into your body! If it wasn't for him, your funeral would have taken place now!" explained Prudence.

"Eek!" exclaimed Platinum when she knew her other fate.

"Relax, Platinum," calmed Twilight Sparkle, who went up to her. "As long as you're conscious by now, you will be discharged by tomorrow. What matters is the wound on the back of your neck."

"Okay…" Platinum stretched herself before looking around again. "Where's Bloodthirst?"

"He was outside just now," replied Beryl.

"Mom," asked Platinum. "Do you know everything already?"

"Apparently, I do. When I arrived at the train station, I saw Twilight, her friends and Sweetie Belle looking anxious. Then they told me everything."

"We just came back from Canterlot to find Sweetie Belle nervous," continued Twilight. "When she told us what happened, we tried to search for you everywhere, and we finally found you all in all sorts at the hospital."

"Prudence was able to explain to us about the real situation, and also some help from Malinae, Chaos and Beryl," said Fluttershy. "Then we finally knew who Bloodthirst really is."

"I get it… Have you seen him? What are you going to do with him?"

Before Twilight could answer, the door opened, and Bloodthirst stood there.

"Bloodthirst! I was looking for you!" cried Platinum.

"Oh," began Bloodthirst. "I see, you're finally alright…"

"What's wrong, Bloodthirst? You seem to look down," asked Beryl.

"I was hoping I could stay longer at Ponyville. But now, Platinum's mother has returned and my uncle defeated, I guess that all my troubles should be over. I know, I'll be missing those good days when Platinum, Prudence and those who cared for me. I'm going back to Dodge Junction. It was happy while it lasted…"

As he turned to leave, Rarity called him.

"Hey darling."

"What?"

"Come here."

Bloodthirst just stared at Rarity. He didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry," assured Twilight. "Rarity won't hurt you!"

Bloodthirst nervously inched forward towards her. Just as he came face to face with her, Rarity put her hoof on his shoulder.

"Thank you for saving my daughter's life," she began. "I just couldn't know how to thank you…"

"You're… welcome?"

"As a token of gratitude," added Twilight. "I have decided that you can stay with Platinum and her family in Ponyville."

Bloodthirst could not believe his ears.

"Wait, I get to live in… Ponyville?"

"You can drop by with us anytime, Sugarcube," replied Applejack. "I got lots of sweet apples waiting for ya!"

"Bloodthirst," said Fiji, approaching him. "I'm sorry that I tried to avoid you with intention. After learning everything about you, I guess that it's time that I learn everything over."

"Nice to meet you, Bloodthirst," said Melody Aurora, shaking his hoof. "I know how you feel. I was born without a father…" She forced herself a weak smile. "But anyhow, I learned how to cope with it."

"You… don't have a father?"

"Her father died on her birthday," explained Twilight. "But he's watching over us. My son told me that."

"A son… You've got a brother?"

"He currently lives in Canterlot," said Melody. "I can take you to see him if you like."

"Man, how I wish I had a sibling. I don't want to be so lonely…"

"You won't be so lonely anymore," said Platinum.

"Huh?"

"Didn't Princess Twilight said that? You're going to stay with me!"

"She's right," added Rarity.

"Are you going to treat me like a slave or servant?"

"Oh, don't worry," she chuckled. "I don't have a son, so I can treat you as if I have one. You can get to help us out and socialize with them."

"Don't worry, we're not those ponies who treated you badly," added Prudence.

"Welcome to Ponyville, fella," said Thunder Clash.

"You're now part of our friendship crusade," added Raisin.

"Why… you all…" cried Bloodthirst, touched.

"Friendship is Magic, Bloodthirst," finished Melody, and they engaged themselves into a group hug.

All of a sudden, Pepper Flake shot out, pulling a party popper.

"Let's party, everypony!"

"Party? A party for what?" asked Bloodthirst.

"We're gonna arrange a two-in-one party, that is a 'Happy Recovery to Platinum Royale' and 'Bloodthirst, Welcome to Ponyville!' party! Whaddaya think?" said Pinkie Pie.

"Don't be surprised by Pinkie Pie and her family," said Twilight. "They're excellent party-planners."

"Wait, what's that did I just saw?" asked Platinum, noticing Bloodthirst's flank.

"I just got my cutie mark," replied Bloodthirst. "The moment I was done removing the venom, it just came out… by itself…"

"Looks like I forgot to explain what that means," said Melody. "You see, you had a lot of evil in the past, but now, you're looking forward to a change, and affection. Your devotion towards Platinum was so great that this is merely your first step in changing yourself into a better pony."

"Wait, he's in love with Platinum?" cried a shocked Greenie Hats.

"Yes, I can deny that no longer," answered Bloodthirst. "Ever since the night I came into Ponyville, she was the one who cared me the most. I just couldn't know how to be grateful to her…"

Everyone all gave oohs upon hearing the revelation.

"I am surprised," replied Platinum. "Come here, Bloodthirst."

"What?" As he neared Platinum, she grabbed his head and pulled him towards her mouth and began to kiss.

There was a moment of silence and excitement as everypony watched them kiss. Love had already blossomed between a reformed vampire pony and the daughter of the most famous fashion designer of Ponyville.

"I know your mother's spirit is watching you and I," said Platinum once they finished kissing. "I saw her in my dream, and she wants to see you again."

"Oh, that's nice… She was my best mother…"

Suddenly, a tummy growl came from the room.

"Uh, that was me," apologized Chaos. "I just wanna find something to eat now…"

Everyone laughed. For the first time in his life, Bloodthirst was ready to be with Melody and her friends to learn everything about friendship…


	42. Chapter 41

One fine morning, at the castle garden of the Crystal Empire.

The prince, Paladin Knight was enjoying breakfast at the garden with his parents, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Paladin looked out of the garden and sighed.

"The Crystal Empire," he began. "Is just the same as always, huh?"

"Oh boy," said Shining Armor. "How many times have you been asking that?"

"It's just the same as always," chuckled Princess Cadance. "Ever since Twilight and her friends helped to recover the Crystal Heart from King Sombra's grasp, the Crystal Empire is just as glorious as ever. It just continues to develop after all these years."

"Ah man," moaned Paladin. "I just wish I can go to someplace other than visiting Auntie Twilight at Ponyville or coming to Canterlot for occasional reasons!"

"You've grown up already, sonny," reminded Shining Armor. "I was actually waiting for you to tell us that you're going to go for a vacation to somewhere else!"

"Gah!" cried Paladin, leaning backwards with hooves on his face. "Why didn't I know that? I was used to travelling with you all whenever you plan trips and vacations. What a silly prince I am!"

"Chill, Paladin," calmed Princess Cadance. "You should know how to plan yourself a vacation! You've learnt everything."

Paladin went deep in his thoughts. He remembered his cousin Orion Galaxy. He loved to tease and compete with him, but Orion's advices were mostly useful to him. He once told him, "You don't always have to be dependent. All you need is a bit of inspiration and you can do anything you want!"

Just then, the daughter of the family, Mistral Violet appeared in the garden, looking excited with a sheet of flyer.

"Mom! Dad! Guess what?" she cried with excitement.

"What's the matter, Mistral?" asked Cadance.

"Look at this!" She showed the flyer to her family. "Another fashion show in Manehattan in a month!"

"Wait, you're going to attend that?" asked Paladin, surprised.

"Of course I'd love to! What can you expect from a model like me?" Mistral has been involved in her career as a fashion model for three years. She caused instant sensation since her first fashion show in Canterlot.

"I hate to say it but please, how many times I have to be left alone while you're away for fashion shows?" complained Paladin. "I'm like missing someone special, you know."

"Don't talk like that!" snapped Shining Armor. "Only your Uncle Blueblood can talk like that. Do you want to be like him?"

That made Paladin stun. Prince Blueblood had the infamous reputation of being a snobbish and despicable stallion, gaining humiliation from his subjects, including Rarity.

"Come on, Paladin," convinced Cadance. "Let your sister go to Manehattan, OK? I guarantee that she's fine all the time."

"Uh, alright," groaned Paladin, secretly biting his lips.

Later, in the study, Paladin was still complaining.

"No offense, but how many fashion shows have you been?" asked Paladin. "I got this feeling that I'm not really eased when one of my family members leave home for a few days."

"Don't you worry," replied Mistral calmly. "By the way, I heard that you've tired of staying in the Crystal Empire and travelling just only Ponyville and Canterlot?"

"Uh-hum."

"Then why don't you accompany me to Manehattan? At least you've never been there before."

"Accompany you? Serious? I mean like, there's nothing nice at Manehattan. What do you expect there?"

"It's nice! Madam Rarity says that you can do shoppings there with your family!"

"Shopping? What can you buy there? Luxury items and so?"

"Does that look boring for you?"

"Ah, nothing. Anyway, if you say so, I'm coming with you."

"Oh great, at least I have somepony to accompany me."


	43. Chapter 42

For the next few days, Paladin just went on with his business, but all the while, he felt moody due to the fact that he had to accompany his sister to Manehattan. He thought to himself, there's nothing I can do there! Apart from just shopping, what else can I do there?

However, he had to remind himself of his spiteful uncle. His father had warned him. His attitude was almost similar to him and such manner was not accepted.

Soon, the day to set off to Manehattan arrived. Shining Armor and his wife came to see them off at the station.

"Don't try to stress yourself too hard there, okay?" asked Shining Armor.

"Try to bring us back souvenirs if you can!" added Cadance.

"Okay!" bade Mistral.

"Take care of Mistral, okay?" Shining spoke to Paladin. "At least that should occupy you."

"Uh, alright."

No sooner they were on their way to Manehattan. On the way, Mistral asked him.

"Are you fine?"

"Ah, just fine," he replied. "I'm just… I'm just trying to look at the scenery. It's the first time I'm travelling without my parents here…" He sighed and he dozed off.

Mistral just giggled and settled herself down.

Soon they arrived at Manehattan in the evening. They immediately boarded a taxi and booked a hotel. Paladin glanced the scenery, the buildings and all the skyscrapers all around Manehattan. Luckily for him, his sister booked a five-star hotel, to suit his comfort.

"Dah!" Paladin gave a sigh of relief as he slumped onto the bed. "You sure are a good hotel chooser, aren't you?"

"Been in a lot of hotels from my previous fashion shows. Also, a bit of advice from Madam Rarity as well," replied Mistral.

"You work for Rarity?"

"Not just her. I worked for a number of clients as well, but Madam Rarity's just my favorite."

"Rarity was quite famous?"

"Very famous! And she's been recognized by all of Equestria as the top fashion designers! I remember that she was listed in the top 5 fashion designers of Equestria in a magazine!"

"Man, what a high fame she reached! Not to mention, the Element of Generosity!"

"She shared me a lot of her past stories, including her involvement with a spiteful one named Suri Polomare. Well, I guess she deserved it. I was looking forward to meet up with Miss Coco Pommel. Her career's going strong after she resigned from Suri."

"That's good to hear it. Anyway where are your fellow friends staying?"

"Some other hotels elsewhere. Either it's their choice or they've been arranged by their families."

"Okay. I just can't wait to look around Manehattan tomorrow…"

The very next day, Paladin was, of course, having a wonderful time all around Manehattan. Of course, it wasn't as boring as he thought. He gasped at the majestic skyscrapers all around him, and got distracted by the branded items sold there. In fact, he bought down a luxurious handbag for his mother.

Evening came. He was in the hotel room, waiting for his sister to finish her shower.

"What?" he asked when she came out of the shower. "I thought you're dressed up already!"

"I'll get dressed up only when I get there," explained Mistral. "That way the fashion won't get ruined!"

It was crowded at the site where the fashion show was held. The catwalk was already cleared to make room for the models. At the backstage, Rarity was supervising the final make-up for her models.

Outside, Paladin was waiting anxiously for his sister and his models to appear. Suddenly, he felt a pat on his shoulder.

"Didn't expect you to turn up here, huh?"

Paladin turned around. To his surprise, it was Orion Galaxy.

"Orion?" he sounded excitedly. "Since when are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on duty in Canterlot?"

"Just taking a break," replied Orion casually. "Got permission from the Princess. I just wanted to stay in Manehattan to relax for a while. Taking a stroll and happened to come across this fashion show so I stopped by to check it out. So, what brings you here?"

"Well, you see, my sister's attending a fashion show here…"

"You mean Mistral Violet is among the models?"

"Uh-huh, and she persuaded me to follow her. Apparently, I just had the feeling of unrest whenever somepony from my family is away. Besides, I just had no idea where to travel next…"

"Oh, so you've got this 'big brother instinct' syndrome, huh?"

"What was that?"

"Are you overprotective of Mistral?"

"I don't get it."

"Then you're following her here because you're not feeling assured with her, aren't you?"

"Well, I guess."

"That's what I mean by that big brother instinct. You love her so much that you won't even let some gentlecolt to fall in love with her."

"HOLD IT! I'm here not really because I want to protect her but I'm tired of just visiting Ponyville and Canterlot so I came to Manehattan, OK? And my sister is not in love with somepony!"

"I know how you feel, Paladin, but anyway, let me explain my point. You don't have to be extremely stressful. Look at my sister Melody. She's in love with Chaos Control. I don't mind that actually, as long as Chaos has the right to guard her. Maybe you should try to let her have a bit of freedom like this."

"Well, I guess…"

Soon the fashion show started. The models trotted onto the catwalk, proudly showing off their dresses with elegance which made the audience cry loudly and wooed the fashion critics downstage.

The cousins watched Mistral and her colleagues displaying their dresses with style. Paladin stared wide-eyed at all the fancy dresses.

"Oh my, Rarity really has such talent," he told Orion as the models returned backstage.

Before Orion could answer, suddenly everything went dark.

Everypony gasped. A few seconds later a mare's scream was heard. The next moment, the lights came on. A model's shouts were heard.

"Oh no! Miss Mistral is missing!" That caused the audience to become panic.

"What!?" Paladin could not believe his ears.

"We'd better check out the backstage!" decided Orion.

They reached the backstage to find out that it was in a state of confusion, too.

"Where is she, where is she?"

"She couldn't have vanished like that!"

"OK, everypony, calm down!" Orion ordered.

One model turned to their direction. "It's Prince Orion Galaxy and Prince Paladin Knight!"

"What's going on?"

"We just came back from showing the dresses."

"Just as she came in, suddenly the lights went out. We couldn't see each other, then I heard a scream… I think it was Mistral's. Then next thing we knew, she's not here already!"

"Serious?" asked Paladin.

"Do you notice anyone suspicious around here?" Orion inquired further.

"I don't think so! I was the last one to leave and I was sure that nopony's left behind!"

"There you are!" Rarity, who had heard the commotion came to join them. "Oh, Orion and Paladin! I'm glad to see you two here."

"We're here to find out what happened…" Just as he turned around, he saw a figure carrying something trying to escape through a back door.

"I've got something to deal with! Rarity, call the police!" He turned to Paladin. "Come with me!" He went to the direction the figure exited.

"Hey, wait for me!"


	44. Chapter 43

As Orion Galaxy poked his head out of the door, he could see the suspicious figure galloping away. He was dressed all over and wore a balaclava.

"This way!" He turned back and called to Paladin.

"Wait up!"

Soon both princes were chasing the figure on the streets. Orion ran much quicker than Paladin, making him pant.

"Gosh… you're not tired…?"

"I'm a royal guard, after all. I'm used to all those physical training."

The figure seemed to be sensing them coming close to him. In desperation, he tipped over a trash can, spilling out trash onto the sidewalk.

"Jump!" Orion spread his wings and leapt over the trash, at the same time levitating Paladin who could not react in time.

"That was close!"

"Focus on the front!"

Along the chase, the figure tried to hinder the princes' paths, but both somehow managed to avoid all of them. Paladin tripped at almost all cases, but Orion prevented him from falling flat on his face.

The chase brought them to an alley. The figure just disappeared into it, leaving the princes to slow down for Paladin to catch his breath.

"He… just turned inside?" panted Paladin.

"Don't follow him further. He might have accomplices hiding in there!" warned Orion.

"What?"

"Shh!" The princes tiptoed to peep into the alley. Sure enough, they could see four stallions gathering at something. Upon closer glance, they could see the object revealed was Mistral.

"What are you going to do with me?" demanded Mistral.

"Now then, calm down, princess…"

"We wanted to know how to contact your parents…"

"Gosh! They must be gangsters!" exclaimed Orion as he examined the stallions. "Look at the guns on their pouches!"

Paladin shivered as he saw them.

"How am I supposed to save my sister?"

"Let me see…" Orion looked around for a moment. "Okay, here's how it is. I'll try to start a brawl with the gangsters. While they're busy, got and get your sister."

"But how? They're armed, you know."

"Believe me, I know how to deal with them. I'm specially trained by Princess Celestia in magic, okay? Now stay here until they're busy."

Orion marched into the alley and called out.

"Hey! Having something nice?"

"Oh, who's that?"

"He's one of the ponies who chased me."

"What shall we do to him?"

"Kill him, of course!" He said and drew out his gun and pulled the trigger. He fired a shot, thinking that he would not survive.

But just as the bullet was inches from his head, in a split second, Orion used his magic to stop the motion of the bullet!

"What?" He ordered his comrades to open fire altogether, but Orion stopped all the bullets.

"Believe me, I'm specially trained with magic."

Three of the gangsters stared at him with horror. They had ran out of ammo and they could do nothing.

"I don't care if you're scared or not! We'll deal with you with physical force already!"

"Let's!" challenged Orion.

The four gangsters charged towards Orion. Orion, adept to his combat skills fought bravely with the gangsters.

Meanwhile, Paladin had found another way to sneak into the alley. He appeared beside Mistral and removed the tape on her mouth which the gangsters sealed before fighting Orion.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Mistral.

"I think so, but we still need to help him. Hang on. I'm doing this right away," he said as he tried to untie the ropes.

Orion was battling fearlessly until he was suddenly knocked over and pinned down. The leader appeared before him with a penknife.

"Say goodnight, _prince_!"

Just as he was about to plunge the penknife, suddenly, a shot of magic hit his hoof, throwing the penknife away.

Groaning with pain, he turned around and became shocked to see his victim freed.

"What do you expect more?" asked Mistral, grinning.

"Wait, how did you…"

"It's your turn," snarled Orion as he bucked the gangster pinning his back legs.

The fight continued, with the siblings assisting Orion. In no time they overpowered the gangsters and had all of them pinned to the wall using their magic.

"Ugh, you runts…" ranted the leader. "I'd never thought that I would lose to you…"

"Never underestimate mare power!" replied Mistral.

"Your partner's here," said Orion as he heard sirens blaring from the streets. In no time the Manehattan police handcuffed the gangsters away.

"I'm pretty amazed by you kids," praised the captain. "Overpowering those gangsters. We've been trying to catch these gangsters for a long time, always causing robberies all around Manehattan!"

"All credit goes to me," said Orion.

"You should thank my brother actually," corrected Mistral. "If it wasn't him accompanying me I would've been in grave trouble!"

"I guess you have a point," agreed Paladin. "But how did you know we're here?"

"Well, credits to those two ladies," said the captain as he showed them Rarity and a tan-colored, turquoise-maned mare with a feather hat as a cutie mark.

"I arrived at the police station only to find this mare making a report, too. She claimed that she saw you guys chasing one of the gangsters to an alley, and that's where we found you."

"I was late attending the fashion show," explained the mare. "But when I saw the chase I found out something amiss. That's when I met Rarity."

"Wait, how did you know her name?" asked Orion.

"Oh, looks like I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Coco Pommel."

"Coco Pommel? As in the former assistant of Suri Polomare?" exclaimed Paladin, mind blown.

"Please, don't mention her name," said Coco. "She's just so spiteful towards Rarity. I don't even want to remember her!"

"Don't be so stressed," calmed Rarity. "Anyway when I saw Coco there we were so overjoyed."

"If it wasn't for Miss Coco, we wouldn't have found you all here," finished the captain.

"Anyway, since we've finally met you what are we gonna do?" asked Paladin.

"You can come over to my house for tea tomorrow," replied Coco. "I've invited Rarity, too. I can share with you all what happened all along, since I haven't met Rarity for a long time."

"A pleasure, miss," said Mistral.

"I'd love to come! After all I couldn't waste the honor of being invited by someone special," said Orion

"Then, uh, where shall we meet tomorrow?" asked Paladin.

"I'll pick you up with Orion. Where's your hotel?" asked Rarity.

"Here," Mistral gave her the address. "Then we'll see you tomorrow!"

"Sure! But, first, can we finish off this fashion show?"

"I'll drive you all back there," offered the captain.

On the way, Mistral asked Paladin.

"So you're gonna accompany me for the future fashion shows?"

"Ahh, I think so. After that incident you said that you could've been in turmoil without me. But just find something nice whenever we go so that I won't feel bored…" he answered.

"Then what about telling Mom and Dad about the incident?"

"I'll see what I can say. I'm thinking of future trips now…" he finished and they laughed.


	45. Chapter 44

"I wonder where are we going today?" asked Bloodthirst to his friends at the Ponyville station one day.

"We're off to Canterlot today," answered Melody Aurora. "We've been invited by Princess Celestia for something important."

"And we've got a special guest as well," added Twilight Sparkle. "She's Miss Harshwhinny. We all know her as the chief inspector of the Equestria Games."

"If you remember well, last week Canterlot was announced as the site for the Equestria Games next year," continued Chaos Control.

"Wait, did you just say the princess?" asked Bloodthirst, surprised. "Man, I've longed to meet her!"

"We did send letters to her about you," replied Melody. "She said that she's eager to see you as well."

"Which reminds me, it's been about a month since you stayed in Ponyville," said Beryl. "What do you feel about this place?"

"I think, I can live comfortably," he answered. "But still, I miss my home at Dodge Junction. I'd promised my relatives back there to come back when my troubles were over."

"I can arrange a trip for you," said Rarity. "I would like to see your relatives as well!"

"You're not alone going back, Bloodthirst," added Platinum Royale. "I'm your accompanying partner."

"Back to the topic," interrupted Fluttershy. "So how did Rarity and her family treat you?"

"He's just getting along," explained Prudence Aura. "He's pretty keen on helping us on the chores and he makes no fuss."

"That's pretty good to hear it," replied Raisin Brandy.

"He can get along with the kids well," elaborated Malinae. "I see him hanging out with the other foals almost every day!"

"I have a great passion for kids," revealed Bloodthirst, which made everypony "Wow".

"Look! The train's here," called Greenie Hats, and everyone boarded when it stopped.

Along the way, they were still asking Bloodthirst.

"You haven't been to Canterlot before?" asked Thunder Clash.

"Never in my life I did. It's my first time visiting there. I can say I'm pretty excited! Plus, getting to meet the Princesses for the first time…"

"My big sister stays there, too," added Chaos.

"Oh, really, what does she work?"

"A royal guard assisting the princesses," replied Beryl.

"Really? I thought all guards are supposed to be male…"

"They've got female guards recently," explained Twilight. "To encourage the equality of sexes."

"Well, I see about that."

"Everything is luxurious in Canterlot. Just be careful not to get distracted there," said Melody.

"Oh… okay."

"Don't tell him like that!" cried Spike.

"It's his first time visiting," explained Melody. "I can't let him get distracted like that!"

"It's okay, I can take my time to visit all of Canterlot later," said Bloodthirst.

Not long after that the group reached Canterlot. Two guards stood at the platform. Once they alighted, the guards escorted them to the castle.

The group saw the princesses once they entered the castle, and they bowed.

"I'm very glad to see you all here," began Princess Celestia. As she examined them, she came upon Bloodthirst. "You must be Bloodthirst?"

"I am, Princess. I've always wanted to see you."

"That's interesting. Princess Melody Aurora and her friends told me a lot about you in their letters," remarked Celestia. As she scrutinized them, she noticed his cutie mark. "A cutie mark… that's quite rare for a vampire pony. In my entire years of ruling Equestria I've only seen a few vampire ponies getting cutie marks. You're the ninth vampire pony to have a cutie mark."

"Really?" gasped Peanut Butter.

"Hey, this is a royal affair! Control your senses!" chided Fiji to him.

Princess Celestia turned to them. "It's okay," she smiled. "Being surprised is just normal."

As she turned back to Bloodthirst, to her surprise, Bloodthirst lifted her hoof and kissed it.

"I don't know why, but I just have the excitement of meeting someone special like you, Princess," he confessed.

"That's good to hear it," she replied.

"He's an amateur learner there," added Melody. "Learns pretty fast, but he needs some tender care and attention."

"I see about that."

"So, Princess, what's gonna be our job here?" asked Applejack.

"Well then," said Celestia. "Miss Harshwhinny will be here in about two hours, so you may all settle yourselves here. Right now it's free and easy for all of you."

"Wow, that sounds good," remarked Raisin.

"Remember that once Miss Harshwhinny arrives, you are all to gather here."

"Right!" they all replied.

"Can somepony accompany me to have a tour around Canterlot?" asked Bloodthirst.

"Sure, but we need to make sure that we've got enough time to do so before Miss Harshwhinny arrives," replied Melody.

"I can take him around," volunteered Platinum. "He needs me, after all."

That made Bloodthirst blush.

"Then I'll go have a walk with Chaos," responded Melody. "But first, why don't we look around the castle?"

"That's pretty good."

At the moment, Orion Galaxy entered the throne room.

"Melody!" Orion called, overjoyed as he went over to hug his sister. "Pretty glad to see you here."

"It's a pleasure, Orion."

Orion noticed Bloodthirst. "You must be Bloodthirst, huh?"

"I am. You're Melody's big brother?"

"Yup. I'm Orion Galaxy," he introduced, shaking hooves with him. "My sister and her friends told me and Princess Celestia a lot about you through their letters. So you've got a bad past, huh?"

"He does, and he wants a change," replied Chaos.

"Then keep it up."

"Oh hi everypony! What's going on?" a familiar voice called.

"Oh hey, there you are!" replied Chaos. "Bloodthirst, meet my big sister, Honey Drops."

"Oh, so you're the Bloodthirst Princess Celestia and Orion have been talking about! I've always wondered how you are," cried Honey with surprise.

"You're Chaos and Beryl's big sister? Man, no offense, but you guys are all weird-looking!"

"None taken," she said gracefully. "We're children of the former Master of Chaos."

"Genetic reasons, you know," said Melody.

"If you excuse me, Honey and I have some royal duty to do," said Orion. "Enjoy yourselves!"

"Don't stress too hard!" reminded Melody.

"So, what are you all gonna do now?" asked Bloodthirst.

"Go and find Platinum. She said that she'll be taking you a tour around Canterlot, right?" said Chaos.

"Uh, yeah."

"Over here!" called Platinum from the door, waving her hoof.

"What are you two gonna do?"

"We're gonna have a stroll around Canterlot. Lovers' stuff, you know," replied Melody.

"Ah-hah, I see. Anyway, see you two later!" he bade and rushed to Platinum's direction.

"I'm sure he knows where well," said Chaos.

"Me, too," agreed Melody.

Soon the lovers were enjoying a wonderful time around Canterlot. Everywhere they went, Canterlot citizens would stop and say "Hi".

"This is just serenading," Melody remarked.

"Shall we go to the meadow to spend some more time?"

"Well, not too long. We have to return to the castle."

In no time, the couple strolled along the meadow before lying down to bask under the sun.

"Ah, I'm so glad we could finally spend time to be together," sighed Melody.

"Same here," Chaos replied as he closed his eyes and held Melody's hoof.

Several minutes later, they were rudely interrupted.

"What was that?" Melody got up as she heard the sound of leaves rustling.

"I'm not sure," replied Chaos. "I think I came from there…" He pointed to a forest not far away from them.


End file.
